The Shinigami
by Tari Tinuviel
Summary: Maya is a Shinigami, a Shinigami who is trying to maintain her identity as a Muslim while living in the hectic world of Soul Society... How will she cope through the adventures thrown her way? And will she find the place she was supposed to end up in?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

Also, it is important you read the A/N at the end. (I don't want to babble up here X-D)

* * *

><p>Her day started just like every other day.<p>

She would get up at six a.m, have breakfast, get dressed, and then head out the door. It was just another normal day; she went to classes and tried not to fall asleep in them while listening to a professor drone on and on.

And just like every day she walked past the busiest part of the University as she tried to weave her way through a sea of faces, bodies, and smells that seemed to assault her senses.

She could smell a million things, a hundred types of cigarettes, and ketchup, some roasted meat, stale sandwiches rotting somewhere in some trash bin, and something that smelled like it was dying. Yes, this was what she had to face every day as she made her way to find her friends.

The one thing that was different, though, was the people she saw running through the crowd. They seemed to run effortlessly through the ocean of bodies. One, she noted, was tall with fire-engine red hair and weird tattoos on his forehead. The other was a relatively short girl with short black hair. However, what was really interesting about them was their clothes.

She knew enough about Japanese culture to know that they wore Hakamas, or an odd variation of them, except they were black. She apologized as the red-head bumped into her. Both girl and man stopped to look at her oddly, she blushed at the sudden attention and ran off, she could have sworn she heard them say: 'She could see us?' But she didn't wish to linger there.

As she walked briskly, trying to forget the odd people she saw, something about them unnerved her. Why were they surprised only she could see them? Why was it that she was the only one who could see them?

She was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't realize someone had purposely put their foot in her way. She let out a surprised cry as she tumbled to the ground.

"Geez, Maya, pay attention!"

She sat up and stared at her stinging hand, she then sent a glare to the culprit who was one of her best friends, Laila.

Maya got up and dusted herself off. "I just saw the weirdest thing ever." She declared to their group of friends. They were a small group, and they were close-knit, a family away from home to Maya.

"Two people?" Laila offered. "One tall, is menacing with red hair, and the other short, flat, with big eyes?"

Maya nodded. "Yes!" She paused. "Wait? How did you know?"

"What are you guys talking about?" One of their friends asked in frustration.

Laila merely pointed be Maya him who turned, she let out a shriek and cowered behind a tree.

"She CAN see us!" The girl exclaimed.

"What are you guys?" Laila asked with fascination as she got up and walked over to them.

"Who are you talking to?"

Maya crept out and stared at the two people. The girl had a cell-phone in her hand. "Their Reitsu reading is pretty high." She said.

"What's that?" Laila asked.

"Spiritual Pressure." The girl explained. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia." She said. "And this is Abarai Renji."

"I'm Laila Hussein, and this one here is Maya Latif." She said.

They looked to her. "You!" Renji said pointing at her. "You just walked by!"

Maya looked a bit bolder as she pulled herself to her full 5'7, the red-head was still taller then her but she glared at him. "No one told you to be invisible."

"You saw us!" He said.

"You're freaky." She said.

"Why you –" He started but Rukia stepped between them.

"Oh look, they walked away." Laila commented.

"Who?" Maya asked.

"Our friends."

"It probably looks like you're talking to thin air." Renji smirked.

"It does feel like we're talking to no one." Maya agreed.

They glared at each other.

"I predict a wonderful friendship." Laila said dryly.

Laila and Rukia stood to the side as the other two argued loudly, Renji seemed to taunt the girl with the fact that to people she was arguing with thin air, to which Maya would respond that he was nothing more than hot air. The conversation was rather interested.

"We can't leave you alone." Rukia said. "If you two have high spiritual energy that mean's you're vulnerable, you will need someone with you at all times."

"What do you suggest?" Laila asked.

"We aren't in charge for this area, but we were sent because of a high frequency Rietsu… which we now see if yours and –" They looked at Maya who was laughing and pointing at Renji. It was quiet amusing how immature the two were. "That means Renji and I need to split up to stay with you guys."

Laila had a devious smirk. "I think we can work something out."

Yes, today had started as a very normal day for Maya, she was not expecting anything unusual, or out of the ordinary. Just a boring day at school, and a boring day when she got home.

* * *

><p>Maya's mother gaped at the tall man that stood by her Hijab-wearing daughter. "Maya, who is that man?" She said.<p>

"A friend?" The girl said dryly.

"You don't sound so sure." Her mother said.

"Mama, this is Abarai Renji." She said in monotone. "He is a transfer student all the way from magical Japan, woo, fascinating."

Her mother blinked again.

"He needs a place to stay."

Her mother eyes him suspiciously. "He seems… hostile."

"Oh –" She winced. "Um, he's really… nice?" Maya tried.

"If you say so." Her mother still sounded unconvinced.

The house was a big one; it was a two story house with five bedrooms. Maya walked off into her own room. Once she was inside she locked the door and dumped herself on her bed as she pulled out her iPod from her pocket, she thought that would keep Renji away but she was not so lucky.

She let out a surprised shriek as she found him perched on her bed, glaring down at her menacingly. "What are you doing?" She yelled as she threw anything she could reach at him.

"Stop that!" He yelled at her as he ducked from the volley of flying items.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Her mother burst in and stared at her daughter like she was crazy. "Maya! What are you yelling at?"

"Can't you see him? That creep!" She pointed at Renji.

Her eyebrows dipped in concern. "There's no one there." She said slowly.

"… you can't see him."

"_Him?"_Her mother questioned.

Maya frowned. "Um, I was just kidding… of course there's no one there." She chuckled uneasily and put her lamp down.

Once her mother left Maya shut the door, she then glared at Renji. "HOW are you doing that?" She questioned. "One minute she can see you, the next she can't."

"Its called a Gigai – an artificial body."

"Then why didn't you use that gay –"

"Gigai." He corrected.

"Right." She said slowly. "How did you get in here?"

"Through the window." He said simply.

"Well, get out." She said.

He scowled at her and sat on her bed again.

"Uh, are you deaf?" She said. "I said get out."

His sword was set across his lap as if to threaten her.

"Ooh." She said dryly. "Scary." She sat in a chair and glared at him.

He glared right back at her and that's how they spent the evening, in a never ending glare match.

* * *

><p>Laila and Rukia smirked as Maya and Renji approached them, they were arguing about something, and this time Renji had an odd stain on his shirt. "I told you to stay quiet!" Maya finally said as they approached them. She then looked at Laila and Rukia. "I propose an exchange." She pushed Renji. "You take Red Pineapple, and I take the short one."<p>

"Stop talking about us like we're things to trade!" Renji growled at her.

"But you two get along so well." Laila said sarcastically.

They both glared at her.

Laila finally shrugged. "Ok, I think I'd have more fun torturing Renji." She said gleefully. She then looked at Rukia and Maya. "You two are pretty boring, so you'd get along."

Both girls looked mildly insulted. "I am not boring." Maya said.

Laila shook her head and put an arm around Maya's shoulders. "Are we in denial?"

Maya ducked her head.

"So what now?" Laila asked.

"You take him, he's grumpy." Maya said.

"Renji?" Rukia asked. "What is that stain?"

Maya grinned evilly. "Ketchup!"

* * *

><p>Sometimes, the most unexpected things happen, like a tragic accident to one of your best friends. One that was seemingly unexplained.<p>

It was a rainy night and Maya and her family were out, Rukia was sandwiched between Maya and her younger sister Dina. Maya was staring dully out the window, the only thing she could hear was the music streaming through her ear-phones from her iPod. Suddenly something caught her attention, it was Rukia's phone. She looked down and saw that there was a dot looming closer. Maya had seen Hollows before, and she knew what it meant when she saw that dot. One was looming ever closer, no doubt for her.

According to Renji and Rukia the girls' Spiritual Pressure had only increased in intensity since they first met them, and now they attracted Hollows more frequently than ever.

"Dad!" Maya said. "Stop the car –" But it was too late, the SUV crashed into some unseen force that only Maya and Rukia could see.

"What was that?" Maya's older brother asked.

Both girls got out of the car and stared up at the massive Hollow.

Inside the car they watched, all completely horrified as they didn't understand what was going on. They saw Rukia's body fall to the ground and Maya drag it off to the side. "What is going on?" Maya's mother said.

Outside Rukia stood in her Shinigami form as she stared up at the Hollow while Maya dragged her Gigai off to the side. It did not take long before Renji appeared beside them.

Inside the car they watched Maya curiously as she yelled at something unseen, and then something launched her into the air. Her mother let out a horrified cry as she got out of the car.

"Get back in the car!" Maya said with a strangled cry.

But she couldn't move as everything seemed to happen slowly. Her daughter's cries were abruptly silence with a strangled shriek and a loud snap. Her body then fell to the pavement, twisted oddly; her blood was mixed with rain as it seemed to pour from her back.

Renji and Rukia crouched beside Maya's body, from it there was a long chain that extended to her soul, and she sat there looking confused. "What happened?" She asked.

"You died." Rukia said sadly.

She looked down at herself. "Dead?" He hands wrapped around the chain as she stared at it. She looked up and saw the Hollow was not yet defeated.

"We have to cross your soul over." Rukia said. "Before it's too late."

She nodded and looked at her family, her mother was sobbing hysterically over he broken body, her father looked shocked, and her siblings were all sobbing. She looked up at Renji and Rukia again. "Will I see you guys on the other side?" She asked.

"Probably." Rukia said as she unsheathed her sword and pressed the end of the hilt onto Maya's forehead.

Laila was sitting in her room when Renji appeared, he looked upset. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He sat down and refused to say anything.

Laila got up and punched the back of his head. "What happened stupid?"

He got up and stared at her. "Maya died."

Laila glared at him. "That isn't funny."

"I'm not trying to be." He said. "Maya is dead – we crossed her over to Soul Society."

Laila was shocked; she didn't know what to say but a small. "Oh." She struggled to find her words. "Her parents?" She asked.

He shook his head sadly. "I've never seen anything so sad."

"What now?" She asked.

"With Maya gone, we have to go back to Soul Society; they will probably send someone for you to watch you, probably someone a bit stronger than us if we failed to protect Maya."

Laila frowned. "So that's it?" She asked quietly.

"I guess so."

* * *

><p>AHA! I'M BACK! (I mean after Dragonfly.) So, anyways, I was poking around and I realized that there were no Arab fanfics around. I thought it would be interesting to have an OC that has to face the trials of being and Arab and Muslim while trying to interact with the characters around her. And maybe a hint of a romance? Who knows! So I wanted to try something knew, and I hope you guys like it.<p>

Anyways, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p>


	2. A Whole New Life

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>Shino Academy was the place where all future Shinigami learned. In a dorm sat a trainee who was about to graduate, she was alone in the room and was staring intently out of the window. She missed her friends from her old life, and longed to be with them again, but she had new friends now.<p>

She let out a sigh and turned to see her brand new Shihakusho was folded on her small table, she was to wear it for the first time to her graduation where she would be chosen to join a division of the Gotei 13, the protection unit of Soul Society.

She watched the sun rise over the seemingly ageless world. She got up and let out a sigh as she pulled her Shihakusho on. Once she was properly dressed she pulled her hair into a tight bun and pulled out a white cloth which she pinned expertly around her head. She then gripped her Zanpakutou and fastened it to her back as she always did and then finally walked out the door.

The courtyard was full of new recruits, the 10th squad's lieutenant; Rangiku Matsumoto spotted Maya and waved wildly. Maya grinned and waved back to her friend. She then was seated beside someone. The air was full of tension, but Maya could care less.

Ever since her death she had become nonchalant most of the time, and she didn't really care for the people around her. She knew it was because she didn't have many friends. It was not that she wasn't nice; it was that she didn't know how to make new friends.

That, and people regarded her differently. It was rare to see a Shinigami that was Muslim in life, and in Death. It was known that they had their own city, and their own guard, but because she had been crossed over by a Soul Society Shinigami, that meant Soul Society would be where her soul went.

They did not understand why she prayed five times a day, or why she would not go drinking with them, or why she refused to party, and she was always constantly training to be stronger. She was an alien to them, but it seemed like that did not keep Matsumoto away. The blond seemed to like Maya to a great degree, and it seemed like no matter what she did she could never push her away.

And then he appeared, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain of the First Division, and the Captain-Commander for the whole Gotei, to Maya he was nothing more than a scarred old man. Slowly, one by one, her fellow students were chosen to join select squads.

Maya thought back to the examinations the previous week that varied from written ones to practical ones in Kido, Hado, and Zanpakutou skills. Maya was poor in Kido and Hado, but it didn't matter too much to her because she never really liked them all that much. She preferred close combat; it made her feel like she was more in control of the fight.

Her attention was drawn when her name was called out. "Sonoda Maya." Sonoda was the family that took her in when she first arrived at Soul Society. "You have been accepted to join the 11th Division."

She got up and looked to the captain, he was a tall menacing man with an eye patch and many scars, everything about him said blood-thirsty warrior, she shrugged and walked over to him, she blinked as a Pink-haired child appeared at his shoulder. She giggled and waved. "Hello Maa-Chan!"

Maya looked confused as she sat behind her new captain. She was now a member of Squad 11, the most brutal, blood-thirsty squad, the men in it were known to be nothing but a rabble of meat-heads.

* * *

><p>In Karakura town Kurosaki Ichigo sat alone, as usual. He was thinking of what he had happened the previous night. Orihime and Tatsuki were chatting around him as usual when all of a sudden he heard voices. "You must be Kurosaki-Kun!" One said.<p>

He glared at the source only to see Rukia, and the girl that was with her, Laila Hussein.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled at them angrily.

"We attend here now!" Laila said gleefully. "You don't think we'd let you just run around like that did you?"

It had been months since Maya's tragic death, she was still deeply affected by it, and so was Rukia. Laila had contacted a man who went by the name of Urahara Kisuke who claimed that he could help her become a Shinigami. She personally didn't know if she could trust him because he was flaky, but he amused her greatly. The man was an old coot, a creep, and she thought it was amusing.

She had been in Karakura for a couple of days before she ran into Rukia who was in charge of the area, she had asked about Maya repeatedly, but Rukia said she didn't know what happened to her friend because once she had died she was told to go to Karakura, and she hadn't seen Renji since, and Renji most probably saw Maya in Soul Society.

* * *

><p>In 11th Division there was ALWAYS something going on. Abarai Renji was the Sixth seat of the 11th Division, not that he was complaining, but that meant there was someone stronger than him.<p>

He walked silently, his arm crossed, and a scowl was fixed in his face, he suddenly froze when he heard a muffled cry, the cry grew louder and suddenly he was sent face-first to the ground, someone using his body to slide down the hall. One he stopped he quickly grabbed the ankle of whoever it was and brought them smashing to the ground.

Maya was laughing uncontrollably. "That was so fun." She said. "Can I do it again?"

A swift kick to her side told her she couldn't.

"Ouch, okay, I get it." She said as she got up. "You're face is red." She pointed out. "Especially your nose. Was my Nose-Grind epic?" She paused and chuckled at her own joke. "Get it? Nose-Grind?" She prodded his arm with her elbow. "Skateboard humor – no?" She shrugged. "Guess not."

He rolled his eyes and began to walk off. She, however, continued to walk with him. "What do you want, Sonoda?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Captain gave me more paper-work, I think he's too lazy to do his own." She said.

Renji just walked off.

She frowned; ever since she had been promoted to fourth-seat he had been unusually quiet and cold. There was an absence of their usual arguing and banter.

Maya had been promoted not too long ago when she proved her ability to her Captain in a mission to the Living World to retrieve a high-Reitsu spirit. Her superiors, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika, were highly impressed by the ability she displayed and reported back to Captain Kenpachi to, as Yumichika put it. 'Put her in the ugly numbered seat.' Because he didn't want to give up the fifth seat and Renji was already a sixth seat.

But his sudden distance was unsettling. She missed the immature arguments because they kept her sane. But she wasn't about to go to Renji and ask him is he was mad, she wouldn't do it. She believed that it was _his_job to apologize to her. He was the one who suddenly stopped talking to her.

However, she had changed greatly since she joined the Division, her sense of humor had appeared, and she became more relaxed with the people around her. She saved her humor for the people she was comfortable with, a select number of the Captains, some friends, and her own Captain whom she found she liked to be around very much.

The perplexed fourth seat walked the streets of Seireitei as she looked around. "Ma~ya!" Someone called out.

She turned and saw Matsumoto waving wildly. "Rangiku?" She questioned.

The Lieutenant bounded over to her. "Why are you frowning?" She asked and pointed to the lines on Maya's forehead.

"Uh…" She put her hand on them as if to smooth them out. "It's nothing." She said.

Matsumoto was about to say something but she stopped.

"What?"

"I was going to ask you if you'd go drinking with us – but…" She trailed off.

"Sorry to disappoint you Rangiku." She said.

"I bet you would be such a fun drunk~" She mused.

Maya frowned while seemingly deep in thought. "I don't think so." She said. "But thank you for the invite anyways."

Matsumoto waved as she waltzed off, probably to force Kira and Hisagi to be her drinking buddies as usual.

Maya smiled wistfully as she continued down the street, she missed Laila on days when she had no one to talk to. She let out a sigh and frowned. She had often walked around Seireitei pointlessly, trying to find someone to talk to. Not many people could stand her humor like Renji of Rangiku did, so she was quiet and reserved with many.

In her aimless stroll she happened across Kuchiki Byakuya, Byakuya was the captain of the Sixth Division.

"Captain Kuchiki." She said with a swift bow.

He eyes her with a cool expression. "Hello Sonoda-Yon-Seki." He said calmly. "What are you doing out here."

She shrugged. "I was bored."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Bored?" He questioned.

She shrugged. "Slow day in the Division… strange, I know…" She said in an offhanded manner. "But true."

"I see." He said.

She looked up at him; he was a man of refined elegance, the head of the Kuchiki Clan, and very honorable. Too honorable, some might say. "Anyways, I will be on my way." She said. "Have a nice day, Captain." She said before leaving.

Maya kept walking around aimlessly until she returned to the barracks.

She walked to her office which she shared with Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. The latter two were lounging in there lazily. She plopped down on her chair and stared at Ikkaku who sat across the room. "What are you lookin' at?" He asked.

"Nothing much, chrome-dome." She said before looking into her desk drawers. She pulled out a notebook and began to write.

Her companions rolled their eyes and went back to whatever they were doing before. She often wrote when she had nothing to do.

Maya looked up as Renji walked in and sat at his desk, Ikkaku and Yumichika had already left, she looked back down at her writing and continued to act like she was alone in the office. She heard things shuffle, and being dropped into something hollow, like a box. She looked up and saw Renji packing his things. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I just got promoted." He said, almost gleefully. "To the Lieutenant of the Sixth Division."

"Oh." She said. "Congratulations." She said before looking down at her notebook again.

"That's it?" He said.

She looked up again curiously. "What do you mean… 'That's it?' What more do you want? Would you like me to dance or something?"

He eyed her curiously. "You don't care that I just surpassed you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" She said. She then realized something. "Oh my God." She said as she got up. "_That's_ why you wouldn't talk to me!" She said as she pointed right into his face. "_I_was your Superior… and it was killing you – wasn't it?"

His face reddened as he turned away.

"Wow." She said. "I never knew…" She trailed off.

He froze as he put things away. He heard giggles, giggles that gave way into boisterous laughter. He turned to glare at her, she was on the ground, doubled over with laughter. "You have a superiority complex!" She managed to say through gasping breaths.

Her laughs quieted to giggles as he pulled her up by the front of her Shihakusho. "_You_." He said.

She grinned. "Ah, Renji, thank you for the laugh." She patted the top of his head as she pulled away from him. "I needed it, no really, I did." She freed herself and went to her desk as she closed her notebook and stowed it away in a drawer. "I think I should go home." She waved and left.

Life wasn't so bad in Soul Society, just painfully boring sometimes.

* * *

><p>Second chapter! Fast, I know! But I had it typed down already, it took a push from my Nee-San for me to publish! Anyways, how is this story going? Any thoughts? Reviews would be wonderful!<p>

Anyways, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	3. Laila in Soul Societyland

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>Maya sat at her desk as usual, she was arguing with Ikkaku from across the room which was a common occurrence. "I TOTALLY beat you!" She said as she pointed at him from across the room. "Admit it!"<p>

"You caught me off guard." He said.

The argument was looking a bit one-sided to Yumichika; he always thought Maya's temper was unbeautiful.

"I did not!" She said. She then grumbled and looked at her watch. "I have to go anyways."

She packed her things, 'I'm going to be late.' She thought as she glanced at her watch, Yachiru won't be pleased if she was late… again.

With a sigh she used Shunpo to rush to the meeting place, her steps led her right to the Kuchiki Manor where she looked for a secret hatch, and she found it, once she was in she made sure the door was tightly shut above her before she moved down the tunnel. Once she was at the end she lightly tapped on a wooden door, it slid open and Nanao let her in.

"Hello Nanao-Chan~!" She said brightly.

The Shinigami Woman's Association was something Maya signed up for the moment Rangiku told her about it. "Am I late?" She asked.

"No, Sonoda-Chan, you are right on time –"

Maya jumped as she heard Captain Unohana, of the Fourth Division's voice speak from right beside her. It was natural that any member of the 11th Division was terrified of her, especially since they ended up in their care more often the not. The last time Maya was there was because she had done something stupid, and she remains to put the blame in Ikkaku who she claims dared to do it, and what _it_ was is something she never spoke off, all they knew was that it left her with a fractured skull, a broken arm, a snapped led, and a snore that never left when she was asleep.

"That's a relief." She said.

Once Yachiru arrived they all sat around a table, Maya was trying to hide the candy bowl from the Lieutenant of her Division while trying to sneak some for herself.

The tiny pink-hair lieutenant flew out of nowhere and jumped right onto her subordinate's head, driving it into the sturdy oak table. All the while she was giggling. "Haha, Maa-Chan, you're so funny!" She said as she grabbed the bowl and bounced off again.

Maya rubbed her forehead as Kurotsuchi Nemu, Lieutenant of the 12 Division got up. "First order of business…" She spoke as Yachiru began to eat from the candy. "The new communicator devices, which you have all submitted designs for." She said slowly.

Maya had worked hard on her sketches, using ideas she knew when she was alive and was able to use all that technology. She was sure she was going to win.

"This is the wining sketch." She held up something that was pink, and had bunnies on it. Maya's arms fell as she felt a vein tighten in her eyelid… they were going to use that?

"Do we have to use it?" She asked. "It's so… Pink."

"Yes!" Yachiru said. "We do!"

Maya groaned, to the amusement of Momo, Isane, and Rangiku.

"But it's pink." She said.

"Next order of business!" Yachiru declared. "The calendar!"

They all groaned. They had an assignment to gather pictures of the most attractive men in Seireitei… that was not an easy feat. Maya had three cameras demolished by various targets… mostly Renji, Ikkaku, and Rangiku's captain Toshiro.

"Lady President." Maya said. "The mission is dangerous."

Yachiru threw candy at her to silence her.

Suddenly a Hell Butterfly fluttered in and settled on the table, several more fluttered in and landed before each woman telling them to report to Seireitei because there was an intruder at the gates.

They all got up and left.

Maya was standing beside her captain, "I don't care who it is, I'm getting it." He said.

"Could be someone who isn't hostile." She said.

"Let go!" Someone yelled. The voice sounded feminine, and very familiar to Maya.

"Don't attack!" Maya cried out as she sheathed her Zanpakutou.

"What?" Byakuya said.

"It looks like Maya-Chan knows who it is." Said the lazy voice of Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, of the 8th Division.

Maya ran through the crowd, pushing past the Captains and fellow officers as she saw a familiar girl with long tangled hair, and a pleasant face. Captain Ichimaru led her by her shoulder. "Laila!" She cried out happily.

"Maya?" She questioned. "Maya!"

Gin chuckled as the girl broke free and ran to her friend.

Laila held Maya at an arms length as she studied her friend, she had grown a bit taller, but did not look any older than when she saw her last, she wore a Shihakusho and over it she wore a turquoise Haori like garment, and a white Hijab. Across her chest there was a leather band that attached the Zanpakutou to her back. Instead of sandals she wore black flats. She looked up at Maya's face, she was grinning, but then her smile fell. "Did you die?" She asked.

Laila nodded. "Yeah."

"What happened? How are you a Shinigami? How are you here? What happened?"

Everybody dispersed from around them but for Byakuya and Kyoraku.

"I don't know – one minute I was being trained… the next I just died." She shrugged. "I was supposed to get myself out of a hole before my chain completely dissolved and I became a hollow – and then – I didn't make it – and they had to cross me over."

"Who did?"

"I can't tell you." Laila said. "All I know is that I spent a couple of weeks at this retired Shinigami's house, and he trained me until I properly came into my powers – and then he told me to come here!"

"Who is this who taught you?" Byakuya interrupted.

Laila blinked in awe as she beheld the regal man before forcing her gaze to Maya. "I don't know, I called him 'Sensei' the whole time, and when he was done he just disappeared into small particles that went into a tree."

She paused and Maya frowned. "That's it?"

"I swear." Laila nodded. She then leaned in and in a loud whisper she asked: "Who are they?" She jabbed her finger to Kyoraku and Byakuya.

Maya grinned slightly at the change in her friend's mood. That was the Laila she knew.

"Come on." Maya said. "We have to talk to the old –" She coughed and cast a glance at Byakuya as she squared her shoulders properly. "I mean we have to confer with Yamamoto-Soutaichou." She said in a cultured voice. Kyoraku chuckled.

A glare was sent Maya's way from Byakuya as she led her friend past them.

Laila looked amused. "What was that?"

"Oh." She said. "One time I was caught in a brawl with some of my friends… and all he had to say was…" She stuck out her chest and scowled. "'For a woman of your stature, you act like the dogs of 11th Division.'" She shrugged as she slowly returned to her original state. "I guess if you dress like a noble you have to act like one?"

"You dress like a noble?" Laila said skeptically.

She gestured to the Haori like piece. She then pulled her sleeves back to reveal what looked like wrist warmers made of the same fabric of the Haori. "What I took for modesty they apparently take as nobility." She replied. "But I love these so much –" She pulled at the fabric. "I have at least a hundred of them! In ever color and pattern! Renji things I'm wasting my money, and then he blows all his money on some lame sunglasses." She frowned.

"So you still talk to Red Pineapple." Laila said.

"To a degree." She said. "Mostly I like to boast my superior talent – he has a problem with that –" She paused. "It used to work before, but now he's a lieutenant… I still like to annoy him from time to time."

Laila smirked. "Is that your way of saying you like him?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Psh, no, it means I genuinely like to annoy him." She deadpanned.

"Right." Laila said.

"Come on, through here." Maya said.

"Ooh, changing the subject." Laila said. "Smooth."

Maya grinned and glanced back at her friend, she was glad that she was there, but she was worried for her fate, would the Captain-General just let her join the Gotei? Or would he cast her into exile?

She chewed the inside of her cheek as she considered the two possibilities. "Maya?" Laila questioned.

"Huh? I'm fine." She said. "Through here." They entered an office and Maya dropped to a knee. Laila saw an old man sitting at a desk, behind him stood another old man who looked like a fencer.

"What is the meaning of this, Sonoda Maya-Yon-Seki?" The old man said.

"Forgive me, Yamamoto-Soutaichou." She said, her voice was very businesslike and proper. "But I have brought this intruder, Ichimaru-Taichou found her at the gate."

The aged captain lifted a heavy eyebrow as he studied Laila. Maya got up and beckoned to Laila to follow her. "I bring her to you myself because only I can plead her case."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She was my friend in the living world." She said slowly. "Laila Hussein… Abarai-Fukutaichou and Kuchiki-San were protecting us in the real world; that is until I died and joined the ranks of the Gotei myself."

"What are you saying, Sonoda Maya-Yon-Seki?" He said.

"I am here to say that she is not a trespasser, and plead that you allow her to join the Gotei." She said.

"This is highly irregular." Lieutenant Sasakibe said.

"With all do respect, I heard that Madarame-San and Ayasegawa-San did not attend Shino Academy, neither did Zaraki-Taichou." She said.

"And where do you suggest we put her?" The Lieutenant said incredulously. "11th division? We don't know what her abilities are!"

"That is why I suggest you admit her into the 13th Division… I doubt that Ukitake-Taichou will say no, after all, out of all of the captains, he is most lenient with his recruits."

The Lieutenant looked perplexed but the aged Captain nodded. "I will speak with Ukitake-Taichou." He said in a voice that felt as old as the mountains. "You are dismissed. However, your friend cannot roam the city."

"What?"

Special Ops appeared all around them, Captain Suì-Feng with them. Laila scowled as they apprehended her and then whisked her away."

"Captain!" Maya exclaimed.

"Your friend does not belong in Seireitei." He said. "Until she is examined and put in a Division she will be under the guard of the second Division."

She forced back an angry curse as she forced herself to bow. "Thank you for your audience." She said with forced politeness. She then left.

Silently she was seething as she cursed her fate; once again something she had intended no ill in had blown up in her face.

Her fists were clenched as she stomped about in the building.

"Ah, Maya-San." A pleasant voice said. "I thought I heard you."

Her scowl faded into a small smile. "Captain Aizen." She said. She had always liked the Captain of the 5th Division, he was mild-mannered and he reminded her of Clark Kent.*

"Yamamoto-Soutaichou can be very unfair sometimes." He said simply.

"I know." She said with a sigh. "But… he's the old one here, everything he does has to be for a good reason, right?" She questioned with a shrug. "I just don't want my friend to hate me…" She sighed. "I just hate it when something well-intentioned blows up in my face."

He just nodded.

"Oh well." She said. "I'll make it up to her when she gets placed in a Division." She frowned. "See you later Aizen-Taichou!" She waved and left.

He watched her take a turn before he walked the other way. 

* * *

><p>*Obviously I don't own Clark Kent, because if I did, the world would be a different place.<p>

Anyways, how is this story going? Usually I would beg for a review, but it's only the third chapter, I'll get desperate when it is the fifth chatper and there are no reviews ;-)

Anyways, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	4. Homesick

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>The silence was deadly. Laila looked around, she could feel Maya's presence, yet she could not see her, or the person who was with her. "Maya?" She asked.<p>

Suddenly she heard a loud yell. "Move idiot!" Someone said.

A bolt passed her and jumped off, Maya jumped down and grinned and Laila. "Sorry! You came at a bad time!" She said before bolting off after her opponent.

Laila stepped back as Maya came crashing into the ground, making a crater around her, a bald man stood there triumphantly, he had a bruise on the back of his shiny head. He laughed and pointed at Maya. "I still best you!"

The girl got out of the crater, Laila noticed she wasn't wearing the Haori-like piece, the rim of her Hijab where it covered her forehead was dark with the perspiration that was beading on her forehead. She had a smirk on her face as she charged head first into his stomach; he quickly caught on and moved, she kept flying into the air when she skidded to a halt.

Metal clanged as their Zanpakutous met, sparks seemingly flying everywhere "Grow Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku commanded.

"Foul play!" She yelled as the blade bit of his Shikai swung at her cheek leaving a deep gash in her cheek. "Glare, Kinzokukyojin!*" She yelled.

Her Zanpakutou elongated in her hand as it turned into a spear that was as long as Maya, it seemed to crackle with fire and glint in the sunlight as she fought back. Ikkaku's Shikai was a strange sort of weapon that seemed to be hinged on chains.

The battle waged on as Laila sat in a safe spot and watched. Her friend had not looked different to her when she first met her, but now she could see how she had grown. The Maya before would have been terrified to pick up such a weapon.

But now, here she was, fighting someone who was obviously much stronger than her, but in idiocy the two combatants seemed to be evenly matched. Maya never was the most stable person Laila knew. Then again, most of the people within their circle when they were alive weren't exactly stable.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the two crashed into trees. "I WON!" Maya yelled.

"Shut up, brat!" Ikkaku yelled. "I WON!"

They stood butting heads and glaring at each other. Their weapons were still in Shikai form and they were bleeding in various places.

"I won and you know it." She said as she shook her fist in his face.

"You won over my dead body." He replied with a fierce glare.

"I can make that happen." She replied with a devious smirk.

"Oi! Maya." Renji yelled.

The two forgot their glare match to look at the lieutenant. "What do you want Pineapple?" She asked as she sheathed her Zanpakutou.

Laila deemed it safe to join her friend and her opponent. "Hello Pineapple." Laila said with a grin.

He glared at the two.

"What is it, Renji?" Maya asked.

"Have you guys heard from Rukia?" He asked.

Maya shook her head then she looked at Laila. "Laila?"

The girl looked guilty. "Maybe?"

Renji looked serious. "We can't read her Reitsu anymore, it's there but it's different, if you know where she is and why that's happening –"

"I couldn't tell you." She said shaking her head.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"We think she's committed treason, and we have to go get her."

"Who exactly is… 'we'?" Maya questioned.

"Captain Kuchiki." He said with a shrug.

Maya's face paled. "I wouldn't tell you even if I did know."

He frowned and then left them. Maya turned to Laila. "I know when you're lying; you have a LOT of explaining to do." She said.

Laila just grinned uneasily.

* * *

><p>They Laila sat in Maya's private quarters, she watched Maya walk out from her room while toweling her hair which hung past her waist, and she wore a Yukata as she sat down.<p>

Laila looked around. "Nice place." She commented.

"I try my best, when you live in the 11th Division barracks, it's hard to keep your room kept together – the other day one of those idiots came flying through my wall." She nodded to her wall, the center of it was made of a mismatched wood. "Anyways." She said as she looked at Laila. "Speak."

Laila let out a sigh as her shoulders sagged. "Ok, fine." She said. "You had been dead for a year when I left Jordan." She explained. "I had contacted Rukia who was in a city in Japan called Karakura, so I picked up a bit of Japanese, packed my bags and left."

"Why?" Maya asked.

She frowned. "Hollow attacks seemed to increase wherever I went, and the Shinigami who watched me were inept, so I decided to go to where Rukia was. When I was there, she introduced me to a man called Urahara Kisuke."

"Urahara?" She questioned.

"Yes." She nodded. "A creepy, but oddly funny man, and he was strong, so he agreed to teach me how to become a Shinigami… of course that wasn't for free, I posed as a High school student and attended Karakura High school with Rukia – and don't ask because I have the feeling you might run to Renji with whatever I tell you she was doing there – and then one day… I died."

Maya blinked. "You died?"

"Urahara had this… technique – where he pushes your soul out of your body and pushes you into a seemingly endless pit, and I had to get out before all of my chain ate away."

Maya frowned. "But – you risk turning into a hollow." She said.

"That's sort of what happened." She said quietly. "I had one link left and I hadn't had success with getting to the top, Urahara realized that it was dangerous so he had Rukia cross me over." She looked down at her lap. "I ended up here in Soul Society."

"How long have you been here?" Maya asked.

"A year, maybe?" She asked. "I really don't know – time is a bit odd here."

Maya nodded. "I think times moves faster here than it does in the human world."

Laila nodded. "Anyways, I was trained by this old guy – and you know that and what happens after that."

"What is Rukia doing in Karakura?"

Laila smirked. "Not telling you."

Maya sighed. "Was worth a try."

"Since when did you follow authority?" Laila asked.

"Since I became a seated officer." She said with a shrug. "Which division did they put you in?"

"13." She said. "The captain is a sweetheart." She grinned.

"Captain Ukitake." She smiled. "Probably the nicest captain I have ever met. Kyoraku's not that bad, but sometimes he just needs a punch in the face."

Maya got up. "You should go." She said. "New recruits usually get up really early to get to know each other."

Laila got up and made to leave.

"Wait." Maya said.

"Yeah?" Laila asked.

"My parents… my family – how are they?"

Laila's face fell slightly. She then offered a forced yet gentle smile. "The last I saw them they were coping." She said. "Seeing your daughter's whole body twist unnaturally by some unseen force…" She shook her head.

Maya let out a heavy sigh as she got up. "Thank you, Laila."

"See you around." She said before leaving.

Maya shut the door and let out a sigh. She missed home, she missed her family. She sat down and stared out the window.

* * *

><p>She stood at the Senkaimon, beside her stood Ikkaku and Yumichika; the three were going on a mission to the Human world. Ikkaku drew his Zanpakutou and opened the Senkaimon, with Hell Butterflies flying before them they walked into the Precipice world. Once they swiftly ran through they found themselves in the middle of a street. A street that was very familiar to Maya.<p>

She froze as she looked around; everything was the same, from the streetlight that didn't work to the dented trash bin at the end of the street. "This…" She choked out.

They looked at her. "Oi, you know this place?" Ikkaku asked.

"…This is my home." She said as she walked to the house, from the outside it was big, a two story house with an untended garden. The very Garden Maya used to enjoy looking after herself. In the gloom she could see rose bushes choked with weeds, and the lemon tree held rotting fruit. In the driveway an SUV stood.

She walked to the rusting gate as she placed her hand on it, her eyes were sad as she looked up at the building. "Come on." She said. "I have to see them."

"We don't have time." Ikkaku said.

"Please?" She said.

She didn't wait for an answer as she jumped over the fence and scaled the wall.

"Idiot." Ikkaku hissed as they followed her.

Maya opened the window slowly and snuck into the room once she jumped onto the carpeted floor a light cloud of dust rose. Her companions entered beside her as she looked at the room. Everything was the way it was before she went out that fateful night. Some dresses were strewn across the bed, and her favorite plush toy sat on her pillow. She walked over to it and gripped it in her hands, grief washing over her as she stared at it, she could remember how she could not sleep unless it was tucked safely in the crook of her arm.

She set it down and walked to the mirror, behind her Ikkaku and Yumichika stood, staring around the room curiously. The last time she had peered at herself in that mirror her face was rounder, she looked down at the various things strewn across the dresser, pins, and jewelry, some of her favorite rings, and brooches. She walked away and tripped over sneakers, they were brightly colored and the shoelaces were frayed.

She sighed and got up "Who lived in this dump?" Ikkaku said.

"I did." She said as she grinned slightly.

Yumichika was snickering. "Yes, it's you." He said.

She saw he was looking at a picture. She snatched it from him and saw it was her and a friend when she was in the tenth grade. "Don't look at that." She said. "Jerk, stop sniggering." She pointed at him.

He smirked. "That scowl is very unbeautiful." He said as he tossed his hair.

Ikkaku smirked as he heard her mutter 'Fruitcake' under her breath.

Yumichika glared at her as she placed the photo down. She then walked to the door and turned the knob. "It's locked." She said. "They must have locked it when…" She broke off.

Their phones began to simultaneously beep; they all pulled them out and saw several dots moving on the screen. "Hollows." Maya said as they quickly rushed out of the window.

In the middle of the street they saw three people in long flowing robes, all three of them had swords, behind them was a spirit that was cowering while Hollows arrived from everywhere.

"Finally!" One of the men exclaimed. "Took you Soul Society brats long enough."

"Pheh." Ikkaku said. "Like you Heaven Guard are any better? You're just as lazy!"

They glimpsed Maya who drew her Zanpakutou. "Really, let's save the banter for later." She said before she sped off to fight the monsters. She didn't even wait to activate her Shikai, the gleaming spear was in her right hand as she nimbly attacked Hollows.

The others soon joined her. Together they worked to clear all of the Hollows.

Once the battle was over Maya watched as the men crossed the soul over. One of them walked over to her, he was tall, with jet black hair and a light beard dusting his jaw, and keen blue eyes that glinted in the dark. "What are you doing with the Soul Society group?" He asked.

"I belong there." She said coolly.

He frowned. "Do you really think so? I think it is because we did not make it in time to cross you over." He scratched his chin.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Doesn't it seem odd that you are the only one like you in Soul Society?" He asked.

"I find being unique not so bad." She said. His attitude was annoying her.

He raised an eyebrow. "You should be a part of the Heaven's Guard."

She shrugged. "I like being a Shinigami." She said.

"Then you will forever be out of place." A sandy haired man said.

Ikkaku pushed Maya behind him and glared down at the men. "She's one of us." He said. "So back off."

Yumichika nodded.

Maya was stunned, she had never seen the two act like this.

"You know." The black haired man said. "If you ever change your mind, Jinan** is not too far off from Soul Society." With that they left.

The three glared at the spot they had just vacated before returning back to the place they had exited the Senkaimon from.

Maya looked at the world she was once familiar with. She missed it, but she knew it was something she could not have again. She smiled and waited for Ikkaku and Yumichika to pass through before she followed them.

Soul Society was her home, and it had been for many a year, and she was content with that.

* * *

><p>*Means Metallic Giant.<p>

**In Arabic it means Heavens, obviously its a non-canon place I've made up for the purpose of the story.

So! Here we go! I just introduced another Hollow-fighting force! How was this chapter?

Anyways, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	5. O Captain, my captain

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>Laila peered around the corner.<p>

She saw no sign of those two annoying Third Seats that followed her Captain everywhere he went. She then crept past Ukitake's office and crawled below the window.

"Laila-San." A voice said.

This made her freeze in her spot as she stared at two feet before her; she glanced up and saw an amused looking Captain Ukitake. "Captain!" She said. "Fancy seeing you here!" She sat up.

"Are you avoiding training?" He asked.

"No." She said indignantly. "I was looking for something."

"Looking for something." He said. "What is it?"

She looked away.

"Since you aren't doing anything." He said. "Why don't you help me?"

"Help you?" She questioned.

"Yes." He said with a smile. "In my garden."

The pair walked over a pond, when Laila peered over the board-walk she saw Koi swimming, colors flashing grandly here and there. "So pretty." She wondered aloud.

"All gifts from Lieutenant Kusajishi." He said with a gentle smile.

She wanted to sit and stare at them all day, but she forced herself to remember she was with her captain at the moment.

They walked to a garden that was alive with colorful vegetation, flowers and trees she had never seen the likes of. "Whoa." She said in awe.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

It was not long before they began to tend to the Garden. Laila didn't see why she was doing this, but she found that every time she tried to say no to Ukitake, something forced her to say yes when she looked at him. In her opinion it was like saying no to a puppy.

And it was that exact thought that had her pruning a hedge while he watered an exotic tree. "How do you find Soul Society?" He said.

"Not too bad." She replied. "It's an adjustment." She paused. "And I hate waking up in the morning."

"Is that why I found Kiyone and Sentaro tied up in their office?" He asked, sounding highly amused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

He chuckled.

They continued to tend to the garden in silence when they heard someone approach. "Ukitake." The voice was a lazy, drawling voice. She had heard that voice only once before when she first arrived to Seireitei. She peered around the hedge and saw the captain of the 8th Division, Kyoraku.

She regarded him from behind the hedge, he wore a hat atop his head, and a floral pink Kimono over his Shihakusho. His face matched his voice, and his whole demeanor seemed to be as threatening as the caterpillar that was not crawling over her fingers, but even so there seemed to be a suppressed energy that was only fitting of a captain.

She didn't realize that the caterpillar had managed to crawl up her arm, she let out a gasp as she fell to the side, and quickly shaking her arm as the captains looked over at her with amused expressions. She let out a sigh of relief as the green insect flew out of her sleeve and out to Ukitake's out-stretched hand. "Sorry." She said. "It surprised me."

Ukitake set it on a rose bush and it slowly inched away. She put her hands behind her back and grinned.

* * *

><p>An annoyed Maya sat in the office. The other two weren't there. She was too busy thinking about the annoying guys from the Guard. She slammed her drawer shut as she glared at the letter from them. It was an invitation, an invitation for her to have a look at the city, hoping they could convince her to join them. And what's more it seemed like one of the men from the group had taken in interest in her, as the letter was sent from him specifically. A 'Rashid Kamil' head of the Seventh Division of the Heaven Guard.<p>

Whatever he was up to, she knew it was no good. She crumpled up the letter and kicked it out the window.

She heard laughter from outside as someone cried out. "A direct hit, Ken-Chan!"

Her face paled, had the bit of litter hit her captain? If it did happen, it wouldn't end well. She ran to the window and slowly peered down.

On one of the spikes atop her captain's head was the paper ball, his glare made her cringe as she waved. "Hello~" She said.

"This yours?" He grunted up at her as he took it from Yachiru who took it out os his hair.

"Y-yes." She said.

She fell back with a thud as it hit her square in the face, only proving to her that he could indeed make a weapon out of whatever he wanted. She got up, a pink mark now forming on her forehead. "That was so harsh captain~" She said.

"Pheh." He said.

Maya had a habit. She had developed it the moment she realized that she liked being around her captain, and that would be following him most of the time. She liked to watch him train as she hoped to be as strong as he was some day.

She sat at a safe distance watching him as she lay flat on her stomach; her feet in the air and beside her Yachiru sat giggling to herself as she cheered on her 'Ken-Chan'.

There was no doubt in her mind that Kenpachi was one of the strongest Captains, not the brightest, but then again, the man was the man was captain of 11th Division. He just lacked the discipline that the Old Man, Byakuya, Kyoraku, or most of the other captains had. Then again, most of the division lacked discipline. After all, they had the reputation of being nothing more than a bunch of fight-seeking meatheads who weren't all that smart.

She liked to argue that as she found herself to be pretty clever.

And Yumichika thought fighting was unbeautiful.

But when it came to a proper fight, they pretty much fit the description, she smirked as she thought back to the brawl she herself had started with the 9th Division.

"What are you smirking at?" He growled at her.

"Oh, nothing." She said in a singsong voice.

"Then fight me." He said.

"Captain, would you hurt me?" She asked as she sat up and gestured to herself. "Your most favorite person in all of Seireitei after Yachiru-Chan?" She patted the pink-haired lieutenant on the head.

* * *

><p>Laila was walking through the streets aimlessly, her had had gone pretty well. She then gasped as she heard a terrified shriek. She turned and saw Maya running, her Zanpakutou in one hand and her green garment was torn and frayed at the hem. "RUN!" She yelled. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" She said before turning a corner.<p>

"Haha!" She heard laughter. "She went that way! That way Ken-Chan!"

She quickly stepped out of the way as the fierce eye-patched captain ran, no, glided past her, his lieutenant perched on his back as she pointed her little fingers where Maya had just run to. She felt sympathetic to her friend, but knew she couldn't do much so she shrugged and skipped off.

Later that evening Maya returned to her dorm only to find another letter, she saw the sender was the Rashid guy so she threw it away without a second thought.

But as the days went on, the attempts at reaching her increased, and they were becoming more annoying as that happened.

She only got worse with every letter sent.

Ikkaku eyed her desk as he saw the stacked letters, the guy was annoying everyone. What did he want with Maya.

"I think his desperation is very unbeautiful." Yumichika said as he allowed himself to read a letter.

"What do they want?" Laila asked as she walked in.

"To recruit her, what else?" He asked as he threw the letter over his shoulder.

Laila was perplexed as she sat at Maya's desk. "This guy isn't only trying to recruit her." She said as she looked up, she looked somewhere between amused and disgusted. "He's trying to make her like him." She got up. "Where is she?"

"Training." Ikkaku said as he sat down. "In the woods."

Laila left to find her friend.

Maya sat in a tree, below her there was a wide circle of scorched trees and charred stumps, at the base of the tree sat Kenpachi, Yachiru was running around. "It would be a major problem if I kill him, right?" She said.

"The old fart said so." He replied.

She let out a sigh as she jumped down. Kenpachi sent her a glare; she had trespassed on his own time, burnt the trees with her temper and Shikai, and was now expecting him to give her company. She sat down in front of him as she looked down at the charred grass. "Do you think I should join them?"

"I'll kill you." He said gruffly.

She let out a sigh. "Maybe." She said. "Maybe I should do somewhere I belong, where I'm not so different."

He laughed; her head snapped up so fast it sprained her neck. She had never seen him laugh out of a battle. "You really think you'll fit in with those weaklings?" He leaned against his Zanpakutou.

Yachiru was perched on Maya's shoulder.

"I don't understand." She said, her eyebrows dipping in a frown.

"The only reason they'd nag you is because they figured you could probably kill all of them if you want to."

She studied her captain.

He glowered at her.

She frowned. "That's it?" She said.

"What more do you want?" He got up and waited for Yachiru to jump to his own shoulder before leaving her.

Laila appeared in the clearing, she stared around wide-eyed. "Whoa, did Kenpachi do this?" She questioned.

"No." Maya said. "I did." She got up.

"You?"

"They tell me I have a bad temper." She replied with a crooked grin.

"But what would cause these… burns?"

"My Shikai's special ability." She said.

"That is?"

"Beam." Maya said.

"… Beam?"

"Beam."

They blinked at each other before grinning. Simultaneously their stomachs growled. Laila put a hand on her stomach. "Rangiku and I bullied Hisagi and Kira into taking us to dinner, join us?"

Maya frowned in thought. "I would love to, but I have work to do. I just left my paper work to throw my tantrum."

"Oh." Was all Laila said in response. "Ok." She nodded.

Maya grinned slightly and waved as she left Laila in the clearing. Ever since Laila had arrived, the girls have had less time together. Maya felt like a bad friend, had she been anyone else they probably would have been with Laila at all times, she should have introduced her to all of her friends when she first arrived. But it was too late for that; Laila had been there for weeks and she was already acquainted with a good number of people in Soul Society.

Laila, after all, had always been the boldest of the pair.

Slowly she walked to the barracks, trying to get to the office; she had a bunch of letters to burn after all. Once she was in there she glared at the messy stack, obviously her friends had been at them. She pushed them to the side to pull out her stack of paperwork when she heard the door open.

She looked up and spotted Renji. "Pineapple-Kun!" She said. "What brings you, and more importantly where have you been?"

He eyed the stack of letters with a frown then looked at her with a glare. "Why didn't you say Laila knew where Rukia was?"

She put her pen down. "What?" She asked.

"When we went to retrieve Rukia." He said. "The idiot I fought mentioned Laila, why didn't you tell me –"

"How could I tell you something she didn't tell me?" She questioned. She then smirked. "You broke your sunglasses, didn't you?"

He gave her an annoyed glare but then looked at the letters again. "What are those? They're sealed with the Heaven Guard's seal."

"Some desperate guy." She said. "We ran into a group of them on a mission to the Human World, I think he's either trying to recruit me, or marry me… it's really hard to tell." She picked her pen up. "So you apprehended Rukia?" She asked as she began to write.

"Yes." He said.

"And what will become of her?" She asked, not looking up.

"She's going to be executed." He replied.

She froze for a fraction of a second then nodded. "I see." She said.

Silence stretched on between them and he took this as his cue to leave.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC, for some reason I'm having a hard time connecting with them (I mean their personalities.) Anyways, reviews please! I need to know what you, the reader, thinks! That and I am getting depressed with this many chapters and only one review.<p>

Anyways, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	6. Ryoka

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>He watched his Subordinate as she stood in the middle of the massive training ground. Her Zanpakutou was drawn.<p>

She knew his secret, and she threatened to tell all of Soul Society about it if he didn't train her. He was training her because he was being Black Mailed… it could be worse.

"WOO! GO MAYA!" Someone yelled.

He glared at the girl sitting beside him, Laila sat on the ledge waving her arms about enthusiastically. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Would you shut up?" He hissed.

She patted the top of his bald head; obviously she had no qualms about contact like her Hijab-wearing friend did.  
>His glare intensified. She grinned and put her hand down.<p>

Their attention went back to Maya whose spiritual pressure went up. Laila looked impressed. "All that's Maya?"

"Yeah." Ikkaku grunted. "But it's not enough for her to go Bankai."

"Then what are those –" She pointed to the flames engulfing her friend.

"Oi!" He yelled. "Idiot! Stop that!"

"I've got this!" She yelled back.

"You could kill yourself!" He yelled as he swiftly left Laila's side.

"I can handle this!" She yelled.

He summoned his Shikai and tried to fight the intensifying heat that surrounded the fourth-seat. "Stop it!" He said.

She dodged an attack from him. "No! I can do this!" She said.

"You aren't strong enough to!" He yelled. "Listen to me stupid idiot!"

And just like that the fire was out and she fell in a heap.

"She just… burned out?" Laila asked as she appeared beside him.

"I told her to stop – is she still alive?"

Laila tentatively prodded her with her toe eliciting a small groan from the prostrate form of Maya. "Yup, she's still alive."

He rolled his eyes and sat down; Laila plopped down and stared at Maya. She then pulled out a pen from her sleeve. "What is that?" He asked sharply.

She shrugged innocently. "Just a marker." She showed him.

"What are you doing?" He asked weakly as he watched her bend over Maya.

He could hear soft snickers as Laila finally pulled away. She looked satisfied with the art on her unconscious friend's face. She then looked at Ikkaku who had his hand behind his face.

* * *

><p>When Maya came to she didn't understand what that odd smell was, but she did see Ikkaku glaring at her. "You are an idiot." He said.<p>

She sat up. "Well, it was worth a shot." She rubbed her shoulder. "But I felt like I was so close to achieving Bankai." She said honestly. "I could hear Kinzokukyojin coaxing me to keep going. He sounded convinced."

"Then he's an idiot too." He then punched the back of her head.

She gripped it and let out a small pained cry. "Pachinko." She said with a small whine.

"Don't do that again." He said.

She nodded. "When I'm stronger." She said.

"Why are you so keen on achieving Bankai?" Laila asked.

"Well." Maya said. "I want to be stronger." She smirked. "And think how Renji would react when he sees my Bankai?" She got up and dusted herself off. "Speaking of Renji, we were supposed to meet up."

Laila smirked. "Meet up?" She asked.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Something about Rukia."

Her smirk fell to a frown. "Why didn't he tell me?" She sounded enraged.

"Because you're involved with the idiot who took her Shinigami ability."

"I miss Ichipichi." Laila said with a sigh.

"Ichipichi?" The other two questioned.

"Anyways, I said I'd meet up with Yachiru." Laila said as she got up. "We have a raid –" She stopped.

"What?" The other two said.

"I'm not telling you because you won't include me." She stuck her tongue out at them and then used Shunpo to leave them.

Maya waved to Ikkaku before leaving.

She walked and didn't understand where various Shinigami snickered and pointed at her. She stopped and patted herself, everything was in order. She then sniffed herself, no – she still smelled like the perfume she used. Did she have a zit on her face?

She chuckled at the probability; she didn't get pimples on her face.

Her brows dipped again. Then what was it?

It was not her smell, not a pimple, and everything was in order. Then why were people laughing at her. She shrugged and walked off.

Renji loomed ever closer; his face was stony as he looked at her. "Hello!" She said brightly.

She noticed he looked like he was fighting something back. "Uh." He managed to say.

She frowned and scratched her upper lip, this made him burst with laughter, tears were streaming down his face freely and he was clutching his sides.

"What is everyone laughing about?" She yelled out angrily.

Renji was laughing too hard to answer, with an annoyed sigh she sent a swift kick to his chest sending him flying to the ground. He continued to laugh and point at her as he rolled on the ground.

"HEY!" She said. "Stop it!" She said as she kicked his side repeatedly.

Kenpachi was being dragged by captain Ichimaru, who stopped and looked at her. "Nice 'stache." He said with that fox-like smile of his. "It suits ya."

She stopped kicking, her foot suspended in mid air as she looked from Gin to Kenpachi who was tied with what looked like bandages. "Uh…" She said awkwardly. It then hit her what he had said as she saw Gin drag her captain away. "Mustache?" She said. She looked around.

A girl was walking by, she had long blond hair and a childish face. "YOU!" She yelled out.

The poor girl looked terrified of the older woman. "Y-Yes?"

"A mirror, do you have one?" She demanded.

She handed her a pink compact. Maya snatched it and flipped it open.

She then scowled, on her upper lip was a black mustache, drawn with a marker; she quickly rubbed at it and saw it wouldn't go away. "Permanent marker." She said with a hiss. "This Mario 'stache is the handiwork of Laila… I just know it." She handed the girl the mirror and dismissed her. She then stomped over to Renji. "Stop your giggling." She said dryly.

He sat up and wiped his tears.

"It's not that funny." She said as she watched him get up.

She looked, dare he say it, embarrassed. "Are you embarrassed?" He asked with a smirk.

She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "No." She spat. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

All humor fell away and he looked serious. "Rukia's execution's been moved up." He said.

"What?" She asked. "Who authorized that?"

"Captain Kuchiki." He replied grimly.

"Why is he so keen on executing his own sister?" She asked.

"Rules." He said gruffly as they walked.

"Can't we do anything?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Or we'll be traitors."

"This sucks." She sighed.

He nodded. They continued to walk in silence, every so often Renji would steal a glance at her drawn Mustache, and he thought it wise that he didn't tell her about the third eye drawn on her forehead.

"Oh." She said. "I'm close to achieving Bankai." She said with a smirk.

He froze. "What?"

She looked at him. "What, what?" She looked at him, it wasn't really true, but it was true enough.

"How could an idiot like you achieve Bankai?"

"I resent that." She said. "My Zanpakutou spirit is strong, it is fire-based you know. So are Captain Kyoraku's, and the old fart's." She pointed to the tower that made up First Division. "Everyone knows Fire Spirit Zanpakutous rule supreme."

He rolled his eyes.

She put her hands behind her back. "You know, I also wanted to ask you something." She said. "I tried asking Ikkaku and Captain, but they just glare at me and tell me to shut up."

"What?" He asked.

"I was invited to stay at Jinan for Ramadan." She stated.

He glanced down at her seriously. Everyone knew that there was a month in the year when Maya would refrain from eating and even fighting. She also had two celebrations a year and made sure all of Seireitei was involved in the holiday only she celebrated.

"They finally go to you?" He commented.

"Well, its not that." She said. "I guess I think I would like to spend that month amongst people who are like me."

"You have Laila now." He said.

"We can both go." She said.

"I don't think it's a good idea." He said.

"Why not?" She asked. "I think it would be a very good idea for us to actually spend that particular month with people who are like us."

"Like you." He said.

"Yes, like me."

He scoffed. "I don't think anyone would want to be like you." He said.

She scowled. "You know what? I don't know why I asked for your opinion; you're a jerk any way one looks at it." She balled her fists and began to storm off.

He watched her leave, he could hear her yell at someone and out of the alley she had went into a small gaggle of newly recruited Shinigami from the 4th Division ran out, they all had tears in their eyes.

He shook his head and went the other way.

* * *

><p>The days went by and Maya never stopped practicing and training, the whole while she was thinking about going to Jinan.<p>

She didn't know how long she spent there, some days when she trained time made no sense to her, it melted, and days, hours, minutes, and seconds meant nothing. All she knew was that as she trained she heard a loud explosion over Seireitei. A butterfly fluttered and sat on her shoulder. "All Shinigami are to report to Seireitei. She sighed, pulled a lavender vest on and adjusted the belt over it before she left the training ground.

She quickly ran to see what was wrong only to find Laila and Renji in the crowd. "Guys!" She said.

"Maya!" Laila exclaimed.

She walked over to them. "What's going on?"

"A group of Ryoka is trying to break into Seireitei… Jidanbou's fighting whoever it is." Laila said as she pointed to the wall.

"He's practically undefeatable." Maya said.

"Let's see if that holds out." Renji said as they saw the crowd disperse.

Maya began to walk away when she saw Gin walk past them. Something about him told her that he was up to no good.

"Come on." Renji said.

They nodded and followed him as they left the gate knowing that Jidanbou would probably keep out whoever it was. And what was strange was why would some Ryoka try to get into Seireitei? They know that only Shinigami were allowed to enter the city.

It was all very perplexing to Maya, when she glanced at Laila she could tell that she looked worried. "Laila… do you know anything about this?" She asked.

She had shifty eyes, never a good sign. "Maybe…" She said.

Renji glowered down at her. She scoffed. "You know that doesn't work on me Pineapple-Kun." She said.

"Laila." Maya said. "Is it… _Ichipichi_?" She asked.

Laila grinned nervously. "Maybe?"

She groaned. Whatever was going to happen, Maya had a feeling it was going to turn all of Seireitei upside down.

* * *

><p>So the first arc begins! How was this chapter? I'm actually kind of happy with how it turned out =3<p>

Anyways, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	7. 11th Division Idiots

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>She was chosen to accompany Renji to move Rukia from a holding cell to Senzaikyu. Maya didn't fully agree with the choice of executing Rukia. Sure, she believed that Rukia had committed a major offence, but was it intentional? Would they have her judged before all of the Gotei Captains, and let her plead her innocence of guilt?<p>

Where was the justice in Seireitei? Where they ruled by the whims of noblemen who seek to see out Tradition and Honor over justice? It made no sense to her.

She watched the Onmitsukido lead Rukia, her hands bound and a cloth covered her head. "This is wrong." She murmured.

Renji didn't say anything as they walked; it felt like a death march. The tower door opened up to admit them. The cloth fell away and Renji spoke up. "Do you see that Rukia?" He questioned. "Through the window? Sokyoku."

Maya shuddered at the mention of the massive execution machine.

"They'll be used to execute you." He said. "You can stare at it for the rest of your days and think about your crimes."

Maya made to move to Rukia but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up at Renji as one of the guard untied Rukia's wrists.

"Vice-Captain Abarai. Fourth-Seat Sonoda, thank you for accompanying us." One of the guard said.

"Okay." Maya said as Renji's hand dropped from her shoulder. "Let's be on our way."

"Yeah, alright." Renji said.

He quickly turned and said something to Rukia.

Once they left the pair walked in silence. "What did you tell her?" She asked.

"None of your business." He said bluntly.

"Fine, I was just curious." She said as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and felt the warm wood beneath her bare feet as she walked on. She glanced over to her companion and saw that his face was pulled into a frown.

"The one who greeted them was Captain Ichimaru." Renji muttered.

"What are you going on about?" She said.

"Hello." Someone said cheerfully.

"Aizen-San." Renji said, looking surprised.

"Captain Aizen!" Maya said cheerfully.

"Long time no see, Abarai-Kun, Maya-San." He said with a smile.

"May I speak with you privately?" He said, directing his question to Renji.

"Sure." Renji said.

"I guess I'll go." Maya said as she let out a heavy, but very forced sigh.

Aizen chuckled. "Would you like to join us, Maya-San?"

She grinned and nodded, earning her a glare from Renji.

The three walked into a store room and Maya sat on a crate as she kicked her feet silently. "It's been such a long time since we spoke." Aizen said. "We haven't spoken since you were transferred to Kenpachi's division, how many years has it been since?"

She had heard that Renji had once been a part of the 5th Division with Momo and Kira.

"You are in sixth division now, am I correct?"

"Yes, excuse me but –" Renji started.

"Yes?" Aizen asked.

"Didn't you want to speak to me about something in particular?" He questioned.

"Abarai." Aizen said with a smile. "You and Rukia Kuchiki were close friends, right?"

Surely Aizen wasn't only speaking to Renji about his past? Maya knew the Captain didn't really talk to someone of random things when he had something to talk about.

"Then I will get straight to the point." Aizen said, breaking her from her thoughts. "From your perspective, do you think she deserves the Death Penalty?"

Maya sat up. "I don –"

"What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Aizen asked. "Her crimes were Unauthorized Lending of Shinigami Powers, and Late Return –" He began to list how they would execute her, and how the time was shortened from the usual 35 days to 25, and how Sokyoku was usually used for criminals who were Captains. He then looked at the two. "I can't help but feel like there is someone behind this conspiracy."

Renji looked like he was too shocked to form words. "What are you talking about, Captain Aizen?" She asked.

"I just have a bad feeling about this." He said simply. "I –" He started but they heard a loud call.

"Attention all captains! Attention all captains! Your presence is required for an emergency meeting! I repeat –"

Aizen hurriedly left. Maya frowned. "That was… odd." She then looked at Renji. "But do you think –"

"Don't even say it." He said and grabbed her arm as he pulled her out.

"Let go of me you jerk." She said as she kicked his leg repeatedly.

The call repeated itself, this time for the Lieutenants. He let go of her arm and left her.

Something was going on in Seireitei, and Maya had a feeling it wasn't good. She let out a sigh and continued walking.

"OI! RENJI! WAIT!" Someone yelled.

They turned and saw Laila running, there was something in her right hand as she pumped her arms furiously. She skidded to a halt, bumping into Maya and knocking her down in the process. "Oh, Maya, how nice of you to drop in. Get it? Drop in?"

Maya grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Renji snapped.

"Guess what?" She said.

They looked curious.

Maya got up and dusted herself off. "I think you stubbed my toe." She said as she glanced at her best friend.

Laila held up the thing in her hand. It was a lieutenant insignia.

Maya grinned. "How did you pull that one off?"

"My secret talents." Laila said in a whisper as she winked.

Maya chuckled as Renji looked highly disturbed.

"Oh wipe that look from your face Pineapple-Kun." Laila said. "All this time I've been here I've been working a lot with Ukki." She said, referring to her captain. "It pays to have a very nice Captain, you know?" She tied the thing to her arm. "Anyways, Pineapple-Kun, shouldn't we head off?"

He glared at her as she marched to him and grabbed him by the wrist. "Don't wait up for us Maya!" She said before dragging him off.

Maya grinned and went back to the 11th Division.

* * *

><p>She was forced to patrol with Ikkaku and Yumichika as they were alerted to intruders. She glared at Yumichika who was fluffing his hair.<p>

They heard an explosion two streets over; the three looked at each other and then jumped onto a roof-top as they swiftly made it to the site. There they saw two guys in what appeared to be a sand pit. One of them had brilliantly orange hair.

"Ichipichi?" Maya wondered aloud as she thought of the stories Laila had told her about her stay in Karakura.

"Yohoo!" Ikkaku called out as the two climbed out of the pit. "So lucky~!"

"Oh no." Maya groaned. She recognized that tone anywhere.

"Originally I thought standing guard would be troublesome, so I wandered off… and here's the prey right in front of me!"

"Oh God." Maya muttered.

"Lucky~!" Ikkaku said. "Today is my lucky day!" He then started his 'Lucky Dance' as she watched, wishing a sand pit would open up beneath her and suck her so she wouldn't have to watch.

He did an elaborate flip with the help of his Zanpakutou and then stood in a ridiculous pose. Maya hid her face in her hand as she shook her head. "Idiots… I am surrounded by idiots."

Ikkaku turned and glared at her hit her in the back of her head with his fist and glared at the two guys he was dancing for.

She sunk to her knees, tears springing to her eyes from the stinging in the back of her skull. "You are so mean, Pachinko." She muttered.

"What's up with him?" Ichipichi muttered to his burly companion. They began to argue in hushed voices.

"What are you are you arguing about?" Ikkaku said. "Oh well, go ahead and argue, nothing is going to change your upcoming demise anyways."

"But if we keep waiting someone might come and take our kill." Yumichika said.

"And poor me, I have no one to fight!" Maya cried out dramatically.

"Then go look for the other Ryoka." Ikkaku said as he waved her off.

"Well maybe I will!" She said.

He turned to glare at her, and she returned the glare. "No one's stoppin' ya!" He yelled at her.

She shook her fist at him. "I'll leave when I'm good and ready! And I'm ready!" She said as she stomped and left. "Jerk!" She said before she used Shunpo to leave them.

* * *

><p>She sat on a rooftop and watched as her fellow Division mates fought with the stranger with Orange hair.<p>

The Reitsu that rolled off him was wild, and his Zanpakutou was in Shikai, she had a feeling that whoever taught him didn't teach him how to keep his Spiritual Pressure in check. She crossed her legs and watched as Yumichika went after the apelike man that was with Ichipichi.

Who was this guy?

And more importantly. Who taught such a strong Shinigami?

She continued to watch as her favorite Baldy and the mysterious Orange kid, she was too far to hear them speak, but she was barely close enough to see them fight. She let out a frustrated sigh and grudgingly pulled out some black rimmed glasses from her Shihakusho and then placed them on her face. She scowled when she could see them better.

Apparently, when you died, some things stayed the way they were.

She turned her attention back to the fight, and to her eyes – after watching Ikkaku train many times, it seemed like the pair were evenly matched. Except where Ikkaku fought brutally, he was trained; Ichipichi seemed to just do whatever seemed to fit the moment.

This kid, whoever he was, was indeed a Shinigami, but it seemed like it happened over night.

She watched as they fought and then, for the first time since she joined the Gotei, she saw Ikkaku fall to an adversary. She sat up and saw Ichipichi place his weapon on the ground. She got up and went over to him.

"Are you going to kill him?" She asked.

He quickly held his Zanpakutou up.

She put her hands up. "I'm not going to fight you." She held up a finger. "One, I don't think you can handle to fight another seated officer." She held up a second finger. "Two – I don't have another point." She shrugged and dropped her hands. "Are you Ichipichi?"

Something in his face twitched. "Where did you get that from?"

"I think you know my friend? Laila?"

The look on his face told her all she needed to know.

She chuckled. "Nice to meet you Ichi –"

"Ichigo." He said. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I'm Maya, Sonoda Maya."

There was an expression of recognition. "Maya?"

She frowned. "Have you heard of me?" She questioned.

He nodded. "That idiot wouldn't shut up about you." He said as he gripped Ikkaku's Zanpakutou and flipped the top open to reveal the salve he hid in his hilt.

"It seems like… you miss her." She said.

"No." He said. "She went and got herself killed."

"Killed?" She questioned.

"While trying to become a Shinigami." He watched as Maya flipped Ikkaku over.

"You know, what you're about to do is an insult to him as a warrior?" She said.

"I don't care." He said.

She nodded. "I think we'll get along just fine." She said with a small grin.

* * *

><p>I have fan art on my DeviantArt (Link to my account is on my profile). Anywhoo, how was this chapter?<p>

Anyways, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	8. For my Entertainment

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>Maya sat beside Ichigo as they watched over an unconscious Ikkaku. "He won't take it easily when he comes to." She said. "It's how we do things, we'd rather die in a fight than be healed by our enemy."<p>

"I'm not here to fight people." He said.

"Then what are you here for?" She asked.

He frowned and looked away.

She pushed her glasses up. "You're here to save Rukia, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Did you really expect to not fight?" She scoffed. "Idiot."

He glared at her.

She gestured to Ikkaku. "Every Shinigami thinks like him." She pointed at Ikkaku. "Some in lesser degrees, and some greater."

"And you?" He asked.

"I'd say I'm a bit less than Baldy, but you amuse me, I don't kill things that amuse me." She shrugged.

"Then why are you still here?" He asked.

"You seem like the noble type." She said. "You'll probably wait until that idiot is conscious, and then run off to fight someone who is bigger and stronger than you." She paused. "Advice, stay clear of my Captain." She looked at him. "I fear your type doesn't last very long." She said with an over-dramatic sigh.

He glared at her again.

"I'm just stating the truth. If I were bored by you I would probably not hesitate to engage you in a fight." She stated.

"That's not comforting." He said.

"But it's true." She then looked at her feet. "How many of you are there?"

"What?"

She smirked. "Sorry, Ichipichi, you don't seem like you're a very bright individual, I don't think you know how to get here on your own, who is with you?"

"Five people and a cat." He said.

She snorted. "A cat." She sat back. She shook her head. "Now I've seen it all."

They sat in silence, and then they heard a noise. Maya got up and sat down beside Ikkaku. "I- I'm alive?"

"Good morning darling~" She said.

He glared at her. "I wish I were dead now, four-eyes."

"Baldy is so mean." She pouted and turned away from him.

"You awake?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, you idiot!" Ikkaku yelled. "Why are you still here – and why didn't you kill him?" He yelled at Maya.

"But I love him!" Maya cried out.

"WHAT?" Both men cried out.

"Just kidding." She said with a smirk.

Ichigo glared at Maya again.

"He used the salve in your sword." Maya informed him. "But we have to take you to fourth division right away, I was waiting for you to wake up so I don't have to lug your unconscious stupid body all the way."

"What a shame to have been saved by the enemy." He sighed. "If only I could move I would kill you right now."

"Che." Ichigo said. "You're so ungrateful, I shouldn't have helped you." He got up. "Oh well, I don't care if you thank me or not. I just need you to answer something."

"I thought you would, what do you want to know? My birthday?" Ikkaku smirked.

"Where are they keeping Kuchiki Rukia?"

Ikkaku's smirk fell. "Why didn't four-eyes tell you? She personally put her there."

Ichigo looked at Maya who was frowning. "Now Baldy, didn't you know I was trying to make a good impression?"

"Che, like I care?" He said.

She looked at Ichigo and managed a grin. "Go straight south." She instructed and pointed in the proper direction. "Until you see the main offices of the 13 Divisions…"

"Wait, are you telling me where she is? Where is she?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Shut up idiot." Ikkaku said. "She's telling you where –" He let out an annoyed sigh. "West of the offices is a tall white tower…"

"She's in that tower." Maya said.

"R-Really?" Ichigo said.

"You don't believe us?" Ikkaku said. He turned his head away from Ichigo. "I don't care what your real intentions are. But if you want to go there, go ahead."

"But, you should know, if you linger here someone else might come to get you." Maya said. She paused and looked at him as she pushed up her glasses. "In fact, I guarantee someone else will come to get you."

"Alright." Ichigo said. "I'll come back to repay you later, Ikkaku."

"Don't repay me!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Be safe Ichipichi! I'd like to meet you again in one piece!" She waved.

Ichigo nodded and left.

"Come on big guy." She said as she helped Ikkaku up. He leaned heavily on her as she rushed him to fourth division.

Captain Unohana greeted her as two of her subordinates rushed over to them with a stretcher. Maya gladly let them take him from her. "Thank you for bringing your friend, Maya-Chan." She said.

Maya took a step back, ready for a speedy getaway.

"Also, I see that you are wearing the glasses prescribed to you, may I say that they suit you?" She said.

Maya shifted awkwardly on her feet and mumbled a thank you.

"Why don't you join us inside to oversee the healing of your comrade? Maybe it will keep you out of trouble?"

Maya nodded timidly and walked back into the building, she refused to meet the gaze of the Captain.

She sat down on a bed and watched as they healed Ikkaku who was unconscious again. Captain Kurotsuchi entered the room.

"Ah, Sonoda." He said.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, Nemu." She said as she greeted the lieutenant.

"I understand that you, in fact, have met the specimens?" He said.

"If you mean the Ryoka, yeah, I met one of them." She pushed her glasses up and shrugged. "He was ok, not very smart though."

She backed away as the Captain got a little two close, staring into her eyes as if he could read her mind to try and see what the orange-haired stranger must be like. He then let out a hiss, his eyes did something weird that made Maya's arms prickle with discomfort and then he turned to harangue Ikkaku.

She grinned happily when her Captain walked in, glaring at everything and everyone in his path. "Did you get lost?"

Yachiru's head peeked over as she waved. "Yaho!"

Maya grinned.

"Captain." Ikkaku said.

"Are you okay?" Yachiru asked. "I was soooo worried about baldy!"

"I told you to stop calling me that Shortie!" Ikkaku shot.

"Hey, the view from here is cool." Maya said as she appeared at Kenpachi's other shoulder.

Her captain glared at her but she grinned and didn't step down. Deciding she wasn't worth being yelled at he turned to Ikkaku. "I heard that you…" He seemed to struggle with the word. "… You lost a fight."

"I know that is unacceptable." Ikkaku said. "But I tried my best to –"

"Is he strong?" Kenpachi said.

"Very."

"He has orange hair." Maya said from her Captain's shoulder. "And a Zanpakutou as tall as him – AND… he has a stupid look on his face."

"He's heading to the Senzaikyu." Ikkaku said.

"So he wants to rescue that criminal?" Kenpachi said.

"I told him to watch out for you!" Maya said a bit too loudly.

"It'll be a great battle when you two meet." Ikkaku said quietly. "He was strong, and he will probably get stronger. Maybe by the time you meet him he will be even stronger."

"Is that so?" Kenpachi said. "What's his name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Both Maya and Ikkaku replied in unison.

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand how you got to be a Lieutenant." Renji grumbled.<p>

Laila smirked. "I trained really hard." She said. "And you said yourself that my Reitsu grew exponentially as every day passed."

He rolled his eyes as they walked down the stairs.

"New sunglasses?" She asked.

He glared at her.

Laila let out a small sigh as she grinned and reflected on the past couple of weeks she had been in Seireitei.

Her extensive training happened in secret, no one knew about it – not even her Captain and Maya. She stuck to the method the old man taught her when she first arrived to Soul Society, and even more to what Urahara had taught her before that.

She worked hard, and despite her appearing to be quite lazy, she wanted more than anything to become stronger, to show them that she was more than just a random Shinigami who appeared out of nowhere without an education at Shino Academy.

She had to admit, Ichipichi's need to improve and become a Shinigami had rubbed off on her. She didn't know what it was but all she knew was she had gone against Hisagi in a fight before the Captains, and they deemed her worthy of being a Lieutenant.

She figured it was time to enjoy her new rank.

She was brought back to reality when she saw a very familiar face. Her face lit up as she began to wave. "Ichipichi!" She said.

"L-Laila?" Ichigo said as he spotted his friend. "You idiot! What are you doing there?" He shook his fist at her.

She shrugged.

"Who are these people?" Ichigo's ape-like companion said. "Compared to the people we met before, they have different Spiritual Pressures."

"Uh." Laila heard a voice, she noticed the tiny Fourth Division Hanatarou, someone she liked to pick on very often because he was flustered so easily. "That's Abarai Renji, Vice-Captain of the Sixth Division. And that's Laila Sonoda; she was just recently instated as the Vice-Captain of the Thirteenth Division."

Ichigo looked at Laila. "Her last name isn't Sonoda."

"I took up the name not too long ago, the family that took Maya in agreed to take me in as well." She shrugged.

Ape-Man looked terrified that she had replied.

The pair continued to walk. "I'm surprised." Renji said. "I thought Captain Kuchiki's attack had killed you."

"Who, Byakkun fought Ichigo?" Laila said.

Renji sent a glare at Laila; it disturbed him how amused she was by his Captain. He then turned his attention back to Ichigo. "You standing here is impressive, and that can be considered a compliment. However, this ends now." He drew his Zanpakutou. "As I said before, I will kill whoever stole Rukia's power." He poised himself to attack. "If you're still alive, Rukia's power can not be restored."

Laila shook her head.

"Back then, didn't you take her because you want to kill her?" Ichigo growled. "What's the point now?"

Laila approached the Ape-like man and tapped his shoulder.

He jumped and held out his hands as if to hit her, she just smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Hi! What's your name?"

He backed away.

She chuckled. "You're funny."

There was a sudden spike in the Spiritual Pressure in the area. They turned and saw Ichigo had engaged Renji in a fight.

"What is Ichigo thinking?" He exclaimed. "His opponent is a Vice-Captain! It doesn't matter how good he is, he won't win!"

Laila watched the battle with interest as the two Shinigami fought. She thought that they were pretty balanced out. What was interesting about Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure was that it didn't exactly feel like before she died. Whatever had happened after she left insured Ichigo has his own Spiritual Power.

She then deduced that Renji was an idiot who couldn't sense people's Reitsu even when they were glaring at him… literally.

If her 10-step plan went well, and Maya and Renji did indeed end up together, their children – bless them – wouldn't end up very bright. She quickly pulled Hanatarou out of the way as Renji's Zabimaru attack nearly skewered the poor boy and had successfully pushed Ichigo through the wall.

The man and Hanatarou looked worried. "Ichigo?" The man asked.

"Ichigo-San?"

Even Laila had to admit she was worried for her friend, after all – she knew that Renji was no nonsense.

"It seems like you think you understood my abilities after one fight with me!" Renji yelled through the dust and rubble, Laila let go of Hanatarou as she looked between the gaping hole and Renji, she was torn between rooting for Ichigo and Renji.

On one hand she knew Renji longer than she knew Ichigo. But on the other hand, she was friends longer with Ichigo.

"Let me tell you!" He said as he held up his weapon, the Shikai form looked like a saw. "When Vice-Captains and the higher Shinigamis got to the living world, we try very hard to suppress our powers so we don't disturb the Souls in the living world." He explained as he advanced on his opponent who was still in the wall. "Right now, my power is five times stronger than it was when we met before!" He looked smug. "Doesn't matter how strong you are, it's close to impossible for you to beat me."

"So you're saying." Ichigo said from the wall. "Right now this is your real strength? To me, you're attacks are totally ineffective!" He yelled as he appeared. "Thank you very much for the information, if there are more guys like you, then I think I should be able to handle them!"

Ichigo had a bleeding injury on his head, and his Zanpakutou was slung on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"That way!" The girls exclaimed, each one pointing in a different direction.<p>

Kenpachi glared up at both Yachiru and Maya as they pointed with great conviction. "No Lieutenant! It's that way! I am positive!" She stood a bit higher behind Kenpachi. "And I never get lost!" She proclaimed proudly.

The other to could only recall to clearly when she had, indeed, gotten lost in Soul Society and ended up in the Kuchiki manor, that day she had caused a lot of trouble.

She gasped as Kenpachi grabbed her by the back of her vest and threw her to the ground. "Wait!" She exclaimed, but he had already left. She frowned. "I never get to have any fun."

* * *

><p>Laila couldn't believe it. Renji sat there on his knees… he had lost to Ichigo. "Oh, hello guys." A familiar voice said.<br>They turned and saw Maya who looked confused. "How did I get here?" She asked. She looked around and spotted a bloody Ichigo. "So I was right about the direction!" She said snapping her fingers and then she grumbled something about grumpy captains. She then saw Renji past Laila's shoulder. "Hey, is that Renji?" She questioned as she pointed to the fallen Lieutenant.

She then spotted Ichigo.

"Ichipichi defeated Renji?"

"Now that I think about it." They heard him say weakly. "I was probably just scared because I… " He hissed. "I am a tramp down to the bones… I really hate myself."

Laila looked at Maya who was frowning.

"I bark at the star, but I don't have courage to jump and grab it." He grabbed Ichigo by the front of his Shihakusho. "I… never once… won against… Captain Kuchiki." He said. "Ever since Rukia left… I trained every day – but still I fail…"

"Is that… sympathy?" Laila asked Maya.

Maya frowned. "I always knew he had a superiority complex – but I never understood what he wanted to achieve – he wants to beat Captain Kuchiki…" She narrowed one eye in confusion.

"Fighting to get Rukia back – is nothing but an impossible dream to me." He said.

The girls frowned. They had never heard Renji say anything so intelligent and heart pulling before, and they were very much caught up in the moment.

"Kurosaki!" He yelled. "It's probably shameless for me to ask this of you – but… please! You have to save Rukia!"  
>"Yeah." Ichigo said.<p>

Renji fell to the ground.

Ichigo looked over to Maya and Laila; they both had tears in their eyes. "It's like… a Soap Opera." Laila whispered.

"I don't think I've ever seen one this good." Maya replied in a tentative whisper as she wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeves.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile their way.

The girls walked over to him and Maya crouched down beside Renji. "We'll take care of him."

"How did you end up here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, my Captain was looking for you." She said. "So we were telling him which way to go and he got sick of me, and dumped me – I followed the path I said you were and I ended up here… sometimes these alleys end up in the oddest places." She said as she gently turned Renji so that he was facing upwards.

He had lost consciousness, "You've really beat him up." Maya said as she inspected the wounds.

"I have to go save Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Go." Laila said. "I think we can keep ourselves amused with taking Renji to the Fourth Division."

Maya got up and walked to Ichigo. "This is the second time I take a friend there –" They all flinched as she drew her weapon, the tip was pointed right at his blood-stained neck. "You better save Rukia, because if you don't I will fight you." She said.

He nodded and watched as she sheathed the sword again. "Go." She said before turning back to Renji.

Laila shrugged. "She means business."

"Ganju." Ichigo said. "Hanatarou, let's go."

The girls watched the three run off.

"Come on; let's take this idiot to Fourth Division." Laila said.

The Zanpakutou had returned to its original state, with a nod Maya made sure it was safe in it's sheath before they each sat on Renji's sides and hoisted him up by his arms.

The smell of his blood was nauseating to them, especially since his wound gushed. They staggered a bit under his weight, but once they had steadied their footing they used Shunpo to rush him to the hospital.

Once at the barracks Unohana smiled at Maya. "Why, Maya-San, this is the second time you are here today."

"What can I say?" Maya said with a grin. "This place is far too amusing."

Two men from the Fourth Division rushed over with a stretcher. Once they had taken Renji Maya saw that both she and Maya had blood on their sides. "Are you two injured?" A girl asked.

"No." Maya said. "This blood isn't ours."

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating sooner! I was out of town for the weekend and I don't have a laptop to just work on my story everywhere I go. Anyways, here is a new chapter, hope it's good - I must say I'm not very good with writing the battle scenes in the Manga because - well, Kubo-San wrote it better, so I'm just going to... mention the battle the canon characters engage in from various P., I hope that is acceptable!<p>

So how was this chapter? Any bits of advice on what I can do for the characters? It feels like I do have a clear idea about how I want them to be, but I have yet to fully grasp them.

Anyways, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	9. Switching Sides

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>The girls had changed into fresh clothes; Laila noticed that Maya had opted to not wear a colorful vest over her Shihakusho. "Are you worried about Renji?" She asked as she tied her belt.<p>

"No." Maya said as she stared at herself in the mirror and straightened her clothes. "It's just…" She let out a sigh. "Renji and I used to train a lot when I first joined the 11th Division… to see him like this – I don't know." She shrugged. "We should go to the 4th Division to see how he's doing."

Laila nodded and both girls left the apartment.

Once at the barracks Maya and Laila were greeted by Kira and Momo. "How is he?" Laila asked.

"They are tending to him." Kira replied.

"There is no need." A voice said from behind them.

Maya and Momo froze because the voice was right behind them. Laila, on the other hand, looked right at the person. "What?"

They turned to see Byakuya. "I'm here to insure that he is thrown into jail."

"What?" Maya asked.

"Abarai-Kun faced the intruders alone!" Momo said.

"It's true." Laila said. "I was there."

"I do not want any excuses." He said. "Since he was fighting alone, he shouldn't have lost."

"He was over powered." Maya said.

"That is a disgrace." Byakuya said.

"But how can you say –" Momo started but Kira stopped her.

"Never mind." Kira said.

Byakuya looked at him as he bowed. "I'm sorry."

Momo reluctantly followed.

He then glanced at Maya and Laila. "Don't look at us." Laila said. "We bow to no one."

"And with all due respect." Maya said. "You are not the captain of my division."

He looked away as he continued to walk off.

"Oh! So scary!"

The four jumped and turned to see Gin standing there. "Captain Ichimaru!" They all exclaimed in surprise.

"He actually said that." He said. "He is as scary as usual!"

Laila found this captain amusing where Maya found him creepy. "How can we help you, Captain?" Maya asked.

"I heard that Abarai fell." He said. "So I came to check up on him." His attitude was so casual it made Maya wary since she was so used to the formalities of Soul Society.

"If you excuse me." Maya said.

She walked past them and right into the barracks as Gin walked away with Kira.

Laila and Momo stared as Maya turned a corner and disappeared. "So it's true, Abarai did fall."

Both girls gasped in surprise as the captain of the 10th Division joined them. "Hitsugaya-Kun!" Momo yelled at the shorter boy.

"Oi." He said as he glared up at her. "I'm a captain; don't talk to me like that."

Inside the barracks Maya walked through the halls, the wood felt warm beneath her bare feet. She wondered if what Byakuya had said was already set in motion. With a quiet sense of urgency she sprinted past wards and rooms to where she figured they were tending to Renji.

When she skidded to a halt she saw Onmitsukido standing, ready to transport Renji to a holding cell. She spotted Unohana. "Captain, they can't do this." She said as she joined her.

"I am sorry, Maya-Chan." She said. "But Abarai-Kun is not a part of my division."

She watched as they carried him away.

She let out a sigh and made her way out of the barracks. Laila was waiting for her. "So?"

"They moved him." She said.

"Out here they've declared we're at war." Laila said.

She frowned. "There's only one thing we can do at times like this." Maya said.

"That is?"

"Switch sides." She said simply.

"What do you suggest?" Laila said.

"I suggest we find Ichipichi." She replied. "They're with Hanatarou, and he was badly wounded, I'm surprised he was able to walk off on his own." She frowned as they walked. "One time I was following Fourth Division, and I found out that they use an underground water-way system to get around."

"Is it time to hunt some Ichipichis?" Laila questioned.

Maya nodded. "Let's go."

As the girls walked Laila looked over to Maya. "Renji's in Jail, Ikkaku is incapacitated – and Seireitei is in a state of pandemonium over a rabble of Ryoka – what do you think is going on?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Maya said. "But I have this feeling in my gut that it's no good."

"Or that could be breakfast, you know – I thought the eggs were a bit iffy." Laila said.

Maya grinned. "That problem passed at noon." She replied.

"Anyways, it's getting dark now." Laila said.

"Yeah, knowing Hanatarou, he won't let them move before morning when he's healed his companions." She said. "I think we can get some rest before we decide to hunt them down."

Laila smirked. "You're going to see Renji, aren't you?"

Maya squared her shoulders. "No." She paused. "Maybe." Laila gave her a pointed look. "Ok, yes, but only because I'm worried about him."

"Step one." Laila said contentedly as she walked off.

Maya shook her head and went to the holding cells. She bowed to the guard who returned the gesture. "What are you doing here Sonoda-Yon-Seki?" He asked.

"I am here to see the fugitive Abarai Renji." She replied.

The guard let her into the holding cell. Renji was on a bed, bandaged, and his wrists shackled. She let out a sigh and sat down on the chair that was in there. His breathing was labored and shallow, and he was unconscious. She rubbed her temples and shook her head. She let her hands fall to her lap as she stared at Renji. "You are an idiot." She said. "But after seeing you, my mind has been made up." She frowned.

No use talking to the unconscious, because it was like they were dead.

"I'm going to do something stupid, but you can beat me up later if we all survive whatever this is." She then got up and requested to be let out. Slowly she made her way to her small apartment in the 11th Division barracks and allowed herself to fall into restless slumber.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, Maya folded her prayer rug and stowed it in her trunk before pulling out an orange vest; she fixed her Hijab and then put the vest on right before she put her Zanpakutou across her back. She then made her way out of the door.<p>

She met up with Laila in the streets. "Ready?" She questioned.

"Yeah –" They heard a loud shriek somewhere not too far from them. "That sounded like Momo."

"No time." Maya said. "Come on." She said as she lifted a tile.

"Whoa." Laila said.

"It helps to stalk the fourth division sometimes; they know all of the best short cuts." She said as she pushed Laila in. Once Laila landed she followed suit.

"Now where?" She asked.

Maya looked around and pointed in a direction. "That way!" She said and began to run off.

Laila quickly grabbed her by the back of her vest making her fall back. "How are you so sure?"

"That's how I found Ichipichi the last time." She said. "My bad sense of direction, paired with my excellent intuition can lead us right to him."

Laila couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend's logic. "Wait, do you hear that?" She said.

"It sounds like ape-man."

"It has a skull mark." They heard him say.

"That way." Laila whispered as they swiftly and silently ran.

"Yohoo!" Maya called out as she waved. "Ichi!"

The three looked scared out of their wits as they ran down the pat. They jumped and kicked both Ichigo and Ganju square in the chests making them fall back as they stood on them looking down. "We found you!" Laila said excitedly.

"Bet you didn't think we could!"

"Get off us!" They yelled.

The girls laughed and jumped away. "Can't catch us!"

Ichigo rubbed his chest. "What are you doing here?" He asked as they plopped down on the ground.

"We're here to see you!" Maya said. "Didn't I tell you, Ichipichi that I love you?"

"Don't say things like that!" He yelled at her.

Laila smiled as Ichigo continued to yell at Maya who kept saying that she loved him. "We want to help." Laila said.

"What?" Ichigo asked as he pushed Maya away from his arm.

Maya quickly sat back and her face grew solemn. Any trace of playfulness gone. "We decided we want to fight with you guys." She said.

Ganju looked over to Maya who was grinning.

"You see." She said. "After Renji was defeated yesterday we saw how flawed our system is."

"So we want to rise against." Laila said. She looked at her friend who was still grinning, and she frowned. "We decided to do something right."

"So what's next?" Maya asked.

"Follow me!" Hanatarou said as he pointed to himself.

The four shrugged and followed the short boy.

They walked behind him and climbed up a ladder. Ichigo and Ganju pushed up the tile. "There's no one here." Ichigo said.

"A fight took place here yesterday, and they didn't assign anyone to guard this area." Laila said.

"Maybe they think the enemy won't appear in the same place twice?" Ganju asked.

"Maybe…" Ichigo said.

"What do you think the others are doing? The weirdo in white and glasses, and the cutie with brown hair?"

"Cutie?" Maya questioned as she helped Hanatarou shut the hatch they came out of.

"You must be talking about Ishida and Inoue… they're a lot smarter than me." Ichigo said. "I'm sure they are fine. They will avoid any fight they are sure they can't win."

"And what about that big guy, Chad?"

"Him I am sure we don't need to worry about." Ichigo said.

"What?" Ganju said. "We don't even know if he's alive!"

"Of course he is." Ichigo said. "I can feel it."

"That's kind of creepy." Laila said in a quiet whisper.

"Agreed." Maya replied.

Ichigo sent a glare their way. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing!" Both girls said as they smiled. "Let's go!" They said as they ran to the stairs. Maya's orange vest flapping behind her as the wind picked up Ichigo and Ganju followed behind them.

"So many stairs!" They heard Ganju complain.

"Shut up and run!" Ichigo yelled. "Good no guards! We can just barge in and –" They all froze from the massive amount of Spiritual Pressure.

They couldn't move as they strained under the force. "Where is all this spiritual pressure coming from?" Ganju choked out.

"What is this?" Ichigo questioned.

Even Maya and Laila were strained, sweat rolled off their faces as Maya gave a very strained grin. "C-Captain." She choked out. "T-Take it easy!"

"Run!" Ichigo yelled. "I can't figure out who it belongs to, but whoever it is – is very strong!" They all began to run, stumbling as they did.

The girls had experienced Kenpachi's Reitsu before, and it was no walk in the park. In fact it was so immense that it felt like a massive boulder was trying to crush them. "I wish he'd lighten up." Maya said with a strained grin.

Finally they heard his voice, he asked a question directed to Ichigo. "Are you it?"

Maya stopped. "Yo~Hoo! Captain! See? I found him!" She waved her hands the best she could.

"What are you doing, Idiot?" He drawled.

"I like Ichipichi!" She said.

No one replied to her humor, Kenpachi was too focused on Ichigo, and Ichigo was too focused on Kenpachi to even care. Maya was able to move freely, she saw Hanatarou was keeled over, he was too weak to withstand the power of her captain. She heard Yachiru from above.

"He's drooling!" She then laughed. "Ha-ha! It's Maa-Chan!"

She waved and watched Yachiru jump down to Ichigo's shoulder, he angrily flung her off. "Ganju, take Hanatarou and leave! I'll go for Rukia alone!"

"But by yourself –"

"Just go!"

Maya waved and joined Yachiru beside her Captain as they faced Ichigo.

"Don't mine me!" Laila said. "I'm off with Ape-Man!" She waved and ran after Ganju who was carrying Hanatarou.

Maya watched as Kenpachi faced Ichigo. He exposed his chest. "Since you're weaker, I'll give you a chance, injure me any way you want… and don't hold back."

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to injure someone unarmed! Do you think I'm stupid?" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes you are!" Maya called out.

"I don't think you're stupid." Kenpachi said. "This is just a handicap… a charity – it's nice of you to not want to attack someone who is unarmed." Maya had heard this speech many times before. "Don't be stuck-up – just enjoy it."

"Killing and Being killed are just a way to pass time." Maya recited as her Captain said it to Ichigo.

"Come on! Neck, eye, stomach – anywhere – it'll be even better if you kill me with one blow!"

"It's funner to get the stomach!" Maya called out.

Yachiru opted to perch herself on Maya's shoulder.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Kenpachi yelled.

"You asked for this! Don't regret it later!" Ichigo yelled as he prepared to attack. His Zanpakutou his Kenpachi on the chest, and it didn't even draw a single drop of blood. Save from his hands that were wounded from the force of the attack.

"How disappointing, that's it?" He said. "My turn, try not to die too quickly."

Maya sat down to watch. Kenpachi pushed him back and Ichigo looked very shocked.

Yachiru went over to Ichigo and pointed up at him. "It's useless Ichi." She said.

"Huh?" He questioned

"Ichi's sword won't do anything to Ken-Chan, because a sword like that is the same as a bladeless sword to Ken-Chan!"

"It's true." Maya said. She lifted her palm to reveal rough skin. "We all did the same mistake you did." She grinned at showing her scars. "There's a lot more like those."

"I'll tell you why your sword didn't scratch me." Kenpachi said. "It's pretty simple actually, when two spiritual beings collide, naturally the weaker one will get hurt that is all there is to it."

"The power Captain releases is far more concentrated than the power your sword has all together." Maya shrugged.

"Hmph." Kenpachi said. "I can't believe I camped out all night for this. It's so sad it's not even funny." He drew his chipped and battle-worn Zanpakutou. "At least try to dent my weapon, please, trespasser." He said.

"This is going to get good." Maya said. She grabbed Yachiru by her belt and jumped up to perch on a building where they could see the whole area as Ichigo and Kenpachi fought.

At first Ichigo was just running from the Captain as he tried to get away, Kenpachi got bored and started crashing through walls just to get to Ichigo.

Maya gripped the edge as he feet dangled off it as she watched with Anticipation as Ichigo stopped and faced Kenpachi, with an angry yelled her attacked him.

For a heartbeat everything was silent, and blood gushed out of her captain's broad chest. "He cut Ken-Chan!" Yachiru said.

"I know! He did it." Maya said in awe.

"Ken-Chan looks happy." Yachiru said in a singsong voice.

Maya agreed, it had been a while since their captain had an opponent that was actually worth the fight. Ichigo's strength seemed to have an increase since the begining of the fight; something she noted was frequent to happen.

She had to admit, the fight was now worth watching. She watched with interest noting the tactics – or rather lack of tactics – that her captain used for fighting Ichigo. She was impressed by how he so easily grabbed Ichigo's Zanpakutou with his bare hand, flinging him aside. She frowned as they conversed a bit, too far for both Fourth-Seat and Lieutenant to hear. She then watched Kenpachi's sword break through Ichigo's and stab him right in the chest.

Maya sat up, poised to jump down but she didn't move to do so.

Ichigo was down, and it didn't look like he was about to get up any time soon. "How disappointing." Maya said. "I thought the kid was someone to put my money on." She put her glasses on to see better, the look on her Captain's face matched what she had just said.

And then all of a sudden there was a sudden and violent rise in Spiritual Pressure. She curiously looked to Ichigo who had gotten up again he then charged at Kenpachi attacking him with renewed vigor and a strength she had never seen before on a normal Shinigami. She frowned, not liking the fact that he was able to injure her captain, and it seemed like he was having a hard time keeping him back. And yet, she was fascinated by Ichigo, how was it that he was able to rise so easily after taking such a fatal fall? He should be dead.

She grew tense as she watched Ichigo fight Kenpachi, the latter barely able to fend the former off. She had never seen her Captain like this, he was now bleeding profusely and could hardly keep his breath, yet he fought on.

"Go Captain!" She found herself calling out.

"Whose side are you on?" Ichigo yelled over to her.

She grinned. "My Captains." She said with a shrug.

"Look! Look!" Yachiru said as she jumped onto Maya's shoulder and began to drum on her head. "Ken-Chan is going all out!"

Maya grabbed the Lieutenant and held her away as she watched below, Kenpachi was removing his eye-patch. This were really getting exciting now. Maya couldn't help but feel excited, she had been waiting to for this moment since the first day she learned what that eye-patch did.

"Vice-Captain Kusajishi, Fourth-Seat Sonoda, an emergency order!"

"O.k." They said in unison, too mesmerized by the fight below. "Tell us later."

"Huh?" He said. "I'm sorry, but this order is sent under the combined authority of Commander Yamamoto and Captain Hitsugaya. It's a first class order."

"Ok." Maya said. "Tell us later!"

"But… I have a direct order to fulfill!" He said. "I am supposed to deliver a message to all the captains and vice-captains in the shortest time –" The man froze.

"You are so noisy." Yachiru said angrily, they both turned to glare at the intruder.

"Captain is fighting!" Maya said, glaring from behind her glasses. "So stop bugging us!"

"Uh…" His eyes shifted between the Hijab-wearing Fourth-Seat and her pink-haired companion, the anger they radiated at being interrupted was almost identical.

The whole area shook with the rise in Spiritual Power. Kenpachi was now going all out; a building fell from the sheer strength of his power.

The two Shinigami classed, the sheer force of their collision rocked all of Soul Society, buildings around them ceased to exist, and the girls watched like they could not just look away. And as the rubble cleared Maya saw Ichigo fall to the ground. Was it possible that he lost? But then she looked at her captain. His blade broke and he fell to the ground.

The girls quickly got up and jumped down, skipping from broken building to broken building, their hands held out as they finally got to the fallen warriors. Maya went to Kenpachi and stared down at him, she took the eye-patch and put it up her sleeve. Yachiru on the other hand went over to Ichigo and bowed. "Thank you!" She said.

Maya smiled and put her hand on Kenpachi's bloody back.

"It's thanks to Ichi that Ken-Chan had so much fun." She said.

"It's true." Maya said. "Captain hasn't had so much fun in such a long time."

"Thank you Ichi! So don't die, ok?" Yachiru said.

Maya grinned as she hoisted her Captain up.

"Live, and maybe Ichi and Ken-Chan can play again."

"I know I said I chose your side, Ichipichi." She said. "But I'm always on my Captain's side." She shrugged. "No matter what."

The two glanced back at Ichigo before leaving.

They got him to a building that was not damaged and set him down. Maya looked over the wounds. "I think we should call Captain Unohana." Maya said.

"I'm on it~!" Yachiru cried out happily.

As Maya stared at the injured Captain she wondered what Laila was up to with Ganju and Hanatarou.

* * *

><p>The three stared up at the tower as it stood in the distance. "The noise has stopped." Hanatarou said.<p>

"I wonder of Ichigo is ok." Laila wondered aloud.

"We have no time to worry about him! We have to focus here!" Ganju said.

"I think I miss Ichipichi." Laila said.

"We're going to jump, get ready." He said to his companions as he pulled something out from his pack. It was something attached to a rope as he flung it.

Laila rolled her eyes and used Shunpo to get ahead of them. She then waited silently and stared down at the guards as the other two appeared. "Why didn't you wait?" Ganju hissed.

"You smell funny, that's why." She replied as they watched Hanatarou drip an odd substance on one of the guards. Ganju jumped down and attacked another while Laila easily took down the third with her sheathed Zanpakutou. "It worries me how lax security is." She said as she looked at the tower.

"What did you do to that guy?" Ganju asked Hanatarou.

"Oh, it's a tranquilizer." He said. "One drop of it on the bare skin of someone who has low spiritual pressure and that person will faint."

"You have something that scary?" Ganju said.

"It is?" Hanatarou said. "Because it's completely useless on strong guys."

"Let's go." Laila said.

They walked across the bridge. "All that's left are these doors." Ganju said.

"Do not relax just yet, Enjin*." Laila said. "We need a key."

"That's all right." Hanatarou said. "Last night I went to the storage room in the sewers and took the spare key."

"I am impressed Hana-Chan." Laila said.

"Is that okay?" Ganju asked.

"Last night." Hanatarou said. "I was thinking about Ichigo-San who had fought and sustained those injuries all over his body… but all I did was run – that is so cowardly." He managed a small smile. "I want to save Rukia-San too… so I should do my best to achieve that goal… no matter how I'll get punished for it…" He then chuckled awkwardly. "Even though I can say all of that… the best I can do is things like stealing keys. So really, I'm useless…"

"Not at all." Ganju said. "That is more than enough."

"Hurry up and open the door you ninnies." Laila said.

"Anyways, all of you are trying so hard to rescue her; this Rukia must be an out-of-the-world cutie eh?"

"No, it's not like that!" Hanatarou said.

"Don't be shy!" Ganju said, now very lighthearted. "Let me check out her face right now – hello Rukia-Chan~!" His face suddenly fell.

Laila felt someone approaching; she turned away from her companions and began to walk to whoever it was only to see Byakuya. "Hello there, Byakuya!" She said, trying to deter him from the path.

"What are you doing here, Sonoda-Fukutaichou?" He said as he stared at her.

"Well." She said as she tried to think up an elaborate lie, than she decided that she wouldn't. "Actually, sir, I am here to save Rukia." She said.

His glare was now fixed upon her. "What?"

"I have chosen the side I think is better." She paused. "And to be honest, they are so much more amusing."

The Onmitsukido surrounded her, she quickly drew her Zanpakutou. They then heard Ganju yelling. They all turned to see him standing on the bridge, ready for a fight. "I'm your opponent."

"Enjin, what are you doing?" Laila said.

"Just shut up and move."

* * *

><p>*Enjin means Ape Man...<p>

Longest chapter yet... I feel VERY accomplished, I hope this was as good as I thought it was while typing it! How was this chapter? Always happy to hear what you readers think! =]

Anyways, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	10. Now KenChan is involved!

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>Laila had drawn her weapon, ready to fight Byakuya if she had to. Really, the Enjin was brave to put himself between her and the captain, but realistically he would be squished the minute it came to a fight.<p>

Ganju pushed past her and pulled out a short sword. She froze; 'Is – is that a Zanpakutou?' She wondered. It looked broken, why did he have it? "Take this!" He yelled as he pulled small things out of his pocket. What was he doing?

Byakuya seemingly walked by, but with that action Ganju was left injured. Laila had only heard of this attack. "My sword was not made to injure the likes of you." He tsk'd. He then stared down at Laila who refused to step back.  
>"Ho-Hold it right there." Ganju said. "Get away from her."<p>

She looked at him. Did he not realize that she was a lieutenant and was capable of taking care of herself? Stupid Enjin.

"Are you deaf?" Byakuya said. "I told you to leave."

"Blah blah BLAH!" Ganju yelled.

'Really?' Laila thought.

"I don't know what it is with you nobles! But a coward that could be scared away by that does not exist in the Shiba family!"

Laila's eyes widened. 'Shiba?' She looked back at Rukia who was standing beside Hanatarou.

She heard much about her predecessor, Kaien Shiba. He was the lieutenant of the 13th Division, and a very good friend of Rukia, and he was married to another Shinigami, a woman with a gentle soul. She had heard that the wife had been killed by a Hollow, and the Hollow took her form, tricking Kaien and taking control of him.

She heard that Rukia had to kill him in order to save him. To keep him from becoming a Hollow himself.

Did that mean that the Enjin, Ganju, was a Shiba? Was he… in fact… Kaien's brother?

Byakuya's eyes widened. "Shiba…?" He turned away from Laila. "Oh…? You are from the Shiba family? Then I am sorry I didn't hit you hard enough… I'll make sure that you don't walk away from this alive." He held up his Zanpakutou.

"Don't." Laila said. "Don't do it –"

"You will be dealt with later." He said calmly. "Scatter… Senbonzakura."

The blade began to scatter in small flakes of pink. Laila quickly threw herself down. "RUN!" Rukia yelled.

Laila let out a shocked cry as she felt the million tiny blades nick and scrape her back, obviously not exempt from the attack that was meant for Ganju.

And then she heard it, like music to sore ears, the voice of her Captain. He was laughing gently. "That was scary." She allowed herself to look up. "I think that's enough, don't you think? Captain Kuchiki?" He managed a smile to Laila. "You've injured my lieutenant."

She got up, wincing at the many cuts on her back. "Captain! You shouldn't be here! Your –"

"Thank you for worrying… Laila –"

"Captain Ukitake?" Rukia said.

"Oh! Kuchiki! You've lost weight since I last saw you! How are you feeling?"

Laila couldn't help but think 'Face palm' as she hid her face in her hand. She loved her Captain, she really did, but sometimes he wasn't… there.

"What is the meaning of this, Ukitake?" Byakuya questioned.

"Releasing a Zanpakutou here is a first offense, even if it's fighting the Ryoka." Ukitake said.

"What are you thinking?" Byakuya drawled angrily.

"Hey, that's my line." Ukitake said good-naturedly.

"It's a war-time situation." Byakuya said. "The ban on releasing a Zanpakutou was lifted."

"War time situation? How can an intrusion of Ryoka end up in that? Unless it is related to the murder of Aizen?"

There was a spike in the Spiritual Pressure, even Laila could sense that whoever was coming had to be a captain, but she knew it well enough to recognize it as Ichipichi.

He landed on the bridge. "Ichipichi?" Laila questioned.

"Ichi – Ichigo?" Rukia said.

He turned to glare at the girls. "You aren't going to tell me run away are you?" He turned from them. "I'll never do that – so don't make me laugh – it wasn't easy coming all this way you know. No matter how you say it, it won't make a difference; I'm going to drag you out of here if I have to." He looked at Rukia again, apparently not done from his rant. He then pointed at Rukia. "I'm not going to listen to a word you say so don't bother!" He yelled.

Laila couldn't help herself. "Know your place woman!"

"Wh-" Rukia started. "What is the meaning of this? Ignoring the rescuee's opinions! What kind of strange rescue attempt is this?" She yelled.

"Shut up! You're being rescued! So stop babbling!" Ichigo yelled back. "You should be curled up in the corner, shivering, crying out 'Help! Help!'."

Laila 'accidentally' slapped him upside the head. She then made her way over to her Captain. "Do you know who he is? Laila?" He questioned.

"Why yes, I do, Captain." She smiled. "He's an idiot I met from the city I lived in before I was… relocated to Soul Society." She paused as he unleashed a massive amount of Reitsu. "He seems to be much stronger than the last time I saw him… this morning." She said as they watched Byakuya engage the orange haired Shinigami.

Byakuya prepared to use his Senbonzakura attack again when out of nowhere a long strip of fabric wrapped around the blade, startling Byakuya. A tall woman appeared, she had hair that looked like it was a shade of purple, and dark skin, her yellow cat-like eyes were narrowed at Byakuya.

"Who's that?" Laila questioned.

"You are –" Ukitake started.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo yelled.

She turned to Ichigo, hit him in the stomach and whisked him away. "Okay." Laila said.

Byakuya turned and began to walk away.

"Hey! Hey!" Ukitake yelled.

"Captain don't –" Maya started.

"Where are you going Byakuya?" He yelled. "What about the others, weren't they the reason you came here?"

"I lost interest." Byakuya said. "Do whatever you want with them."

"He always does whatever he pleases at any given moment." Ukitake said. He then looked at Laila. "I think you should get yourself to the Fourth Division. The back of your Shihakusho looks like it was shredded."

"Technically… it was." She said. She nodded. "But I will go. Are you sure you're fine, Captain?"

"Yes." He smiled.

She bowed before leaving him.

Laila made her way to Fourth Division, because in truth, her back was stinging. She made it to the building and was greeted by Maya who was hauling out a bucket full of bloody water. Her sleeves were held back by an orange roll of fabric and her pants were rolled up past her ankles. "Laila!" She waved.

"… What are you doing?"

"Oh, you see – Captain got into a mess, so we brought him here. So I decided to help them clean the rooms that had bloody floors." She grinned and set the bucket down. She then put her hands on her hips and smiled. "So what's up? I felt a strong Reitsu not too long ago – what happened?"

"That was Ichipichi." Laila stated.

"Really? It felt like a Captain Level – then again it did feel familiar." She said.

"You don't sound surprised." Laila said.

"Well, I did watch Ichi-poo defeat Captain." She said with a shrug.

"And you are also wearing your glasses." Laila said, noticing the black plastic frames upon her friend's tan face.

"Well, yes." She said. "I haven't taken them off since Captain's fight." She shrugged.

"Oi! SONODA!" Someone yelled.

"What do you want?" She yelled back, shaking her fist into the building at the unseen yeller.

"Clean out Holding Cell Nine!"

"Shut up! I don't belong to this division! You can't tell me what to do! I'm more important than you!"

"Maya-Chan." A sickly sweet voice said. "I hope you don't mind cleaning out Abarai-San's holding cell?"

Maya cowered behind Laila. "I'll get right to it… Captain Unohana."

The Captain walked out. "Ah, Laila-Fukutaichou." She said with a pleasant smile. "What brings you here?"

"I got caught in Kuchiki's Senbonzakura attack." She said gesturing to her back. "I've come for – well – medical assistance."

"This way, and Maya –"

"I'm on it."

"You are so helpful." She said with a smile as she lead Laila away.

Laila sat in a secluded room that only women were allowed to enter. She sat up straight as Isane tended to her wounds. "Wow, it looks like Captain Kuchiki didn't let anyone go." The tall Lieutenant said.

"I think he's just annoyed someone was able to actually get to Rukia." She said.

Once Isane was done she wrapped bandages around Laila's torso. "There, all better."

"Thanks." She said as she adjusted her Shihakusho. "I guess I should head off now." She said.

"But wait –"

"Later!" She said as she ran off.

Something was going on in Seireitei and Laila didn't want to miss a single thing.

In the holding cell Maya set the mop aside and leaned against the wall as she looked at Renji with a small frown. She had mopped the floor and the room now smelled of pine. She made to gather everything she had brought in with her and then she heard a gentle voice. "Zabimaru?"

She froze. Why was Renji saying the name of his Zanpakutou? She wondered and turned around.

"What do you want?" He said.

"R-Renji?" She questioned quietly.

"Idiot… he is not my enemy anymore." He said.

"W-Who are you talking to?" She said.

"M-Maya?" He said.

"Sounding a bit crazy there, Renji." She said with a small smirk.

"Are you in here too?" He asked.

"No." She said as she sat down. "Captain Unohana made me clean the cell. Don't you think it smells like pine in here?" She shrugged. "Although I have a feeling she's doing this to keep me from doing anything crazy. Especially since she found out I was on Ichipichi's side, you know?"

He looked at her, brow creased in thought.

"What?" She asked.

He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you thinking about Ichigo?" She asked.

He frowned.

"He's gotten strong." She said. "Really strong… he defeated Captain."

"What?"

"I was there." She said. "When it seemed like he died – he just… came back – and said something about… Zangetsu."

"Zangetsu?" He said.

"His Zanpakutou maybe?" She questioned.

He was silent.

"You saw yours – didn't you?" She said. "I heard you talking to Zabimaru. At first I thought you were crazy – but…" She frowned. "I was told by someone that's how you know you're ready for Bankai."

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

He heard something click and the wood that was clasped about his wrist was loosened. He opened his eyes and saw Maya hiding a key in her shirt. "Don't tell anyone." She said with a wink as she left.

* * *

><p>The following morning Maya, and Laila walked into the room that Kenpachi and various 11th Division members as well as a Ryoka girl occupied. Maya spotted the girl as Laila grinned. She put her hands on her hips and strode over to her, bending at the waist to stare the girl in the eye.<p>

The girl backed away slightly in the chair, she then spotted Laila. "Laila-Chan!" She said.

Maya stood straight. "You know her?" She said.

"From Karakura." Laila shrugged. "How's it hanging, Orihime?"

Maya went back to inspecting this new-comer. She stood straight and sniffed. "Hello, I'm Maya." She said as she held out her hand, almost hitting Orihime in the face. "Sonoda Maya." She said formally.

"Nice to meet you!" The girl said shaking her hand. "I'm Inoue Orihime!" She shook Maya's hand.

Maya winced as someone hit the back of her head. "Owie." She whined as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Madarame-San! You really shouldn't do that!" Orihime said.

"Cheh." Was all Ikkaku said as he sat down beside Yumichika. "So." He said as he put his bandaged hands behind his bald head. "What happened Inoue-San? Is that brat, Ichigo, still alive?"

"Ah… actually – I don't know." She said.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Kenpachi said as he sat up. "He's alive, he definitely is, and I can feel it – he is getting stronger." He smirked and leaned on his knee, Maya excitedly sat beside her captain on the bed. "Interesting." He said. "I'll help you, woman. Because if I go with you I will definitely meet Ichigo again."

"So does that mean we're all on Ichipichi's side now?" Maya questioned.

They all glanced at her.

As they sat a black butterfly fluttered in. "To all Captains and Vice-Captains. The execution of the convict Kuchiki Rukia has been moved up and will take place in 29 hours."

Laila put her hand on the hilt of her sword and grinned. "Looks like we have work to do."

"So what's the plan?" Maya asked.

The rest of the day was spent in careful planning. By midday Maya was told to get everyone food. She walked and hummed quietly to herself as she did so until Renji appeared. She let out a surprised shriek and shoved him into the nearest room there, a broom-closet full of various trinkets as well as brooms. "What are you doing, stupid?" She hissed as she glared up at him. "Do you want to get caught?" She grabbed a broom and whacked him in the chest.

He grabbed the broom. "Is it true they moved up the execution?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "You didn't –"

She ducked his hand as it made to hit the side of her head. "I'm in a holding cell – a fugitive –" He began to rant.

"It's true." She said. "And you need to hurry up and find Ichigo." She let go of the broom and left him to continue whatever she was doing before the interruption.

She thought about Orihime, and her friends. She had met Ishida when Unohana told her to clean out the cells, and she had met Chad, and had a very odd reunion with a bandaged Ganju.

It was morning the day after that when things were set in motion. Orihime and Yachiru had latched onto Kenpachi's back, a jealous Maya kept glaring at Orihime as they all ran through Seireitei. "You can't always have your way." Laila said.

"But I suggested we drag her!" Maya said as she waved her arms about.

Laila rolled her eyes.

Maya pouted and crossed her arms over her chest as they continued to run, Ikkaku and Yumichika yelled at two 11th division idiots. Maya shook her fist at them. "Get off your lazy butts you idiots and do something!" She yelled at them.

"S-Sonoda Yon-Seki!" they choked out.

"Which way do we go now, Woman?" Kenpachi asked Orihime.

"Um – I don't –"

"I think it's that way!" Yachiru said, smacking Orihime in the face with her head as she pointed to the right. "And I think we should go this way too!" She said as she pointed to the left.

"Ow, what was that for? Yachiru-Chan you are mean!" Orihime complained quietly.

Laila let out a sigh as Maya smirked triumphantly.

"It's best to leave it to Orihime-Chan to decide. Lieutenant has a horribly bad sense of direction." Ikkaku said.

Both Yachiru and Maya glared at him. "Shut up Pachinko." Yachiru said as she spat at him a nice glob of spit.

"No one asked you!" Maya said for added measure.

Ikkaku looked like he wanted to kill both girls. Yumichika let out a sigh. "Hey, chill." He said trying to calm his best friend down. "You weren't playing nice to begin with."

"Nuisance." Kenpachi said. "I'll decide myself."

"Yay Ken-Chan!" Yachiru cried out.

Maya was bored; she jumped and landed right between Yachiru and Orihime as she shoved her out of the way. "Move." She told the younger girl. "I say we go that way!" She pointed, her hand going right through the spikes, making the bells jingle as she did so.

For once he listened to her and they crashed through a wall ending up in a holding cell.

Laila could hear Enjin yelling out in fear as the wall crumbled and fell away. Once the dust settled they could see Orihime's friend.

"Hey! Four-eyes!" Laila said excitedly.

"L-L-Laila-San!" Ishida cried out as he quickly backed away into a corner.

Now that Orihime had her friends she opted to walk with them, leaving Kenpachi to Yachiru and Maya. Every so often they would end up in a dead-end.

"SEE!" Ikkaku yelled. "This is why I hate it when Vice-Captain leads!"

Yachiru launched herself at Ikkaku and began to bite on his head. How she managed to do that was beyond the comprehension of anyone, all Ikkaku could do was stare up at her cross-eyes as he tried to shake her off.

Maya got down as Laila and Yumichika approached. "Captain." Yumichika said.

"Do you –" Laila started as she glanced around.

"Yeah." Kenpachi said. He then looked up. "You are shameless to sneak around like that boys. Get out of here!" His eye glanced around. "Cowardly hiding your Spiritual Pressure isn't something Captain's should do!"

"… You sure speak with authority." Someone said. "Do you know how foolish the deed is that you are doing?"

Captain Komamura, his lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba, Captain Tosen, and his lieutenant Hisagi Shuhei, they stood on the rooftops of the surrounding buildings as they stared down at the group.

"Where are you taking the Ryoka?" Tosen questioned. "Zaraki, have you lost all your pride and righteousness when you lost that battle?"

Maya scoffed. Since when did her captain ever have an ounce of righteousness in his massive being?

"Four versus one. That's not even enough to test my sword with."

Maya looked up at him. "Captain – We can –"

"Maa-Chan! You know better than to disturb Ken-Chan when he's excited!" Yachiru exclaimed. She then jumped onto Maya's shoulder. "Ken-Chan! We'll go on and search for Ichi! Catch up with us soon!"

"Yeah, sure." He said not paying attention.

Maya and Laila glanced at each other before Yachiru could force Maya to move.

* * *

><p>A question, how are the characters (My OCs I mean) how are they developing, and how well are they fitting in to the story?<p>

Also, this is the 10th Chapter! And I owe it all to you guys who have been reviewing and whoever favorited and/or put this story in their alerts! You guys are cool, but don't stop reviewin'! (Am I the only one who heard 'Don't stop believing' in my head?)

Anyways, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	11. Battle

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku and Yumichika elected to stay behind with Kenpachi as the group continued to make their way through Soul Society until they hit yet another dead end. "Not again!" Ishida complained.<p>

"Shut your cake-hole." Maya said. "It's not like you can do better."

"Don't say things like that!" He said.

She snorted and then froze. There was an unfamiliar Reitsu in the area. "Hey, guys, feel that?" She said stiffly.

Laila looked up. "That doesn't feel like Soul Society Shinigami." She said.

"What do you mean, Laila-Chan, Maya-Chan?" Orihime said.

Yachiru giggled. "Didn't they tell you?" She said.

Laila put a hand to her forehead. "I can't believe I forgot." She muttered.

"What?" Maya asked.

"For added measure – old Yama-Ji asked for a couple of back-up troops." She said. "From Jinan."

Maya froze. "Those jerks?"

"Hey, who're you calling a jerk?" Someone yelled.

They all froze and turned to see two people standing on the building beside them. One was a short girl who wore loose pink robes, she looked to be maybe twelve, beside her was an annoyed looking woman who wore black robes and a Hijab.

Maya put her hands on her hips and glared up at them. "You!"

"You –" The older woman grabbed the back of the younger girl's robes as her arms flailed about as she tried to snatch Maya and hit her.

"You are an annoying addition to this chain of events." Maya said. "But I guess it can't be helped. See ya!" She turned.

"Ha! See, I told you! They would chicken out – especially her!" The girl said pointing at Maya.

Maya froze and turned. "What did you say?" She said glaring at the girl.

"You think we haven't heard about you? Yeah, we did!" She yelled as she pointed at Maya. "You're all that idiot Rashid talks about!"

"Like that's my fault!" Maya yelled back.

Apparently this Rashid guy was a touchy subject.

"Well whatever!" The girl yelled, she bit the hand of the woman restraining her and then she got to Maya. "_I_am Dina Kamil, his sister." She puffed out her chest.

Maya looked down at her. "Hey brat, you're really short."

The girl glared at her and drew her sword. "Oh yeah? But I'm the Lieutenant of the Eighth Squad of the Heaven's Guard!" She yelled at Maya.

Yachiru giggled. "Maa-Chan is excited." She said as she swiftly jumped off Maya's shoulder.

"Hey, brat." Maya said. "You seem like you're pretty strong."

Dina glared at her, Maya could see she had freckles across her pale face; harsh green eyes stared from behind a black fringe of hair. "Oh yeah?" She yelled back.

Maya rolled her eyes. "I hate loud people." She said as she drew her weapon. "You're loud – and it's annoying Me."

"You – you – old hag!" She yelled at Maya.

She looked bemused. "Old Hag? Never heard that one before."

They all gasped as the girl attacked Maya, their blades locked as they stared each other down. Maya looked down at her with cool indifference while the child glared up at her in unrestrained fury and hate. "Hey, Kid, why don't you go back to your keeper?" She pointed to the woman who looked annoyed.

"Keeper?" She yelled. "What am I? Some sort of MONKEY!" She began to erratically attack Maya who dodged very easily.

Laila turned to the others. "You guys go on ahead; we'll take care of this."

Yachiru laughed as she ran off. Orihime ran after her.

Laila looked up at the annoyed woman as she watched the child attacking the much older girl. "What about you?" Laila said.

She turned her glacier blue eyes to Laila. "You would not want to engage with me." She said. Her voice was formal, and she pronounced every letter. She sounded like a noble. "Unless you have broken a law, then I must be forced."

"Must be forced?" Laila scoffed. "You don't belong to Soul Society!" She laughed. "I could just walk away right now!"

She blinked as the woman suddenly appeared before her. "I said you would not want to engage with me because of how much weaker you are than I am." She said.

Laila's laughter died as she glared up at the woman. "Oh yeah?" She said. "I believe that you are in our territory." She said.

The woman smirked. "Yes, indeed." She said. "But do not forget in a wartime situation we have just as much jurisdiction as you do, or do you not know that… Lieutenant?"

It was true. Because of all the Shinigami that had fallen in Soul Society, Yamamoto requested for the aid of the Heaven Guards. It had happened before, especially when Soul Society was in such a state of pandemonium, as long as they were there they had the rights of the Shinigami. And likewise when Jinan called for aid the Shinigami had the same rights of the Guards.

Laila glanced back at Maya who was still lazily fending off the erratic girl before glancing back at the woman. "You don't look like you want to fight."

"No." She said as she drew her weapon. "But I have taken a great offense to the words you have spoken, and I cannot abide by that."

"Then I humbly apologize." Laila said. "Not really."

Maya kicked the girl away. "Oi! Brat! What the heck is your problem?" She yelled. There was a bruise blossoming on her cheek.

"You're stupid!" Dina yelled. "And I hate you!"

"I don't even know you!" Maya yelled.

Dina glared at her as she held out her sword. Maya could feel her Spiritual Pressure increase. "Hack away, Gahzwan*!" She yelled.

Her blade morphed into a scythe that was twice her height. Maya held out her sword. "Grow Hozukimaru!" It morphed into the shiny spear that seemed to be full of energy and flames. She quickly blocked a swipe that could have been very deadly. She looked at Laila who was gripping what looked like a mace.

Laila had summoned her Shikai as her opponent, whose name she found out was Sadira, had as well. Sadira's weapon was a sword with a curved blade that seemed to move quicker than any normal blade Laila had ever had the chance to see.

Sadira was also the head of a Division in the Guards. Laila knew if she defeated this opponent she would be stronger than she thought she was. She felt a rise in Spiritual Pressure that was not from her or her opponent and she looked at Maya and Dina who fought as their Spiritual Pressures arose and clashed as their weapons did. They were nothing but blurs as they moved about, fighting, dodging and attacking. She let out a gasp as Sadira got a good slash on her arm.

She glared at her opponent and shook the mace, the head which was ornate and looked like a sun dropped to the sand as it was attached to a chain; Laila swung it expertly as she attacked Sadira. She could hear Maya laughing, something that would have made Kenpachi very, very proud. She managed to slam the head into Sadira's shoulder. Sadira's eyes widened at the unexpected attack and injury, but it seemed like Laila had gotten her left arm. Sadira fought with her right hand, so she was not in the clear just yet.

A wall exploded as the girls crashed through it. Maya kicked Dina in the face as she raced to the fallen Fourth-Seat who lay amongst the rubble. She had in injury in her side, and it seemed like the scythe had some sort of poison in the blade because her injuries were burning like crazy, and not in the way wounds should, and she knew what they should feel like. Her glasses had been shattered in the fight but didn't think much of it because she had at least fifty pairs hidden in her desk.

"Think you're important Shinigami?" Dina yelled. She too looked beat-up. "Ha!"

"You are so freaking annoying!" Maya yelled as she attacked Dina. "Shut up and stop yelling!" She swung the spear, flames licked on the metal. Dina already had burns on her arms and legs, and a wound on her cheek that looked like it had been seared into her flesh.

And then what Dina did was unexpected to Maya. The girl spat blood out of her mouth, and Maya could have sworn she saw a tooth follow it. She then glared at Maya and said: "Bankai."

Maya flew back into the rubble as the scythe grew in size; a chain was now wrapped about Dina's waist and attached to a belt. Maya looked up at the massive weapon; she looked down at the girl and smirked. "Is that all you got?"

Laila felt the extreme rise in power as she looked down at the injured Sadira. She flicked the blood off her Zanpakutou and sheathed it. She then sighed and picked up the injured woman. "I am going to be in so much trouble for this." She groaned.

The woman was unconscious and badly injured. So was Laila and she barely managed to keep herself upright and carry Sadira but the moment she tried to move she collapsed and both bodies fell to the ground that was specked with their blood.

Maya had felt a massive force that felt like Laila's Spiritual Pressure, but she couldn't be sure because she was too focused on her own fight.

It was now she wished she had achieved Bankai, especially now that she was fighting Dina's massive scythe. She was becoming weary as she tried to keep up with the swift attacks that she barely missed. Training with Ikkaku, or Renji was one thing – but this was another.

As she fought she didn't realize that her side was clear, when she did it had been too late and the tip of the spear had pierced her side.

She let out a gasp as the pain paralyzed her for a second. Once she got over it she put her hand on the curve of the sharp blade as she pushed it out of her side, her blood gushing out with the absence of the blade as it kept it in.

"It's too late." Dina smirked. "The poison is already coursing through your veins. Soon you will be completely immobile."

Maya could indeed feel her limbs growing heavy as she moved. But it didn't stop her. She swung her spear and a giant flame burst out of it, slashing across the girl as she flew back. With another quick attack she rendered Dina unconscious before she herself succumbed to the darkness.

Her body swayed as she fell to her knees and then to her face, her Zanpakutou's blade was broken at the hilt as it was tossed beside her. The girl was also strewn on the ground.

Laila weakly pushed herself off the ground, her body hurt all over as she managed to get to Maya who was face-down in her own blood, her Zanpakutou at her said. She sat beside her, her vision hazy from blood-loss. "You probably didn't even feel it." She said. "All the better." She let out a sigh.

"Sonoda-Fukutaichou!" Someone yelled.

She turned her head and saw a rabble of Fourth-Division guys. She managed a smirk. "What? You gunna turn us in?" She asked before she too fell face-first onto the dirt.

* * *

><p>Laila walked around restlessly, her body was mostly bandaged and she wore a light Yukata. She stared at Maya who was still unconscious, her Zanpakutou was mounted on the wall above the bed and she still looked pale. Apparently the poison had gotten throughout most of her body and was keeping it from healing so they had to ask Captain Kurotsuchi to figure out an antidote.<p>

Rukia had been saved, and the turmoil throughout Soul Society had stopped. She heard the door slide open and Orihime walked in, the ward had been specifically closed off for Maya and Sadira who was on another bed not too far from her. "Is Maya-Chan okay?" Orihime asked.

Laila didn't know how to react, ever since she met her Maya had been nothing but rude to Orihime. Laila held up a bandaged hand. "Captain Unohana said the poison was keeping her wounds from healing." She said as she gestured to Maya.

"Can I try healing her?" Orihime asked.

"You know she probably won't thank you, right?" Laila said dryly.

Orihime smiled. "She helped us save Rukia-Chan." She said. "And she's friends with Kurosaki-Kun."

Laila shrugged. "Do what you want kid." She said as she sat on her bed.

"Thank you!" Orihime said and she held her hands to her hair-clips. Two fairy-like creatures appeared and went to Maya, a gold shimmering shield appearing around her. A short while later Maya began to stir. She then sat up, sitting right through the shield. "I'm going to kill that stupid pipsqueak!" She yelled and got ready to get up.

She froze and looked down at herself, she was wearing a loose Yukata over her bandaged torso, arms, and legs. And her hair was free from the scarf and it hung freely to her mid-back. "Wait –" She said then saw Orihime smiling. "It's you."

Laila got up and punched the back of Maya's head. "She healed you, thank her." She said.

"Ow." Maya groaned as she clutched the back of her head. "Fine! I'm sorry!" She glared at Laila then let her hands drop into her lap. "Thank you, Inoue-San." She said.

Orihime smiled. "You're welcome!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed as she looked away. She then saw their opponents. "What are they doing here?"

"Shut up!" Dina yelled, obviously awake.

"Make me, brat!" Maya yelled back.

"You are all very annoying." Sadira said as she got up and rubbed her temple. Mahogany hair flowed well past her elbows. "One cannot rest in this noise."

"Then find another room." Maya said.

"Your insolence is overbearing." She said as she lay back down on the bed.

"What?"

"You tell her Sadie!" Dina called out excitedly.

"Be silence, Kamil." Sadira said. "You are just as bad as they are."

Maya and Laila stuck their tongues out at Dina whose freckled face turned red. "You're supposed to be on my side!" She yelled.

Sadira turned her back to them and ignored the annoyed cries of her subordinate.

Laila and Maya pointed and silently made fun of the fuming Dina. "It is distasteful to goad someone you have defeated." Sadira said.

Dina smirked in triumph and made faces at them.

"And there is no honor in making fun of someone who has defeated you."

"You aren't related to Kuchiki Byakuya, are you?" Maya said.

There was an annoyed silence from Sadira.

"Guess not." Laila said with a chuckle.

"So what did we miss?" Maya asked.

Laila shrugged. "Captain Unohana refused to say anything. She said she would tell us when we were healed."

Maya scoffed.

Unohana walked in with Isane. "I hope all is well?" She said with a sweet smile.

Maya quickly hid under the blanket. "Fine! Everything is fine! Perfect!"

Dina smirked. "Chicken."

"Did you say something, Kamil-Fukutaichou?" Unohana said as she looked at Dina.

The girl balked under her stare. "I- I – No Ma'am."

"It seems like you are well enough to leave." She said to Maya. "As are you, Laila-San." She said.

"Orihime healed us." Laila said.

"Very well, you may leave."

They smirked at Dina as they got up. "Thank you Captain."

* * *

><p>*One on expedition, to conquer<p>

I must say, I am enjoying writing this story a bit too much! How was this chapter? Any thoughts? Opinions? They are appreciated! Don't forget to review!

Anyways, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	12. Secrets, and the end of Turmoil

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>The air was cool against her face, and the moon was full. She walked outside and shut the door behind her. Since the 11th Division was trashed Maya had opted to stay in Fourth Division, but she was a bit restless. No one had told her what had happened, and the fact that she had seen Byakuya in a ward disturbed her greatly.<p>

She turned her head to see she was not alone on the wood porch. "Hello Pineapple-Kun." She said as she made her way over to Renji, he wore his infamous pink Yukata and his hair was down. She plopped down beside him and let her feet hang off the platform. He didn't look up. She looked at the sky. "Everything's so quiet." She commented.

"Yeah."

She looked at him. "So, have you surpassed Byakuya? Or will you still hang around us dogs?" She questioned.

He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." She said, not really sounding sorry.

She fell silent, her feet swinging to-and-fro as she stared at them. "What happened?" She asked. "Everyone is quiet…" She stated. "Byakuya was injured badly… And I saw Momo today –"

"We were betrayed." He said.

"B-Betrayed?" She said quietly.

"By the former captains Ichimaru, Tosen, and Aizen." He said.

"A-Aizen." She said in disbelief. Everyone knew that she was fond of Aizen. "But –"

"He admitted to every offense." He said. "Right before the Menos Grande took them away."

She looked down. "Poor Shuhei." She said quietly. "He looked up to his Captain."

Renji was silent.

She let out a sigh. "I never thought –" She shook her head. "But Aizen…?" She frowned. "He was such a calm, quiet, and good guy." She paused. "He was Clark Kent for the love of God!" She threw her hands up.

Renji didn't care who this Clark Kent was, because he was used to Maya's bizarre references to the Human World. "He played us, all of us." He said. "And he would have used you to get away if you were conscious and there."

She blinked and looked up at him; she had never heard him use such a genuinely harsh voice with her. "I –" She started. She then frowned again. "He was trying to win our trust… that one time." She said.

He snorted. "I heard you got into a fight with the Guards?" He said, changing the subject.

"Yeah." She said. "A Captain and her Lieutenant… I took on the annoying half-pint of a lieutenant." She said dryly. "But Laila took on the Captain… also…" She trailed off, deep in thought.

"What?" He questioned.

"I just –" She narrowed her eyes as her hand scratched the side of her nose. "In the fight, I felt a massive amount of Spiritual Pressure." She said. "And – it wasn't unfamiliar – in fact – it felt a lot like Laila's – but that can't be because – it felt like a Captain's…" She trailed off. "She can't be – right?"

He shrugged and stared at something, or rather someone hidden in the shadows. The person quickly left them. He inwardly scoffed; these girls were nothing but trouble since they arrived to Soul Society. "I think it's great." She said after a while of silence. "Maybe we can all relax." She stated. "And I think I will take up that offer and go on a visit to Jinan –"

"What?" He said loudly.

She poked her ear as she winced. "That's too loud, Renji." She said.

"What do you mean go to that place? They'll try to force you to stay!" He said.

"I won't let them make me." She promised.

"Oh yeah?" He said.

She grinned. "I have more things to stay for here." She shrugged. "And it's only a month."

He huffed.

She smirked. "You… are you – jealous?" She said slyly.

"Why would I be jealous?" He yelled as he shook his fist in her face.

She laughed. "Calm down, I'm just kidding." She smiled and watched as he put his hand down again. "But you know, even if it is just a month away – I'm going to miss this place." She let out a sigh. "I shudder to think how I'll have to act here."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She looked down and then she let out a yawn. "Well, I should get going to bed!" She said as she stretched, hitting him in the face as she did that. "Good night Pineapple-Kun." She said as she walked back into the building.

Renji scowled. "Come out of your hiding place."

Laila appeared beside him. "I was surprised you didn't tell on me since you like her so much." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah right. What was she talking about?" He said.

Laila's smirk fell. She looked at the moon. "Promise not to tell Maya? She'll kill me if she finds out I hid something so big from her."

"What?" He said.

She let out a sigh. "I didn't exactly die when I said I did."

"What?" Renji said.

She frowned. "Well – it's a long –"

"What did you do?" He said.

She let out a sigh. "I died – not too long after you guys left Jordan." She said. "This idiot was put as my guard and he failed when it came to a Hollow attack. We were both killed." She frowned.

"Who – crossed you over?" He asked slowly.

She frowned. "Rukia." She said quietly. "Urahara had 'happened' to be in Jordan at the time, although I suspect he had been tailing me for a while. I ended up in Soul Society – but then he somehow managed to get me back to the Human World – I never question how Urahara works." She looked at Renji who was listening intently. "He gave me a Gigai and trained me in his shop. I stayed in Karakura for a while, just training. When Rukia was re-stationed in Karakura – I decided to tag along with her, I went to Karakura High with her, and met the gang – Urahara… has this method of training that seems to be accelerated – and all I know is that by the time I had finally decided to 'arrive' in Soul Society, I was already at a Lieutenants Level…"

"So… you basically lied to everyone – why?" He asked.

"I promised Urahara I wouldn't say who trained me." She replied.

"And what was that surge of –"

"…my Bankai." Laila said.

Renji's jaw tightened. He then got up and nodded.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Yeah." He said waving a hand over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Maya and Laila strolled through Seireitei. Laila had a new sash around her waist instead of the normal white one she had managed to steal a blue one from Byakuya's sick room. Their arms were linked as they strolled and chatted happily.<p>

As they walked they came across Sadira and Dina who was being held up by the former by the scarf that was tied about her waist. "I believe my subordinate has something to say." She said in that stoic matter that never seemed to leave her.

"Do you, pipsqueak?" Maya said as she looked down at Dina.

"Dina." Sadira said. "We are guests in their home, it is you who are at offense here, and so you must apologize."

Dina glared at her and then her look was even worse when she looked at Maya. "I'm sorry." She said.

"For…?" Maya said, enjoying this a bit too much.

Dina mumbled something.

"Beg Pardon? I didn't really catch that."

"For beating you up you annoying old Hag!" She yelled, shaking her fist at Maya.

"Sadira-San." Maya said. "Will you really allow your subordinate speak like that to me?"

Dina's look could have curdled milk. "What are you saying?"

Maya smirked as she bent down to look Dina in the eye. "Apologize properly."

Laila chuckled; she could tell Maya was having fun.

"I'm sorry." Dina mumbled.

"Good girl." She said patting the top of her head. "And now we must graciously apologize for wining, why don't we all just get along?" Maya said.

Sadira looked at her distastefully. "I will never understand why that idiot is so keen on having you visit Jinan." She said before turning on her heel. "Come, Dina, we must return, Commander will want our report about our stay in this disdainful place."

Dina stuck her tongue out at Laila and Maya, a gesture the girls returned as they watched the two walk away.

"Well." Maya said. "That was nice, don't you think?" She questioned.

"Oh, very, I think Dina likes you." Laila said.

"Who? The brat? Really?" Maya smiled. "I felt so too." She nodded.

Laila chuckled and linked her arm through Maya's. "So are you really going to Jinan?" She asked.

"We." Maya said. "_We_ are going to Jinan."

"W-What?" Laila yelled. "I don't want to go! I keep hearing how creepy they are!"

"Please." Maya said with a pout.

Laila cringed. "No." She then added. "Plus, I am a lieutenant. I can't just abandon my captain."

Maya sighed. "True, but who will go with me?"

Laila shrugged. "We'll figure something out." She grinned. "So when are they leaving?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." Laila said. "A Senkaimon will be opened in the morning."

"I'm almost sorry to see them go." She said. "I think I would have been good friends with Ichipichi." She shrugged. "Oh well, maybe I'll get lucky and have a mission to the Human World."

"Come on." Laila said. "Our division is having a nice party."

"I don't know." Maya said hesitantly.

"Sheesh Maya, you're dead – live a little!" She said playfully hitting her friend's shoulder.

Maya's nose wrinkled as she grinned. "Fine."

"Let's go!" She said as she dragged her away.

The following morning the girls ran to where everyone seemed to be gathered, Renji glared at them. "You're late."

"We slept in." Maya said.

"Where were you?" He asked.

They chuckled uneasily. "Well, it started off as a party." Maya said.

"That somehow morphed into… well – a riot?" Laila said looking at Maya who shrugged.

"All I know was that… Ikkaku was trashed, Yumichika was being a pain, and there were fireworks… lots and lots of fireworks, and Yoruichi-San said it was ok." Maya scratched her head. "Although we didn't drink it seems a bit hazy."

"Weren't you hit in the head?" Laila questioned.

"Oh yeah, the brawl." Maya said with an easy smirk.

Renji glared at her. "Another brawl?"

Laila looked amused. "Brawls are a normal thing for you?" She questioned.

"There may have been the one or two brawls I caused –"

"Try twenty." Ikkaku snorted from behind them.

"I think it is even more than that." Kira interjected. "Maya-San is a very wild –"

A glare from Maya made him cringe and fall silent. Laila, however, found this very amusing. "Maya starting brawls… I never thought I would live to see the day – well…" She looked pointedly at her Shihakusho and shrugged. "I guess I had to die to see your wild side."

Maya crossed her arms over her chest and sulked a bit as Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida all gathered before the Senkaimon. Ichigo looked over to Laila and Maya. "Make sure you visit soon, Laila." He said.

"You know I can't stay away even if I wanted to." She smiled and waved.

"Wait." Ukitake said to Ichigo. "Take this."

"What's this?" Ichigo questioned.

"A substitute Shinigami Badge." Ukitake explained. "That way you are officially identified as a Substitute Shinigami for Soul Society."

"Welcome to the slave labor!" Maya called out.

Several people glared at her, she smiled awkwardly. "Slave labor of love."

This earned a couple of eye-rolls.

Everyone watched as the group left.

"Back to boring life it is." Maya said as everyone dispersed.

Although the conflict within Soul Society was over, Maya had the feeling there was more turmoil yet to come, she was sure something was about to happen soon. And the creeping feeling in her mind told her whatever it was would probably be in Jinan. And everyone knew that whatever Maya felt in her gut, and mind usually happened.

Or it was that omelet she had for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Ooohhh... Secrets... so what do you guys think about Sadira and Dina? Personally I love them, then again, I did make them, so I should!<p>

Anyways, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	13. In Jinan

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>Maya stared at her luggage. "What are you packing?" Laila said. "All you have is a Shihakusho – and those two Yukatas, and the nice Kimono Captain Ukitake gave you for your birthday."<p>

Maya looked over at Laila who was perched on a suitcase. "Hello!" She said. "These awesome vests? I have one in every color and every pattern!" She gestured to her bright red vest. "So who's going with me to Jinan?" She questioned.

She smirked. "Renji."

Maya dropped the pair of wooden Geta she was trying to fit into her suitcase. "What? I thought you said Lieutenants –"

"I was lying, I just didn't want to go." Laila smirked.

She then remembered what had transpired the previous night.

* * *

><p><em>There was a meeting of Maya's friends, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, Momo, Renji, Nemu, Nanao, and various other Shinigami, all of whom were deciding on who to accompany Maya to Jinan. Of course everyone had some sort of spat with the Guard; Ikkaku had fought with one, resulting in a near fatal injury to both of them. Rangiku didn't want to end up in a place she could drink freely, and so was the case with the others.<em>

_"I know!" Laila said as she shot up in her seat. She then pointed at Renji. "YOU will go with her, Abarai!" She yelled._

_"What? Why me?" He yelled back._

_"Because you_ loooove _her~!" Laila said._

_"Shut your face!" He said in a hiss._

_"Everyone who votes for Renji to go with Maya say I!"_

_"I!" Everyone yelled and then ran out of the room leaving Renji looking around in shock._

* * *

><p>Laila smiled. "He said he was thrilled to take you."<p>

"Laila, I'm not going to Jinan without you." Maya said.

"You can't make me go with you." Laila said.

Maya pouted. "Please?"

"Don't do that." Laila said not looking at her.

"Pretty please~!" She said in a tiny voice. "Please Laila? Laila, Please?"

"GOD! Fine I'll go too!" She then stomped out of the room. Maya smirked and continued to pack. When she was done she carried her own luggage outside until she saw a tall elegant looking man who bowed. "Lady Maya." He said. "I was sent to help you on your journey."

"Help me on my journey." She stated. "You are aware that I will not travel on my own, correct?"

He looked up, confused.

"OI!" Renji said angrily, he had a pack on his back and he looked annoyed. He then glared at the man. "Who's he?"

"He is here to help us on your journey." Maya said.

Laila finally arrived with her bags. "Who's the dude?" She asked.

The man now looked beyond irritated with these three brash Shinigami. "Shall we leave?"

"Sure." They said and followed him to a carriage that was drawn by two beautiful horses.

"You have horses?" Maya asked almost excitedly as she bound over to the creatures, the moment she extended her hand to touch it, it snapped it's teeth arrogantly, making her quickly draw her hand away. "Mean horse." She said scowling up at the proud animal.

"We must haste, you are expected at Jinan as soon as possible." The man said as they loaded their luggage onto the top of the carriage.

Maya then pushed Laila in, and stumbled as Renji did the same to her, but not before she was sure she had a handful of his sleeve to pull him in as well. The three were seated and the man sat outside to lead the horses.

"I don't think we've ever been in a coach before." Maya said.

"Why would we?" Laila said. "It's not like we lived in a time where we had to."

"True." Maya said as she sat facing Laila to stare out the window. People watched curiously as they passed by. Renji looked annoyed, "You know, this will be a long journey, so you can lighten up." She said to Renji.

"Yeah, Pineapple-Kun, lighten up."

He huffed and stared out his window.

Since her death, Maya had not been outside of Soul Society save to go to the Human World. She was worried about what she might find; she knew that – despite the fact the people in Jinan were more like her, she did not know if she would fit in. She let out a sigh. 'All of Ramadan in Jinan.' She thought while glancing at her companions, Laila was mercilessly teasing Renji who glared at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window again, houses rolled past them and into the distance as they finally were out of Soul Society.

The distance between both lands was a great one so that the immensity of Spiritual Pressures that both lands emitted did not clash. She looked over at her friends again, Laila was reading, and Renji was staring blankly out the window. "I bet we'll have a lot of fun." She said. "In Jinan, I mean."

He lifted an eyebrow and looked at her. "Is that what you think?"

She shrugged.

He snorted. "Wait until you see why we don't like Jinan, or the idiots that live in it." He looked away.

Maya frowned and saw Laila glance up from her book to look at her. "I think I'm going to take a nap." Laila announced. "Maya, switch places with me so I can –" She gestured to the bench.

Maya got up and watched as Laila made herself comfortable and laid down on the cushioned bench, her book was under her head as she pulled her long ebony hair into a sloppy bun. "You kids play nice while I sleep." She instructed before closing her eyes.

They sat there in silence, Maya played with a stray bit of string in the hem of her vest.

"You think it will be all fun and games." He said dryly.

"I don't see what you have against the people in Jinan." She said quietly.

"You think they're all like you, don't you?" He snorted. "Are you in for a surprise."

"What…"

"Let's just say they take advantage of their situation." He said. And at that they were silent, and nothing else was said the whole ride there.

Night had fallen when they passed ornate gates on the road. Laila and Maya pressed their noses to the windows as they tried to look outside. Jinan was built similarly to Soul Society, smaller cities around a major one, and in the center of the main city was what resembled a citadel with thirty towers, gleaming tall into the sky, their windows glittered with the light from within.

"That is where their Guards are." Renji explained. "Thirty towers for thirty divisions."

"Thirty…" The girls said in awe.

"Wish they were as efficient as their numbers." He said dryly.

The girls looked at him. He scowled as they approached the glittering city. "Welcome to Azad, the capitol of Jinan."

They looked outside again and watched the world pass one place was lit up and looked a bit seedy, loud oriental music blared out from the hazy windows. "What's that?" They asked.

Renji looked disgusted. "You don't want to know."

Their eyes were glued to the bar as they passed it. Still wondering what was going on in there. They finally stopped at the Citadel, the man opened the door to let them out. "Finally." Laila said as she pushed Maya and Renji out. The two tumbled to the ground and she stepped out, not minding that she used them as her own steps.

"Miss Maya?" Someone said.

Maya groaned and got up only to face the one person who was so persistent it merited him an award. "Rashid Kamil." She said.

Laila turned and had to admit that Maya's stalker wasn't bad looking at all. He was tall, with long black hair, and keen blue eyes that were glued to a scowling Maya. "You are in my city, my dear." He said smoothly. "Did you think that you would not see me?"

"I was hoping that would happen." She said. "But, alas! I am not so lucky."

"Abarai." Rashid said, acknowledging Renji.

"Kamil."

Both men stared each other down. "Hello!" Laila said. "I'm Laila Sonoda!"

"Sonoda?" Rashid said.

Maya nodded. "Laila… was taken in as my sister." She said gesturing to Laila.

"OI!" A voice yelled.

"_Brat_." Maya muttered, they could have sworn they saw her eye twitch.

"What did you call me?" Dina yelled as she ran to meet them.

"You heard me you annoying kid!" Maya said as her fist flew at the same time Dina's did, but rather than meeting the face of the other Maya found her fist had hit a chest, while Dina's fist was embedded in the back of someone.

They looked up at Rashid who was smiling. "Dina, that's not how we welcome our guests."

The girl pulled her hand away and glared at her brother.

"And, Maya that is not how we treat out hosts."

Maya's lip curled in a snarl, she wanted to move but Laila held her back. "She's just tired." Laila said.

"Right." He said. "I will have someone escort you to your rooms; tomorrow you will have a tour of the grandeur of Jinan."

When he said Grandeur, Maya couldn't help but think back to the seedy bar with the music and smoke that they had seen upon their entrance to Jinan.

A woman led them to three adjacent rooms inside the 12th tower within the Citadel.

* * *

><p>Renji sat on a chair as the girls were tossed on Maya's plush bed. "Notice how your room is the best?" Laila said.<p>

"He's up to something." Maya replied.

"He's probably planning on winning your heart, marrying you, and having freak children with you – but you have to admit, he's quite the looker." Laila said.

This earned her a pillow to the face. "I'm serious, Laila." She said as she sat up. "There is something… not right about this place." She got up. "I can't forget the looks of that one place – if there is such a place in a city supposedly full of Muslim souls – then…" She walked to the window and gestured to outside. "Corruption – just how –?"

"All over." Renji said. "Why do you think we tried to keep you from coming here, idiot?" He said.

"You could have told me." She said glaring up at him. "Now I'm stuck in a city I don't know what to think about – in the same building as the guy who is stalking me – and –"

"Whose fault is that?" Renji said.

"You should have stopped me!" She yelled at him.

"You're so thick headed whatever anyone told you bounced right off that stupid skull of yours." He said as he hit the top of her head with his knuckles.

She roughly pushed his hand away and glared up at him.

"In his defense." Laila said. "We did try to keep you from coming here." She sat up. "Everyone told me how bad it is here –"

"And you _didn't_tell me?" She said. "What else are you not telling me?"

Laila's face was stony. "I'm tired." She said. "I think I'm going to bed."

Maya didn't say anything as she watched Laila leave, Renji soon followed. Maya let out a frustrated sigh. 'Tomorrow's going to be a long day.' She thought.

The following morning she woke up to Laila sitting on her bed, staring right at her.

"Why do you do that?" Maya groaned and hid her face in her pillow.

"You drool when you sleep." Laila said. "You also sleep-talk, its very fascinating actually."

"That's not creepy at all." Maya said dryly.

"Hey, I'm not lying about it." Laila shrugged. "I like watching you sleep." She smirked.

Outside in the hall Renji was about to knock on the door when he heard Maya shriek. "Get out!" The doors flew open and Laila ran out, several pillows flying out after her. Renji's eyes widened as he saw something he had never seen before. Maya's hair, the brown locks stuck out in every direction, her eyes widened and she quickly shut the door. Laila snickered as she picked up the pillows. "You saw her Holy Hair." She smirked.

Renji still looked shocked.

"Hello? Pineapple-Kun?" She said waving her hand in front of his face. "Renji? Anyone in there?"

Maya appeared again, this time wearing her Hijab, and over her Shihakusho there was a green vest that had a gold hem. She grabbed the pillows and threw them into the room. She then shut the door and looked at Renji, she then delivered a swift kick to his shin; he clutched his leg and glared at her. "Let's go." She said.

The three began to explore the city; people greeted them with mild disdain as they walked along. "I think it's our Shihakushos." Laila said with a shrug.

"Miss Maya!" Someone yelled. They turned and saw a boy of about 13 running; he stumbled to a halt as he reached them. "Miss Maya, Captain Kamil wished to speak to you!" He said as he saluted them.

The three looked annoyed.

"Also, I was told to show you around town." He added.

"What is your name, boy?" Laila said.

"Faris." He said. "Most people call me lurch."

The three looked at each other then back at 'Lurch.' "Uh… which way –" Maya started.

He pointed to the Citadel. "The 29th Tower." He said.

"Thank you Hurl." She said.

"Lurch."

"Whatever." She said before running off.

Laila and Renji looked at the short boy, he had pale blond hair and brown eyes, his face was dusted with freckles. He smiled up at them. Of course, both being terrible with kids, they stared down at him… unsure of what to do. "What now?" Laila said.

Maya had went up stairs and then walked down a hall to the 29th tower. The stairs spiraled past rooms and then at the end, at the top of the stairs were two ornate doors. She assumed this was where she was meant to go, she knocked and waited. "Enter." Someone said.

She opened the door and walked in, the room was spacious and full of furniture, yet it was tastefully decorated. At a desk sat Rashid, he was looking over some papers, he smiled. "Maya."

"I was told you wanted to speak with me." She said.

"Yes, have a seat." He said gesturing to the chair before him.

She sat down and put her hands on her lap. "Would you like anything to drink?" He questioned.

She frowned. "Fasting." She said.

"Right… right." He said with a slight, almost unnoticeable smirk. "Ramadan." He looked down at his work. "Tell me, how do you find Jinan?"

"Not what I expected." She said honestly.

"Oh?"

"I fear there is a corruption that is quite tangible." She said, remembering the bar.

"Yes." He said. "I agree."

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked.

He gestured to her Shihakusho. "Your situation." He said simply.

"… My situation?" She questioned. "What situation is that?"

"You are meant to be here." He said. "In Jinan, where everyone thinks as you do, acts as you do, and understands you –"

"I haven't yet seen a thing like that." She said.

He got up and paced a bit. "Maya –"

"I prefer you use my last name." She said.

He raised an eyebrow but ignored her request. "You see, you being in Soul Society is a mistake." He said. "A grave mistake –"

"Mistake?" She sounded offended. "How so?"

He leaned against his desk to stare at her; there was something about him she did not trust. Sure, he looked charming, but there was something that she just didn't trust. "Do you know what happens when you die?" He said.

She frowned. "We remain in our graves until Judgment Day." She said.

"Yet, here we are." He said gesturing to himself.

"What are you saying?" She hissed.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Maya, it is known that when a Muslim dies, one from Jinan must cross them over… it is like being buried with certain people, and you being crossed over by Soul Society trash –" He scoffed.

"I beg your pardon?" She said.

He put his hands on the desk. "Do you really think this is Heaven? All this pain and suffering we have to see? Please." He snorted. "We live like gods, Maya, since we are dead, we are free to do as we will, how we wish to do it – we are no longer bound by the laws we were bound to when we were alive."

"What are you saying –?" She said, not liking how proudly he was speaking.

He pointed to her headscarf. "You wear it so proudly, yet ignorantly." He said.

"I saw Sadira –"

"Sadira?" he snorted. "Sadira thinks too much of herself, what do you expect of a Noble?"

Maya got up as he neared her. "You probably still pray, and fast – well –" He smirked.

"What if I do?" She said defiantly.

"Don't you get it?" He said. "We're dead!"

"You call yourself a Captain?" She hissed as her back hit the door, her hand quickly fumbling for the round knob. "You look like a madman!"

His hand slammed on the door to keep her from opening it. "Do you not understand?" he said. "You are free to do what you will!"

She looked up at him with disgust. "Maybe." She said. "But the day I face God. I will not face him knowing that I decided that my death will be a reason to do everything I was forbidden to do when I was alive." She spat. "Please back away now."

He stared down at her. "Maya, stay here." He said.

"What is it that you want from me?" She asked.

He was about to say something but she didn't wait; she quickly stepped on his foot, kicked his shin, then smashed her head into his chin. Once he staggered back she punched him in the gut. "You creep!" She yelled before running out of the office.

In the city Faris pointed out a mansion. "That is the Hussain family complex, they are known nobles in Jinan, and there are several captains from that very family. I am told you have met the Captain of my Division, Sadira."

Laila smirked. "Where is Sadira?" She questioned.

"On a mission!" He said proudly.

"Guys!" Maya said as she ran their way, she looked upset.

"Maya?" Laila said. "What are you – I thought you were with the Jerk –"

"I want to leave Jinan." She said. "As soon as possible."

"What?" They asked.

"Rashid is a real wart." She said looking disgusted, and very upset.

"What happened?" Laila said.

Maya frowned. "I… I don't think I want to talk about it." She said as she turned away from them. "I'm going to go pack." She then left them.

Laila frowned, and then narrowed her eyes. "Kamil." She said with a hiss.

Maya was walking back to the Citadel. She could feel a familiar spiritual pressure nearing her. "OI! IDIOT!" A voice yelled.

She quickly drew her Zanpakutou and blocked an attack from a furious Dina. "Do we really want to do this? I beat you just the other day." Maya said.

"What did you do to my brother?" She yelled.

Maya pushed the girl away. "What did I do to your brother?" She spat. "He deserved it for being such a creep!"

The girls glared at each other. "Take that back?" She hissed.

"No." Maya said. "And I'm leaving Jinan."

"Good riddance!" She yelled.

Maya sheathed her sword and shook her head; Dina didn't expect to see disappointment on her opponents face as she walked away.

"What is up with her?" Dina said.

"Who knows." Laila said. "She won't tell us… why, do you care squirt?"

"No." Dina said with a scowl.

Renji smirked. "You care about her, pip-squeak?"

"You keep your mouth shut you over-tattooed ape!" She yelled.

Laila couldn't help but chuckle.

"Look." Dina said. "I know my brother's messed up, and that the people here in Jinan need a major personality adjustment." She scowled. "But I won't allow her to harm my brother!"

They all looked at each other and then ran to follow Maya.

* * *

><p>Hate Rashid? I do. Anyways, how was this chapter?<p>

Anyways, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	14. Like Romeo and Juliet

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>Maya was throwing things into her suitcase, all the while grumbling about Jinan. Outside the door Laila and Renji were having a silent but violent conversation.<p>

"You go talk to her!" He hissed. "She's your best friend!"

Dina had a fistful of Laila's hair. "Do IT!" She said in a loud whisper.

"If you forgot." Laila hissed. "Maya isn't fond of people keeping things from her, I might let it slip that I have something I didn't tell her, and that you know!" She said to Renji who glared at her.

"Fine!" He said.

Inside Maya looked up as she heard someone knocking on the door. "Who is it?" She questioned.

Renji walked in and then he shut the door behind him.

"What brings you here?" She asked as she shut a suitcase. "Are you packed?"

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" He asked.

"I miss Captain." She lied.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"Why would you assume something happened?" She said.

He gave her a look that said, 'I'm not stupid.'

She let out a sigh and sat down on the bed. "I am." She started as she looked at the wall. "So disappointed." She frowned. "I don't think I've ever been this disappointed before – not when Ikkaku failed to back me up in that brawl, not when I found out that Unicorns aren't real." She smirked at the last thought. But her melancholy was too strong. "I had hoped… that people here really were like me."

He sat beside her. "No one is like you." He snorted.

She shrugged and allowed herself a small smile. "And what hurts the most is knowing someone as high up as Rashid lacks the nobility of someone who should be a Captain."

"What?" He said.

"Let's just say that he had less then noble intentions when he asked me to join Jinan –"

"That b-" He started but she put a hand on his arm stopping the imminent insult, and what she hoped would end a tirade.

"What ever he is, I had expected – no… hoped better." She put her hand down. "I don't know." She let out a sigh.

He was silent.

"Thank you for listening." She said quietly. "I know Laila probably forced you… she never was too good when it came to Heart-to-Hearts."

He looked at her, she got up. "So what now?" She asked as she walked to the window. "Do we leave as soon as possible?"

Laila burst into the room with Dina in tow. The girl shook her fist at Laila while insulting her, Maya and Renji looked amused. They froze and saw they had an audience. "So, are we feeling better?" Laila said.

Maya shook her head but grinned.

Dina then marched over to Maya. "Listen, I know my brother is an idiot, and a creep most days, but don't leave until you've seen Jinan." She said.

"I've seen plenty." Maya said.

Dina smirked. "So you think you have."

The three looked confused.

She puffed out her chest. "Idiots, I'm going to show you around Jinan!" She said.

They shrugged. "Ok, brat, show us around." Maya said.

"Maybe this tour will wipe that pathetic look you have on your face." Dina said as she led them out of the room.

"We'll start from the Citadel." Dina said as they walked down stairs. "And then work our way to the city."

"Lead the way, Pip-squeak." Laila said.

Dina glared at her but led them on. "First off, the Grand Hall!" She gestured as she led them through massive doors, a hall had 30 tables in three rows, ten tables in each row. "Here everyone eats; sometimes our important decisions are made here." She said. "Each division has a maximum of 20 soldiers, because we have so many Divisions, the only officers we have are the Lieutenants, so you have a very odd system compared to ours." She shrugged and pointed to an old man sitting at a table, bent over a book. He had white hair that stuck out in every direction in strange wisps. He had a curly beard, and grey eyes behind glasses.

"That is Old Man Azeem." She said. "Captain of the 3rd Division. He likes to read a lot – he doesn't look like much, but he's pretty strong – Oi! Gramps!"

Slowly he looked up from his book and smiled. "Dina."

The girl grabbed Maya by her arm and pulled her. He looked interested. "Who is your new friend?"

"Gramps, this is Old – I mean… Maya, Maya Sonoda." She said as she forced Maya to sit down.

"Sonoda?" He said. "But you don't look like you belong in Soul Society." He said, his voice was as aged as his face.

"I get that a lot." She said with a meek smile.

He looked amused as he beckoned for Laila and Renji to join them. "Shinigami." He said. He then looked at Maya and smiled. "I have not seen one such as you since…" He hummed in thought. "Since… a very… very long time." He closed his book and put his hands over it. "Yes, a very long time."

"What do you mean?" Laila said.

"You do not know why we are two cities, do you?" He said. "Instead of one community where we can all coexist in peace…"

Dina sat on the other side of Azeem and put her hands on the table, her head was planted on them. "Captain knows a lot of things." She said. "He's been around for a very long time."

"Dina would remember well." He said with a chuckle. "She was in my division before she worked hard and became a Lieutenant." He then cleared his throat. "Let's see, Jinan and Soul Society." He said and paused. "Yes, I remember that day well. You see, Yamamoto and I were both young when it happened, in fact we both were newly graduated from Shino Academy – yes, we all went to Shino." He looked around, everyone was listening closely.

"It happened on an odd day, you see what happened was – when one had a strong enough Spiritual Presence they would be sent to this world to protect innocent souls from Hollows." He continued. "Back then it did not matter who crossed you over, either."

"What happened?" Maya asked quietly.

"Ah." He said. "The story is about two young warriors who were very foolish, yet courageous. Their only crime was falling in love."

"Love?" Laila said.

"Yes." He said. "I can still vividly see them walking together in the alley-ways, many thought that one day they would wed – of course… there were people who opposed them." He let out a sigh. "You see, despite the fact we all lived as one, each group had a Spiritual Leader… for Soul Society it was a man who no longer exists, and for us it is the 1st Division Captain-Commander Huthaifa."

He paused and looked around.

"You see, Huthaifa was not at all pleased that a woman of our fighters had fallen so easily for a man from the other group… When we were alive it was a known fact that the two could never ever be together… however…"

"Rules do not apply when you are dead." Maya said with a slightly dark expression as she remembered Rashid.

"Yes." He said. "Precisely. So, the two decided that nothing would tear them apart… they got married."

"Just like that?" Renji asked.

"Just like that!" He said with a slight laugh. "And in secret, a secret ceremony within the house of the man, as he was from a noble family." His face became somber. "No one knows who betrayed them… all that is known is that one day a group of both groups attacked them. Who exactly ordered the attack, and why is not known. But the blame was put on both groups… and so they accused each other…"

"What happened to them?" Maya asked in a hushed voice.

"They were killed." He said sadly. "Stoned and beaten for going against the tradition they knew in their life… their ignorance blinded them to the bigger, more beautiful picture." He sighed.

"And… is that what made the two cities?" Laila asked.

"Yes." He said. "You see, there were repercussions to the murder of the two lovers." He said with a sad smile. "It evoked terrorism between the different kinds of people, each person blaming the other for the murder… Shinigami against Guard… it was a mess…" He looked around. "It lasted for many years, many Souls were lost, and they were called the 'Black Hearted Years'."

They watched as he shifted in his seat and took of his glasses as he stared at them. "That is why we now live in two cities, why we feud, and why Miss Maya has drawn my attention." He said.

"And that is…?" Maya questioned.

"The last time I saw a woman wearing Hijab and a Shihakusho is when I saw poor Zainab's body disappearing to join the Spiritual Particles that make up this world."

Maya frowned. "That is so sad." She said. "And tragic."

"Like… Romeo and Juliet." Laila added quietly.

"It is refreshing to see someone such as you, Miss Maya." Azeem said. "It brings back memories of when dreamers lived, and they thought they could own the world." He put his glasses on and smiled gently. "Now, Miss Maya." He said. "Will you be a dreamer?"

She looked a bit taken aback by the question. "I…" She stuttered.

"Hey Gramps, don't put her on the spot like that." Dina said. "Or she'll soften up – how am I supposed to beat her up then?"

"Your priorities are amazing." Laila said dryly.

Maya was silent.

"What?" Dina yelled across the table. "Like you want her to go soft? I hear her captain will kill her if she does!"

Laila snorted. "But if she is destined to be a part of some greater story? Who knows? Maybe she'll be the reason Soul Society and Jinan unite again!"

"So I'll go call Rashid." Dina snarled.

"I dare you." Laila said.

"Shut up." Renji said, now annoyed by the two.

They all looked at Maya who was frowning. "Do you think it's possible?" She said to Azeem. "To untie the two cities?"

"My dear, if it is – and you do it, I will forever be in your debt." He said. "The people here have grown proud, they think they are untouchable, they need to be knocked back a few kegs."

She looked at him. He ran a hand over his beard. "That would be something to celebrate… wouldn't it?"

Laila smirked. "Why don't we go out there and hunt for someone to be your Romeo?"

"This isn't funny." Maya said. "I don't think… the two cities could unite… the people just don't like each other."

"That is the obstacle." Azeem agreed.

"Oh well." Dina said. "Nice chatting with you Gramps, but I promised to show them around before they left."

"So soon?" He questioned.

"I fear Rashid has been less than hospitable." Maya said as they got up.

"So he is at it again, eh?" He said. "Ignore him, he is harmless."

"Harmless?" Maya said in disgust.

He sighed. "Then I guess I must have a chat with young Rashid." He said as he got up, they heard several cracks and pops as he stood. Maya, Laila, and Renji blinked to find that he was quite tall. "Do not plan to leave just yet, Miss Maya." He said. "Despite the people forgetting themselves, us old geezers still bother to do things they deem unnecessary we still do – such as fasting Ramadan." He paused and stroked his beard. "In fact, I invite you to feast with us if you do not mind the company of very old people."

She smiled. "Not at all."

"Then we will meet this evening." He said. "In my Division, that is where we usually meet. The third tower, do not forget."

She nodded. "I won't."

"Now, Dina, why don't you show them around Azad while I have a talk with your brother." He said as he ruffled Dina's hair before leaving them.

"Oi, idiots, lets continue." She said.

They all got up and followed.

They walked through the city, earning themselves a couple of glares here and there when the finally reached a place that looked familiar to Maya and Renji. "The training ground." Dina said as she gestured to it.

They heard an explosion and a while applause. "What was that?" Laila asked.

Dina smirked. "That would be Hamzah." She said.

"Hamzah?" The girls said.

"Captain of the 23rd Division… one of the best fighters on the Guard –" She gestured to the man that stood in the cloud of dust as it settled down, he had a spear in his hand, he was tall with bronze hair that he tied back a bit of string, some hair clung to his forehead due to the perspiration from the battle. He had hazel eyes that looked on to his opponent with an amused gleam in them. Some young women tried to get his attention as the spear turned into a sword and he sheathed it on his hip. He then held out his hand to help his opponent up, a built man who had an easy grin on his face. "– Also, one of the most sought after guys in all of Jinan."

"Beat me again." The man said to this Hamzah guy.

He chuckled and put his hands on his hips. "Maybe I'll have to look for someone stronger to spar with?" He said.

"Not a chance, kid." He said.

"Kid?" Laila said.

"Oh, that's Nazir." Dina said. "Hamzah's best friend since they first came to Jinan." They saw the much larger man slap his hand on Hamzah's shoulder as they laughed.

Laila smirked. "So? Maya? What do you think?"

This earned her a glare.

"Dina!" Hamzah said brightly as he walked over to them. Maya gasped as Laila pushed her forward. She quickly stumbled forward and fell to her knees. "Who are your friends?" He asked looking at them before helping Maya up who mumbled something about being pushed.

"Visiting idiots." Dina said.

"Shinigami?" He scoffed.

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Beg pardon?"

He looked at her. "I mean no insult – but you Shinigami aren't the most reliable of warriors." He said.

Maya scoffed. "That's the most original thing I have heard _all_ day, and believe me; I have heard a lot of rubbish today."

"Rubbish?" He said, looking highly amused.

"Starting with that loser Rashid." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Laila and Renji knew she was picking a fight. They could hear it in her voice, she wanted a fight.

"You're slandering a Captain." He said.

"Yeah, I heard you were one too." She said. "Are you a sleaze too?" She put her hands on her hips.

He smirked. "If you wanted a spar, you could have easily said it." He sad drawing his weapon. "Is that what you wanted?"

She drew her Zanpakutou. "Yes." She took of her vest and handed it to Laila who was staring at Hamzah with slightly glassy eyes as the pair went off to spar.

"Laila?" Renji said waving his hand before her face.

"I think I'm in love." She said with a sigh.

Dina rolled her eyes. "Let's go sit down to watch." Dina said as she gestured to stone seats, the area was built like a massive arena that reminded Laila of what they probably had in Ancient Rome. They sat down and Laila folded the vest onto her lap and watched as Maya and Hamzah began to circle each other. They didn't even gasp as Maya attacked right away. Hamzah seemed to anticipate this because he easily blocked her.

Maya looked at her opponent, he had a grin on his face. "I never even caught your name." He said as she flew back when he pushed against their blades, she skidded to a halt and smirked.

"It's Maya." She said.

He bowed. "Nice to meet you." He then got up. "I will take a guess and say that you are from the 11th Division from Soul Society." He said.

"How would you know?" She demanded.

He quickly ran, his blade held high, their blades locked and he stared down at her. "I have been to Soul Society before." He stated simply. "You have that wild Spiritual Pressure that fits in with those idiots."

Sparks flew from their blades as Hamzah put some weight to his attack. "Then you guessed right." She said kicking him in the gut.

He staggered back. "Bad form!" He coughed.

"Hey, I'm an 11th Division idiot, the only thing I care about is wining." She smirked.

He looked at her and smirked. "I see… Then I won't old back."

"You were holding back? I'm insulted." She said.

Renji watched as the two exchanged banter and attacks that did not look friendly at all despite their facial expressions.

"Looks like they're having fun." Dina stated.

Renji just grunted.

Laila was watching them closely, Renji thought at some point he saw a slight hint of jealousy on her face. In the Arena the two had summoned their similar Shikai. The difference was that while Maya's spear was alive with fire, Hamzah's spear seemed to steal the warmth away from the area, a thing layer of frost formed on his hand, when his fingers flexed on the black wood the frost fell from them like snow.

"Fire and Ice." Dina said. "Interesting."

They all watched with keen interest as they watched the two fighting, and neither one looked like they were willing to back down. "Who do you think will win?" Laila asked, seemingly snapping out of her daze.

"Maya better win." Renji said.

Laila agreed.

As they pair fought, Maya noticed that she had indeed managed to injure him, but not as badly as he had done to her. "Getting tired?" He said with a smirk.

"You wish -!" She stopped mid smirk and let out a gasp.

He looked confused; he had not injured her enough to make her suddenly stop.

"Treachery!" Someone yelled. It sounded like Dina, and she sounded livid.

They both looked down and saw the tip of a blade protruding from her stomach. She dropped her weapon and shakily put her hands to the blade as if not knowing what to do. He quickly, and angrily stepped around her to see whoever the culprit was. Dina already had him; he was a skinny man with pale blond hair and blue eyes, and a scowl upon his pale face.

She had a fistful of his hair and was yelling at him, Hamzah saw Maya's red-haired and tattooed companion quickly rush to her side, and her friend with the long wavy ebony hair.

"I'm fine." Maya choked out. "He didn't hit anything important."

"Who sent you?" Hamzah questioned the man with a glare. He had never seen him before, and he knew almost everyone within Jinan.

Hamzah looked at Renji and Laila. "Take her to the 18th tower; that is the division responsible for healing. Nazir, accompany them and make sure they get there without any problems."

"I think I should stay as well." Laila said. "If this is a dual threat to both Jinan and Soul Society I think I should know what's going on."

Hamzah nodded. They watched as Nazir and Renji quickly took Maya away.

They looked at the man, Dina nodded. "To the 7th Division."

They nodded and led him away.

* * *

><p>Oooh, who is this Hamzah? How will he fit in to the story now? Stay tuned to find out!<p>

Anyways, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	15. Not so New Threat

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>Maya sat in the bed. "I swear I'm fine." She said, her hands were placed over the cover. "I've hard far more worse."<p>

Nazir chuckled. "Sorry, little missy, but I have orders to make sure you stay in bed until Hamzah and your friend get here."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh yeah? From whom?" She said, sounding very mush like a petulant child, not that Nazir minded.

"I did." Renji said sounding very annoyed as he walked in.

"Well, you suck." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Maya this is serious." He said.

She scowled and looked at the wall.

Laila and Hamzah finally walked in. They both looked perplexed. "So?" Maya said.

"Its… unsettling how everything happened." Laila said as she sat down by Maya's feet.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well." Hamzah started. "We too him to an interrogation cell, and he confessed so easily… and then – he just vanished."

"…Vanished – like he's still alive vanished?" Maya questioned.

"No." Laila said. "Vanished; like he had planned to commit suicide in case he was caught vanished."

"What did he say?" Nazir said.

"He said that he was sent to attack Maya." Hamzah started.

"To make Soul Society wage war against Jinan for murdering someone from their people while visiting." Laila added.

"Who sent him?" Renji asked.

"I don't know." Hamzah said.

"But let's think – who went Psycho in the past couple of months and wants to rule the world?" Laila said with a snort.

"Aizen…" Maya said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he sent him, we know that he want everything here to be full of turmoil." Laila shrugged.

"Wasn't this Aizen… a Captain?" Hamzah asked.

"He betrayed us, along with two other Captains." Maya explained.

"We must tell Grand General Huthaifa." Nazir said.

"And we will." Hamzah said. "Tonight, at the Feast." He then looked at Maya. "I assume Captain Azeem invited you?" He said.

"Yes." Maya said. "I think I will be well enough to attend, I really want to see what they have to say if you're going to discuss this matter."

Hamzah then looked at Laila. "Will you be attending as well?"

Laila blinked then nodded. "I-I guess." She then shrugged. "Yeah."

"Very well, Nazir, we have to alert the others to keep an eye out for any more of these traps." He said. "I will see you ladies later."

Laila watched as he left then she looked at Maya who was smirking. She scowled as she felt her face heat up, she then looked at Renji who was smirking as well. "Like you idiots can say anything." She said.

Maya laughed. "Ah, don't think so harshly about this." She said and gripped her best friend's hand. "He's a good man, a fine catch… if I may say so myself." She then winked.

"Oh ha, ha." She said. "Laugh it up, airheads. But I'm having the biggest laugh looking at you two." She said and then got up and smirked as she left.

Maya's jaw hung slightly opened.

* * *

><p>Maya looked around at all of the attendees, women and men who looked ancient, the woman wore robes that looked well made, they seemed to be women of great status, and there were men who had snow-white hair. Amongst the attendees were several younger men and women not unlike Maya, Laila, and Hamzah. The three surveyed the guests and smiled as Azeem welcomed them. "Welcome, welcome." He said shaking Hamzah by the hand and then gesturing to Maya and Laila and taping each girl on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. "I am so glad you were able to make is, Miss Maya, I heard about the mishap in the Arena."<p>

Maya grinned. "I don't think that could stop me from coming, I have had injuries that were far worse than this one." She shrugged. "I was just taken aback."

"Ah yes." Azeem said with a sympathetic nod. "There is no honor in an attack from behind."

She nodded.

"Let us all sit to break our fast." Azeem announced.

They all sat down around the table, Maya saw Hamzah sit down beside a man that looked as old as Old Yama-ji; he also had a seemingly slight frame and a bald head that was lined with wrinkles that told his tale upon his face. He leaned over to listen to the young Captain who spoke with an urgent whisper.

Nazir sat beside Maya. "What happened to your boyfriend?" He said.

She frowned. "Who are you talking about?" She said.

He smirked. "Mr. Tattoo."

"Laila set you up to this, didn't she?" She hissed and glared at her friend who sat up the table on the other side of Hamzah.

He chuckled. "No, she did not." He said as he helped himself to some chicken. "He looked very concerned when you were stabbed – even though I have the feeling that you are sturdier than you look."

She shrugged. "He won't admit it, but we're like best friends." She poked at her bit of lamb. "He preferred to train in the Arena." She paused. "So how long have you known Hamzah?" She asked.

"Oh, for a very long time." He said.

"Really?" She said.

"Yes, since he was first sent here…" He mused and took a deep drink out of the pewter goblet set beside his plate. "Always knew he'd be important."

"Important?" Maya questioned. "Well – he is a Captain…"

He chuckled. "That's not important here." He said. "When you have thirty Captains, it seems like they just give away the titles – nah." He waved his fork in Hamzah's direction. "He's training to be the next General Commander." He said proudly. "Captain Huthaifa's successor."

"Whoa." Maya said in quite wonder.

"Yeah." Nazir nodded. "Now, I'm not saying this because I'm good friends with him, but he is one of the best Captains here, everything a Captain should be… that Rashid fellow, on the other hand… is not how a Captain should be, and yet he's always cleared of whatever rubbish he's done."

"So…"

"What he attempted with you? Not his first time." He scowled deeply.

Maya shook her head. "How disappointing." She murmured.

"You're telling me." He said with a sigh.

Once all the food had been eaten, and the juice and water had been drunk, Captain Huthaifa got up. Gnarled hands were placed on his sword as it held him upright. "Young Hamzah has just finished informing me of a threat." He said and everyone went silent. "Today, in the Arena, a young woman – the visiting delegation from Soul Society was attacked." His voice was slow, yet loud – no – booming. "I was also informed that the attacker was sent from three Captains who have betrayed Soul Society, and as such we have all been betrayed." His beady eyes looked around at them, and Maya could have sworn she saw violent purple irises, but she wasn't sure as she wasn't wearing her glasses. "That means that we must remain vigilant as the enemy tries to stir was between Jinan and Soul Society."

He then sat down and Hamzah arose. "Which is why, I – as General-Commander Huthaifa's successor – have decided to go to Soul Society."

There were murmurs around the table.

He held his hand up and silence fell. "We do not know when these traitors will attack, and if that happens their grudge against Soul Society will be far more greater than whatever venom they will hold for Jinan, I will go to assist Soul Society in their time of need as they are three captains short."

"But this is unheard of!" An older woman said. Her heavily made-up face was contorted in rage. "You would go to help those rats –"

"Captain Jamila." Hamzah said calmly. "Jinan has Thirty Captains. Soul Society has Thirteen… Ten now that three of them have betrayed them. Their need is far greater than ours."

Azeem leaned on his hands, his elbows planted firmly on the table. "I support your decision, Young Hamzah." He said. "But we will not send you alone."

"I will go." Nazir said as he got up.

"And so will I!" Dina yelled from the end of the table.

"I guess I will go as well." Sadira said.

Maya jumped ever so slightly in her seat, she had not seen her upon entering the area.

Huthaifa nodded. "And I authorize this mission." He said. "You will leave to Soul Society with the Delegation in a week's time."

"A week!" Laila exclaimed.

"I guess your plans of leaving soon have been thwarted." Hamzah teased with a crooked grin.

"I will alert General-Commander Yamamoto of this decision." Huthaifa said before getting up and leaving. Others followed leaving Hamzah, Laila, Maya, Nazir, Sadira, Dina, and Azeem sitting at the table.

Azeem chuckled and looked at them. "Are you aware that what you have done – has not been done in a very long time?" He said.

"And that is?" Maya asked.

"Members of the guard going willingly into Soul Society without a war-time distress call. That is quite unprecedented indeed." He looked at them proudly. "I am glad to see it in my life-time."

* * *

><p>Renji sat on the ledge, staring up at the dark sky. He had been training for hours as the girls went to that fancy dinner. He let out a sigh.<p>

"Hello." A voice said.

He didn't have to turn to know it was Maya. She sat down beside him. "Dull night?" She questioned.

He nodded.

"Yeah, same here." She smiled gently. She kicked her feet against the stone. "So… Hamzah, Nazir, Dina, and Sadira are going with us to Soul Society." She said.

He was silent.

"You know." She said. "I really think Laila likes Hamzah. You know? He's a good guy – I think he'd be good for her."

Still, silence.

"Come on, buddy, say something." She said.

He looked at her, she was smiling at him. "So what? You like it here now?" He said.

Her smile fell. "No." She said. "It's just nice to see not everyone is rotten here." She shrugged.

He snorted.

"What is your problem?" She said.

"_My_problem?" He said, his temper was rising.

"Yeah!" She said as she jumped down into the Arena and she glared up at him.

He jumped down and glared down at her. "You idiot." He said.

"Oh what? A little snide comment get to you?" She said.

"You want to battle it out, punk?" He growled.

"Unless you're scared I'll beat you up!" She shook her fist at him. "Little whiney girl!"

Unbeknownst to them they had an audience.

Laila chuckled and looked at her companions who were Hamzah, Nazir, and Dina. "That is probably the closest they will ever get to saying 'I love you'." She smirked.

"You're so insistent, it's annoying." Dina said dryly.

They watched as the two began to battle.

Sadira sat with them and watched. "Their actions are distasteful." She said.

"It's the only way they know how to express themselves." Laila smirked as she looked them. "Now, since we are all here – those two don't need to really be here." She turned to face them. "What is our course of action?"

"We won't take a carriage." Hamzah said. "We'll leave on horse-back. It'll be faster, and safer."

Laila nodded.

They heard a loud explosion and they all turned. "HEY! YOU SUCK!" They heard Maya yell as they saw Renji's Bankai in the Arena. "You know I don't have Bankai!" She yelled and dove right at the red-headed Lieutenant. "DIE IDIOT!" She said as she landed right onto his chest. His Bankai vanished right away.

"That is how problems are solved." Laila said.

"Get off me!" They heard Renji yell.

They heard a little shriek and a thud.

Maya sat up and looked at Renji. "Why can't I achieve Bankai like you or Ikkaku?" She said.

"You aren't strong enough." He said simply as she sat beside him.

"Then… I'm going to work to be strong like you two." She said. She leaned back on her hands.

"How do you do it?" He questioned.

"What?" She asked.

"A couple of days here and I'm annoyed with everyone." He said.

"You feel different." She said with a grin.

He shrugged.

"At first I knew there were things I knew I couldn't do with my friends." She said. "Like when you guys would go drinking – I did feel left out." She let out a long breath. "But you know what? When you figure out that you really can't do much about that – you just adapt." She looked at him. "Be lucky that this is temporary – the glares and snarls will stop in a week, unless people start liking you here."

"A week?"

She nodded and told him what they had discussed at the Dinner. "So that means." She said. "That Hamzah, Nazir, Sadira, and Dina will be going home with us."

There was a look on his face.

"I get it, you don't like Hamzah." She smirked. "Is it because you're jealous?" She said.

"Shut up." He said.

"Don't worry." She sat up and dusted her hands off. "You're the only idiot in my life." She teased.

He glared at her.

She scooted away from him and laughed. She then fell silent. "I really do hate it here." She grinned. "People keep asking me if I'd like to stay here - but really, I don't have anything to stay here for… everything I care for is in Soul Society – and I like being a Shinigami."

They fell silent. Maya looked over her shoulder and spotted the others sitting in the stands, talking amongst themselves. "Oh look, there they are." She said.

They got up to join them.

The week seemed to pass quickly, and Maya was proud to say that she picked a lot of fights. That is something she knew her Captain would be proud of, and made many friends.

Well… maybe 'friends' isn't an accurate word, but the point was she enjoyed her stay, and she made sure she enjoyed it her way.

Finally, it was the day they left Jinan. Maya, Laila, Renji, Hamzah, Sadira, Dina, and Nazir all stood beside a couple of horses; there were seven to be exact. Huthaifa, Hamzah, and a bunch of other people supporting this course of action stood at the gates and wished the group farewell and good luck.

Once that was over Maya excitedly jumped onto a chestnut horse and grasped the reins. "This is so exciting." She said with a toothy grin.

Laila mounted hers, as did the others, but Renji eyes his horse warily. It was a white mare, and it glared at him as if knowing this tattooed Lieutenant had no experience with horses.

"Aw, does Pineapple-Kun not know how to ride a horse?" Maya said.

"Shut up!" He yelled at her, the horses reared.

"Not so loud, idiot." Dina hissed. "Or you'll spook the horses!"

He glared at Maya who chuckled and held out her hand. "Come on Pineapple-Kun, you can ride with me."

"No way!" He said.

She smirked and leaned in her saddle. "We can do this two ways: either you come with me peacefully, or I humiliate you."

He glared at her and watched as she held out her hand again, this time he grasped her wrist as she did his and helped him sit behind her. "Now," She said. "Was that so hard?"

"Shut up." He said.

She shook her head and grinned. "So let's go." She said as she looked at her companions who were wearing cloaks over their robes. They nodded and sped off.

Maya had never ridden a horse before now save for when she was alive and she went to some stables with the Summer Camp she attended, and got a three minute ride on a tired grey stallion who almost tripped over the uneven ground. The next time she went there she could not even get in the saddle claiming that she felt the weariness of the horse, and decided to not burden it any more than it already was.

In her minds eye she could still see the poor condition of the place it was kept, and the red in its eyes, and the ribs she should not have seen poking through its dull grey skin. But also, she would never forget the coat of the massive stallion she saw in its own pen, walking about in circles with a majestic coat that seemed to glimmer in many colors in the sunlight.

The horses they had were reminiscent of that horse; each one was a beauty with a well cared-for coat, and properly shoed hooves. She smiled and looked at her companions, each one focusing with the animal they sat upon. She was barely aware of her companion who was currently squeezing the life out of her, and she could barely breathe. She glanced back at him. "You can relax your grip Renji." She coughed. "I can't breathe!" She chuckled uneasily.

He was red in the face as he slackened his arms a bit. "S-Sorry!"

"Maya and Renji sittin' in a tree -!" Laila sang.

"Shut up!" They yelled at her.

Nazir laughed at their antics.

"We have to stop in a bit to let the horses rest!" Hamzah instructed. "We made good time; we're already three quarters of the way to Soul Society!"

They stopped after a while, and the sun was high in the sky. They located a spring for the horses to drink water as they made a temporary camp. The seven sat down to watch the six horses lapping up the water. Nazir had a long blade of grass hanging out of his mouth. "I've never been so far out here." Maya said. "You? Laila?"

"Nope." She said. "And you've been here longer than I have."

Renji snorted but remained silent. Laila sent a glare his way and he shrugged. Maya was not oblivious to this but she did not comment.

"There's really not much out there." Nazir said.

Maya looked at him and crossed her legs. "How do you know?" She asked.

"Went out there a couple of times." He said, amused by the look on her face. "Went as far as I was allowed to."

"Why?" She asked.

He flicked the blade of grass and watched as it sailed to the ground. "Stuff I can't tell you."

Hamzah smiled. "Nazir has his secrets." He said.

"You're not worth anything if you don't have your own secrets." Nazir said.

"I don't have any secrets." Maya declared proudly. "I bet Laila doesn't – right?" She said looking at her best friend with a smile.

"Ah… right." Laila grinned. "No secrets."

Maya looked satisfied with this as she turned back to Nazir. "So what, were you like special ops for both Jinan and Soul Society?" She asked.

He dropped his hands and looked at her. "Something like that." He said.

Sadira, who had been sitting stoically, turned her head to look at Maya. "How would you have such a close guess?"

Maya shrugged. "I don't know." She said. She then slapped her hand to her stomach. "My gut!"

They all stared at her blankly.

"What are you talking about, idiot?" Dina said, it almost sounded like she was choking on her words.

"I mean." She said. "They say I have good intuition – although it failed me with Aizen." She shrugged. "I also have indigestion problems –"

Everyone scooted a bit away from her.

"But not now!" She said. "I haven't eaten since very early in the morning!"

"You probably should have kept that a secret, kid." Nazir said.

"Probably." She said as she scratched the back of her head awkwardly. She then shrugged. "Oh well, we're all friends here, aren't we?"

"What are you talking about?" Dina said. "I'm not friends with an idiot like you!"

"Say that again." Maya said darkly.

"You heard me, idiot." Dina hissed.

"Stop fighting." Hamzah said.

They all fell silent. And then all got up and drew their weapons.

"Hollows." Sadira said.

"Yeah, we kind of noticed." Laila said as they looked up at the massive group of Hollows.

"I count seventy." Nazir said.

"Perfect." Hamzah said. "We each get ten." He smirked.

"Easy for you to say, I have a feeling most of you can do Bankai… I can't." Maya said to him.

"You can sit and watch." Nazir smirked.

"No way!" She yelled and was the first to run into the mass of Hollows. Dina was hot on her tail, and the others soon followed.

* * *

><p>Maya and her gut, what else can I say? Anyways, how is the story going so far? I must say I am having so much fun writing it.<p>

Anyways, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	16. The Cat is Out of the Bag

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>In the 8th Division, the office of Shunsui Kyoraku was empty. Which was not something that was too unusual; in fact he lounged about as he usually did in the 13th Division, leaving his Lieutenant Nanao very annoyed at the disappearance of her Captain. What was more perplexing was that Maya, Laila, Renji, and their companions were off schedule. They had been set to arrive at Soul Society at 4 p.m exactly, and it was currently night-time and they had yet to appear.<p>

The Captains had been alerted but they did not think much of it as they knew the nature of Laila and Maya, and unfortunately the affect they had on Renji so they were not worried. Nanao, on the other hand, was worried for her friends, and so was Momo.

"Calm down Nanao-Chan." Rangiku said as she helped herself to Sake. "We all know Renji and Laila are capable enough of bringing them home."

"Maya-Chan is quite capable." Nanao said, defending her bespectacled friend.

"But not very smart." Rangiku said.

Nanao cast a glance at her tipsy friend.

"Come on, have a drink~!" She said as she shoved the bottle into her friend's face.

She politely refused.

They all looked up as a messenger appeared. "Urgent news." He said. "Abarai-Fukutaichou, Sonoda-Fukutaichou, Sonoda-Yon-Seki, and their companions have finally arrived." He got up. "They are in Fourth Division."

Rangiku suddenly looked very sober, even Momo who had been sitting there silently looked alarmed.

"All of them?" Nanao said.

He nodded.

The women got up and rushed off.

At the 4th Division they could hear angry yelling. "I tell you we're fine!"

"That sounds like Maya." Rangiku said.

"Maya-Chan." The voice of Unohana said. "Half of your companions are in a critical condition."

Maya fell silent as they walked in. Maya was caked in dry blood, her arm was in a sling, and Laila was sitting up in a bed. They were seven people, three of which were still conscious. The third being a handsome young captain who looked a bit battered, but otherwise fine.

"We were ambushed." He said to Byakuya who was standing there. "By… at least seventy Hollows at first… but they increased…" He scratched his bruised jaw. "And then there was a Menos Grande."

"A Menos?" Rangiku exclaimed.

He glanced over at them, nodded, and then looked back at Byakuya. "Do you think this was a desperate last attempt to cause death, and therefore try and start of state of war between out cities?" He questioned.

"There is no doubt about it." Unohana said. "Aizen must be desperate."

They all looked at each other.

"Maybe now that you are here." She continued. "His attempts will cease, his original plan to stir turmoil has been thwarted… now all that is left is his grander plan to destroy all of Soul Society." She left the last statement to hand in the air.

They all looked at each other.

She got up again. "There, they should be fine now. Maya-Chan, Laila-Chan, and Hamzah-Taichou, you are all fine to leave."

They nodded and got up.

The three walked out with Rangiku, Nanao, and Momo.

"What happened?" Nanao questioned.

"You heard what happened." Maya said.

"Also, I think it is decided that Maya is freakishly strong." Laila said. "It's actually very impressive."

Maya shook her head and looked at Maya. "I'm going to bed."

Hamzah watched as Maya sped off. "What is up with her?" Rangiku said.

Laila sighed and watched her friend leave. "I'll talk to her later."

Maya sat in her room, reflecting on the day. Laila had Bankai. She scowled, 'Why didn't she tell me?' She thought.

* * *

><p>Maya had been told that she was to go to the human world, why she was going there, or what she was going there for was a mystery, but all she knew was that it was Renji who would be accompanying her. "Why are we going?" Maya asked.<p>

He was silent as he opened an Senkaimon.

Together they went through the Precipice world and quickly ended in the human world.

Her surroundings were familiar; in fact they were too familiar. Renji looked at her as she looked around confused. Why were they in a bed room? Her parents' bedroom to be precise.

"Maya?" A voice said.

Maya knew that voice, she knew it so well – it was the voice that used to sing her to sleep, and carry her dreams away into lands unknown. It was the voice of her mother. Slowly she turned around and saw her mother, and tears filled her eyes. "Mom?" She looked at the form of her mother… sitting beside her body, a chain connecting the two together. "What happened?"

"I don't know." She said.

"Do it before those Guard idiots get here." He said.

Their phones beeped wildly. "Hollows." Maya said.

"Do it quick!" Renji yelled as he readied himself to protect them.

Maya drew her sword and shakily looked at her mother. "Maya?" She said.

"I will find you in Soul Society." She promised her.

"Maya, what are you doing?"

"What I have to do- my job." She then pressed the hilt to her mother's forehead. They watched as her body shimmered and turned into a butterfly as it fluttered off.

In Soul Society Laila was showing Dina, Nazir, and Hamzah around one of the districts. "The Sonoda family lives here." Laila explained. "They're sort of a noble family, but not really – members of their family always graduate from Shino Academy to become guards in the compounds of the nobles."

"Ah –"

"Laila?" A voice said.

"I know that voice." Laila said, she looked greatly troubled. "Why am I hearing that voice?" She turned around to see a woman standing by the wall; she wore robes that signified she had just arrived into Soul Society. "Auntie Lina?" She said.

The woman collapsed.

"Who is that?" Hamzah asked.

"… Maya's mother." She said quietly. "The travel here must have worn her out."

"Where do we take her?" Nazir asked.

"The Sonoda house, they won't turn her away." Laila said.

Nazir picked up the woman and then they followed Laila into the house, Hamzah noted it was not a very big house, but it was big enough to know that the people who lived within it had been of mild to little importance.

An aged man with a hooked nose yet kind eyes appeared, Laila bowed. "Hello, Jiji." She said.

"Laila-Chan." He said. "What brings you here with friends?" He then eyes the unconscious woman. "And a new arrival."

"Sonoda-San." Laila said. "This is Maya's mother."

"Ah!" He said. "Yes, I see the resemblance, get her inside."

Once she was placed in a room the old man turned to Laila. "And who are your companions, they are not Shinigami."

Laila nodded. "They are the delegation from Jinan." She explained. "This is Captain Hamzah, Nazir, and Dina… the loud one."

This earned Laila a glare from Dina.

The old man bowed. "Welcome to Soul Society." He said.

* * *

><p>Kyoraku took a long sip from his cup and let out a sigh, Laila had found him in the 13th Division lounging with Ukitake as usual. "Maya-Chan's mother, eh?" He questioned lazily.<p>

Laila nodded and looked at him. "Yeah." She said. "I wonder what happened."

"Well, the important thing is she is here now." Ukitake said.

Kyoraku chuckled. "Do you think Kenpachi will appreciate it if Maya-Chan went soft?" He tilted his hat up to look at his companions.

"I don't think she will." Laila shrugged.

He looked at the Koi Pond that was full of colorful, glittering fish. He refilled his cup and then lifted it to his lips. "I have to go." Laila said as she got up. "Maya got back earlier today, and she's been MIA since then, I think she's with her mother."

They nodded and watched her leave, Kyoraku let out a long sigh. "Do you think Maya-Chan might be avoiding Laila-Chan?" He asked his best friend who nodded.

Laila heard this question but did not think much of it as she made her way over to the 12th District of Rukongai where the Sonoda house was situated. She walked past the guard, and through the gates, Old Man Sonoda welcomed her then pointed to the courtyard.

Laila thanked him and walked past him into the courtyard where Maya sat on the fountain ledge beside her mother who seemed to be happy, something Laila hadn't seen in a very long time. Lina spotted Laila and smiled gently. "I think I'm going to rest a little, I've been up since very early."

"O-oh." Maya said. She then spotted Laila and frowned.

Lina patted her daughter's head before retreating into the house.

"Are you mad at me?" Laila asked.

Maya shook her head. "No." She said. "I'm just upset you didn't tell me you could do Bankai – maybe a little disappointed…"

Laila sat next to her and shrugged. "But you know I'm not good at this!" She said.

A look from Maya told her that was not a good enough reason.

Laila let out a sigh. She then began to tell her everything that she already told Renji. Once she was done she peered at her friend.

"You told Renji first?" She questioned.

"He was suspicious first." Laila shrugged.

Maya also shrugged. "Fair enough. So, what were you doing?"

"Well, I was wasting the day with Ukitake and Kyoraku."

Maya looked at a watch she had hidden in her vest. "Its time."

"Time?"

She smirked. "I've never taken you to a meeting… have I?"

"Meeting?" Laila said.

"Let's go." She said.

The girls ran to the Kuchiki mansion and Laila watched as Maya opened a secret door in the wall. "Come on." She grinned.

Both girls walked through, and then Maya shut it again. Laila's eyes widened as she looked around. "We're… inside?" She said.

"Where else do you think we hold our meetings?" Maya said. "Stupid Iba always tries to crash our meetings."

"Our?" Laila questioned.

Maya smirked and pushed open another hidden door. "The Shinigami Woman's Association!" She said as she revealed a room where a good number of the women in Soul Society were there. Rangiku, Momo, and Isane, even her annoying little sister Kiyone, Captain Unohana, Nemu, Nanao, and even Yoruichi who was now a regular at Soul Society, and most importantly was Yachiru who had her hand in a bowl of candy.

"It's Maa-Chan and Blackie!" Yachiru cheered.

"Blackie…?" Laila said with a grin.

Maya shrugged. "You hair?"

Laila shrugged, she learned to not question the nicknames Yachiru gave out.

Maya shut the door and then she dumped herself beside Yoruichi. They were lounging about aimlessly; even Captain Unohana just sat sipping tea.

The others than watched with amusement as Yachiru began to throw candy at her subordinate, and they would bounce of her face leaving tiny pink, blue, and green marks on her face. Maya was glaring at her. "Stop chucking candy at my face!"

"But it's so funny!" Yachiru laughed as she threw some more.

"Not when it's out of your mouth –"

She was silenced when a massive glob of candy stuck together stuck to her face. She fell to her side and curled up letting out agonized cries.

"Is she…" Nanao started.

"Oh, she's fine." Laila said.

"Maya-Chan is just easily grossed out from spit." Rangiku said gleefully.

They watched in amusement as she whined and rocked back and forth. Yoruichi laughed. "I've never seen an 11th Division idiot cry."

Maya sat up. "You just don't get –"

Another glob shut her up and made her fall back with a thud, Yachiru then ran over and jumped to sit on Maya's stomach, she then upturned the whole bowl onto her.

"This is when I think God that I was put in 13th Division." Laila said dryly.

The torture continued until they heard the door open. Slowly they all turned to see Byakuya standing in the doorway, and he looked furious. He shut the door, and they heard something hitting it from the outside. "I think he nailed us in." Maya said as she sat up.

Yachiru got up and opened a hidden door beside their original door. Byakuya glared at them.

"RUN!" Maya yelled and all the women dispersed.

Laila looked at her friend. "Is this how meetings usually go?" She said.

Maya shook her head. "Usually he never finds us!" She laughed.

Later that day Laila watched as Renji and Maya trained with Ikkaku. Baldy was helping Renji refine his Bankai, while helping Maya attain it. "Hello." A voice said.

She looked up and saw Hamzah. "Hello."

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Go ahead." She said. "How did you find us?"

"Miss Yoruichi." He replied.

"Ah." Laila said.

He sat down and watched as the three trained. "You do know Ikkaku will expect you to be silent on this?" She said as she glanced at him.

"I know when one prefers to keep a secret." He replied. "I can see that Mr. Ikkaku does –"

"Why do you do that?" She said. "Using Miss and Mr. all the time."

"Don't you?" He said.

"Well…"

"I imagine here the honorifics used here are suffixes." He said.

"Well, Soul Society is very Japanese." She shrugged. "I guess – we just got used to it – but we don't really bother… Maya and I."

"No honorifics?" He questioned.

"We just got so used to everyone here." Laila said. "Maya bothers with them most of the times, don't tell her, but she can be a real stick in the mud sometimes."

He chuckled.

"She's always been like that. Even when we were alive – she was always… afraid –"

"She doesn't look like it now." He said.

"Well." Laila smirked. "She's an 11th Division idiot now, whatever fear she used to have was gone the minute she met Zaraki Kenpachi."

Hamzah nodded. "I noticed that earlier, she must be really close with her Captain." He said.

"On her part." Laila replied. "She really likes being around him, and I think she's trying to convince him that he does as well."

"What about you?" He said.

Laila looked surprised. "Huh?"

"Are you close with your Captain?" He questioned.

"Yes." She nodded. "Captain Ukitake is the best Captain out there."

He nodded. She stared at Maya who was yelling at Ikkaku, while he had her by the back of her Shihakusho. But he was still looking at her with mild interest. "I've noticed many times that you seem to prefer to just watch, rather than participate… why is that?"

He wasn't sure because her face wasn't turned to him, but he could have sworn he saw the faintest hint of pink on the tip of her nose. "Huh?" She said.

"Like right not, I know full well that you can help train Maya – yet here you are."

She chuckled and looked at him, her face perfectly composed. "I don't really like training. Which is why I work so well in 13th Division, we really don't anything all day."

He nodded. "I see."

They sat in silence. Laila cast a glance at him every so often, he was very into watching the three practicing below. She felt herself blush as she looked away. 'This is new.' She thought with a frown.

They saw Maya collapse in a heap. Both Ikkaku and Renji stopped. "Maya!" Renji exclaimed.

"Idiot." Ikkaku hissed as he walked over to her. "She tried to go Bankai again. She isn't strong enough." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and then looked over to Renji. "That's enough for tonight." He said.

The lieutenant nodded and watched as Ikkaku left with Maya. He then made his way over to Laila and Hamzah. "Boy." Laila said. "She really is trying very hard."

Renji just grunted.

"I wonder why she is so keen on being stronger." She continued.

"She wants to fit in." Hamzah said simply.

They looked at him. "Huh?"

He shrugged. "Think about it, all of you – her closest friends have achieved this Bankai. Maya, on the other hand… has not. She feels left out."

"If you think you know her so well." Renji said. "Why don't you just stay with her?" He scowled before leaving.

Laila snickered. "Ah, Renji is jealous." She said as they began to walk out of the training area.

"Jealous?" Hamzah looked baffled.

"Well… yes." Laila said. "With the talk of those two that caused the separation of Soul Society and Jinan from old man Azeem, and us snickering about how Maya had to find a man from Jinan to fix the problem – I think he got jealous that you might steal her away."

He laughed. "Well that is just ridiculous." He said shaking his head. "Maya…? No." He shook his head.

"What's wrong with her?" She demanded.

"It's just that – she isn't…" He looked a bit embarrassed.

"I have to go." Laila said.

Before he could say anything she relied on her Shunpo to hurry away.

She ended up in 13th Division where Kyoraku and Ukitake still sat. They looked a bit alarmed by her sudden appearance, but noticed she looked annoyed.

"What is wrong, Laila-Chan?" Kyoraku asked.

She looked confused, but then she shook her head. "I'm going to bed. Good night."

They watched as she hurried off to her room.

What had gotten her so upset?

* * *

><p>Alot going on in this chapter, I know, but I was having a hard time filling it. So, how was this chapter? Also, to all ye readers out there reading these words, what do you think about this story? I would love to know your opinion, you know?<p>

Anyways, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	17. Karakura!

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>It was early morning in Karakura, and most of the students within it were already headed off to their classes. In Karakura High there was rumor of the return of a student who had left not very long ago. Ichigo didn't care; the seat beside him was empty because Rukia wasn't there. He stared dully at the board as the new student, Shinji Hirako introduced himself. At the door two girls stood, one was a very familiar girl who wore her hair in a ponytail that had her dark hair over her left shoulder. "Laila-San is back!" Someone whispered excitedly.<p>

"Who is that with her?" Another said.

Ichigo just about fell out of his chair to see Maya there, unlike the typical girl uniform of Karakura High, she wore the slacks from the boy uniform, and her white Hijab was draped well over the white shirt, but she did wear the blazer with the sleeves slightly pushed up, and there were black framed glasses on her face. Teacher Ochi looked at Maya. "Ah! You must be the new student Maya – Sonoda?"

"Yup!" She said brightly. "That's me!"

"Why don't you introduce yourself after Hirako here?" She said pointing to the boy that was already standing in front of the class.

"Ok!" She said.

"Oi, have a seat." Ochi said to Laila who smirked and went to her usual seat behind Chad.

"Hello there, big guy." She said. "Miss me?" She teased.

He slowly turned to look at her, his face saying he did not know how to answer that.

"Ouch." She said as she sat back down.

Shinji made his way over to the seat Ochi told him to sit in. As Maya went to the board to erase it and then she began to write her own, remembering with a scowl the calligraphy classes Renji and Byakuya forced her to take because of her horrible penmanship. She added a smiley face at the end and then heard Ichigo yell. "Sensei! BATHROOM!"

The teacher looked appalled but let him go anyway.

Maya watched as he breezed by, noticing his badge flashing as he ran out. "Anyways." Maya said. "My name is Maya Sonoda! Nice to meet you all!" She bowed to them. "I am a transfer student from Jordan, and I am half Japanese." She said pointing to herself. "Also, my great-great-grandfather was a known shogun."

Silence.

"Just kidding, I think he was a fish farmer." She shrugged.

Again, more silence.

"I hope to make many friends!" She said with a grin.

"Go sit in that seat, behind Ishida."

"Ishida, huh?" Maya said and then went to sit behind the bespectacled boy.

She sat behind him and put her hands on the desk as classes continued for the day. It was lunchtime when Laila dragged Maya up the stairs and onto the roof. "Invasion of babes!" A voice declared.

Laila kicked before the person was able to get to them, he fell to his back and hit the fence. "Hello there, Asano."  
>Ichigo looked furious to see them.<p>

"Ichipichi!" Maya said as she plopped down beside him, pushing away Chad the best she could.

"Hello Maya-San!" A short black haired boy said.

"Hello!" She beamed.

"Don't encourage her, Mizuiro." Ichigo said as he tried to pry her off his arm. "What are you guys doing here, Laila?" He asked as she sat beside him and began unwrapping her sandwich.

"You see, since there was an attempted assassination on this one." She waved her sandwich at Maya. "The old fart allowed us to come here for a short while. I think Maya just misses being human."

"Oh my God!" Maya said. "A SANDWICH!" She held the sandwich in both her hands.

Chad looked mildly embarrassed while Keigo and Mizuiro looked mildly concerned. "Laila-San… is she ok?"

Laila let out an annoyed sigh. "Ichigo, do it."

The boy didn't hesitate before punching the back of Maya's head.

"Owie." She whined as the sandwich hung out of her mouth.

Laila pinched the bridge of her nose. "Maya, you're overdoing it."

She blushed. "Am I?"

Chad and Ichigo nodded.

"Sorry." She smiled innocently. She then giggled as she stuck a straw into the top of a Juice Box, earning her another punch to the head.

That evening Maya decided to do something she hadn't done in ages. She went shopping. She snickered to herself as she walked out of yet another shop, her arms laden with bags. 'And Renji said I didn't know how to live.' She snorted. 'Just because I don't shop in Soul Society –' She shook her head and walked down the street. Laila was at the place they were staying, a shop owned by Kisuke Urahara, the man that trained both Laila and Ichigo. He wasn't too bad, a little creepy, but not horrible. He did, after all, keep Laila busy to allow Maya spend her year's worth of saved up wages. She had gone mostly to places that had Accessories since the things in Soul Society were so boring. "Maybe I should buy a whole lot and sell them in Soul Society." She mused.

Her phone began to ring. She shuffled her bags to the side and pulled out her phone. "Yello?" She said.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Hello Laila." She said.

"I told you not to spend!"

"Come on, when did you become so responsible?" Maya said.

Laila sighed. "You had terrible spending habits in life; you probably have them in death."

"I resent that." Maya said with a fake gasp. "Anyways, I should be back soon." She shrugged.

"Fine, hurry up, it's getting dark."

"Yes mommy." She said with a smirk before she hung up.

Maya continued her way down the street when her phone went off again, this time it was to alert her of Hollows. She flipped the phone open again and saw that there were several, and one was close to her. She turned around and saw a tear in the sky and a massive Hollow pass through.

She let out a groan and pulled out a round green pill from her pocket before tossing it into her mouth. The Gigai staggered back as she was free of it. "New." The Gigai said. Her eyes widened as she saw the Hollow.

"Oi!" Maya barked. "Get back to Urahara's… and don't you dare lose a single bag!"

"HAIII!" It said before running off.

"Someone is not doing their job right at 12th Division." Maya said dryly as she watched the Gigai run off in a drunken fashion before summoning her Shikai. The Hollow was bigger than the normal ones, but it was not a Menos, it was stronger than a Menos. She did not know what she was facing, but she really didn't care. All she knew was that she had to kill it.

In Urahara's Shop Laila looked up at Yoruichi. "Why are there Hollows all over town?" She said.

"Something is going on." Yoruichi said.

"New! New!" They heard a voice and Maya – or rather her Gigai stumbled in. "Make it to Urahara's shop!" She said while holding up her bag laden arms. "NEW!" She then fell to the ground and began to laugh uncontrollably.

Laila sighed. "This is useless."

"Her Mod-Soul is… stupid." Yoruichi said.

Laila suddenly got up. "Did you feel that sudden surge in power?"

"That's Maya-San." Urahara said.

"Is she trying Bankai?" Laila said.

He shook his head.

They joined him outside. "She might be ready to attempt and achieve Bankai, though." He said thoughtfully.

"She's almost killed herself twice at the attempt." Laila said seriously.

Urahara nodded. "And she's never fought a Hollow this strong on her own before."

They all waited expectantly until finally Maya walked over to the Shop, her Shihakusho was tattered at her sleeves, and her vest had been used as a makeshift sling. She smirked, blood – her own – dripped out of a cut on her jaw. "That was fun." She said. "It's not so bad going solo." She limped past them. They all felt a really strong Spiritual Pressure that made them look to the sky.

"Who is that?" Maya said.

Urahara simply had a smile on his face. "Let's patch you up, Maya-San."

She grinned and followed him.

Laila chuckled and followed them into the shop. "Mathtew, I made it – NEW!" The Gigai said upon their entrance.

"I'm going to have a talk with Nemu when I get back. I can't help but think they gave me this one on purpose." She said as she watched Laila go through her bags while Tessai healed her.

"Oh, this is cute." Laila said as she pulled out a shirt.

"Take it, I got it for you." Maya said almost absently. "The Hollow… called itself an Arrancar." She frowned.

"Arrancar?" Urahara said and then looked at Yoruichi who frowned.

"Maya-San, Laila-San, would you accompany me somewhere?" Urahara asked.

They nodded.

The three walked to the source of an unfamiliar Spiritual Pressure. They saw Ichigo sprawled on the ground while a man fought the massive Hollow… now identified as Arrancar. They watched the man take it out with one hit. Maya's eyes widened, this Shinigami had a tattered Captain's haori hanging at his shoulder from what looked like a Pauldron. "Who is he?" Maya whispered to Laila.

"That's Ichipichi's dad – but I never –"

"Did you have your… Revenge?" Urahara asked aloud from the spot they were hiding.

"So you came." He said and then turned around to see the three. "Urahara."

"Long time no see, Isshin-San." Urahara said with a smirk. He then chuckled. "Well, well, well, looks like you're as good as ever! I'm relieved." He then looked at Isshin. "What is with this seriousness all of a sudden?"

"Oh really?" Isshin looked unimpressed.

"Well, if you became weaker, and blamed me for it – that would be problematic!" Urahara said.

"Don't worry." Isshin said. "If I became weak I wouldn't blame you for it, I would just accept it."

Urahara looked at Maya. "I think you should learn from that." He said.

She looked at him darkly. "I think you should shut up."

He waved his fan at Maya then turned to Isshin again. "So how does it feel to return to your Shinigami form 20 years after you abandoned it?" He asked.

Isshin crossed his arms over his chest and looked down. "So-so." Was all he said.

"Is your heart… free of guilt?"

"Somewhat." He sighed. "Truth is, I never hated him… I never hated Hollows like that… but if there is something I haven't been able to get over all these twenty years… was that it was my inability to save Masaki that night."

Urahara adjusted his hat. "You haven't changed… with that attitude – you really resemble your son."

"Hell no." Isshin said.

"Speaking of your son, have you noticed?" Urahara asked.

"Yeah, they went to him – just as you predicted." He sighed. "Vizards, the criminal group of Ex-Shinigami that use forbidden spells to acquire the powers of Hollows. We never found their base of operations, nor uncovered their goals. They're a tough one."

"A lot of new terms today." Maya murmured to Laila. "Arrancar… Vizards…"

"But if they contacted Kurosaki-San… that means they are preparing for the battles ahead." Urahara said.

"Yeah." Isshin agreed. "Just like we are."

"They must have felt it too." Urahara said. "The sudden growth of Arrancar."

Maya frowned. "Do you think it is all related to what happened to us out of Jinan?" She questioned Urahara.

Isshin noticed Maya for the first time since the three appeared.

"I mean, there was a big group of Menos…" She scratched her wrist absently.

"That is possible." Urahara said. "But you said they were Menos Grande, not Arrancar – that Hollow just now… really was an Arrancar, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Isshin said. "But compared to the Mock-Arrancar we have seen before, it was at a completely different level… The Mock-Arrancar that haven't developed in decades have transformed into these monstrosities." He looked at all of them. "You know the person who must be responsible for this…"

"… Aizen?" Maya said.

They looked at her.

"He had been giving us problems since a while after he betrayed us all." Maya shrugged. "Assassination attempt." She held up a finger. "Trying to make war between Jinan and Soul Society." She said as she held up a second one. "And if the attack outside Jinan has any connection with this – he's been… playing with Hollows."

Laila snickered. "How eloquently put."

"You know what I mean." Maya said. "I guess whatever these Arrancar are… Aizen is making them – or improving them… whatever."

Urahara chuckled. "Ah, this is the ever intelligent Maya-San." He said introducing the girl who sent a glare his way. "The Fourth Seat of the 11th Division.

Isshin looked a bit interested. "11th?"

"But is Aizen using the Hogyoku to make these Arrancar?" Laila asked, obviously thinking deeply about the situation.

Isshin nodded. "Right now, Aizen is probably only studying the effects of the Hogyoku." He paused. "But when he is done he will appear… and unleash something that will no doubt be the end of our world." He frowned. "What will we do then?"

"We'll think of something." Urahara replied. "For the time being we will have to stand together… Vizards." He said with a long drawn out sigh. "Us… and Soul Society… will fight them."

"I think we should report to the Gotei." Laila said. "Let them know about the Arrancar infestation… and the Vizard threat."

Maya nodded.

Isshin looked at her again. "Why aren't you with the Guard?" He questioned.

"Those losers?" She snorted. "Like I'd fight in a place that has 30 divisions, and all of the people are wishy-washy and flakey." She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a 'Hmph.'

Laila shook her head and left.

Urahara chuckled. "Jinan is a very touchy subject for Maya-San." He explained.

Isshin looked amused. His face then became serious again. "What you said about Aizen trying to start a war…" He said.

She nodded. "He tried to get someone to kill me." She said. "He must have thought – that would start a problem… Aizen is too smart for that… he must have been desperate."

Ichigo got up and dusted himself off before running off. "Mod-Soul?" She asked while pointing at Ichigo.

Urahara nodded. "Kon."

"I guess I should leave." Isshin said.

Urahara nodded and they watched him use Shunpo to leave.

"It's just us~" Urahara said as he lifted his arm, about to put it around Maya's shoulders, she shoved her elbow into his side and watched as he doubled over.

"Stay away from me, creep." She said.

He chuckled. "Maya-San is so callous."

Back at the shop they sat around the table. "So… an Arrancar – is a Hollow that tried to take its mask off to gain Shinigami powers… and Vizards are the absolute opposite." She said looking at her hands.

"I'm sure they taught that in Shino Academy." Urahara said. "At least they did when I went."

She shifted awkwardly in her seat. "I may have fallen asleep in those classes." She saw they were all staring at her. "Hey! I never said I was a smart student! Hello! I'm in 11th Division!"

"True." They all nodded.

"Hey!" She scowled.

"Well, we have to admit you aren't the brightest." Laila said.

"True… HEY!" Maya pointed at her.

Laila shrugged. "You know it's true."

Maya frowned and turned away from them.

Urahara got up. "Maya-San, we all felt that surge of power you emitted earlier." He said.

She reluctantly turned to look at them again. "So?" She said glumly.

"Maybe it's time you tried to achieve Bankai?" He suggested. "What do you think Yoruichi-San?"

Yoruichi eyed Maya and nodded. "I guess I can try working with her." She got up and looked Maya in the eye. "Be ready early in the morning." She said.

Maya nodded. Her face still showed that she was sulking but inside she was excited, she finally got to learn how to achieve Bankai, and maybe she'll be as strong as Ikkaku if she trained hard enough.

* * *

><p>Can I say that I love Isshin? He is such a cool character, I'd probably want to be his best friend if I were sucked into Bleachland. Anyways! All you lovely people favoriting this story and putting it in their alerts, I would love to know your opinion about the characters and the story (If you want). I feel no motivation when I don't see that many reviews D= Also! A very big thank you to everyone who does review! I don't lie when I say that your reviews make my day =3<p>

Anyways, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	18. Bankai

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>Maya nodded and tried to focus her energy as she trained with Yoruichi. She stood ready to fight, and then she looked to her sword. "Bankai!" She yelled.<p>

Flames engulfed her and a massive being appeared behind her, "Kinzokukyojin: Yoroi!" Her arms had gleaming wrist-guards, and on her chest was a bright silver breast-plate that was etched with flames, her feet had matching greaves and over her Shihakusho there was a metal skirt. But behind her there was a massive armored giant… hence the name 'Kinzokukyojin: Yoroi'. She pointed to a massive mountain. "Beam!"

From the helmet that covered its face two bright bolts of fire blasted at the peak, but the second it did that state was gone and Maya was on her knees, her face glistening with perspiration. Yoruichi got down from her perch. "You actually got to attack something this time."

"I don't get it!" Maya said, sounding frustrated. "Why is it taking so long? Ichigo did it in two days!"

"Idiot, that's simple… you aren't Ichigo." Yoruichi said.

"Yeah, no kidding." She said as she plopped down and threw a pebble to the side.

They both tensed up. "Arrancar." Maya said. "They feel much stronger than the freak I fought the other day."

Yoruichi frowned. "Let's go."

Both women rushed up the stairs and saw Urahara and Maya standing at the ready. "Let's go." Urahara said.

The four ran while Urahara informed Maya and Laila why they were accompanying them. "We want you girls to take the injured out of the area." He said.

"And the dead?" Maya questioned.

"Leave them." Yoruichi replied.

They arrived at the scene, Maya saw a massive Arrancar, and one who was smaller, and had a melancholic look on his face. "Maya!" Laila said. "I see Chad!" She pointed to their fallen friend; his arm was badly injured like someone had tried to tear it off.

She quickly made it to him and then managed to pull him onto her back. "Come on, big guy." She muttered.

He murmured something incoherently. She glanced at the melancholic Arrancar, hoping he wouldn't get in her way as she tried to get Chad away. Maya had Orihime while Yoruichi and Urahara faced off with the large Arrancar. "Hurry up!" Laila yelled.

"You have the light one!" Maya yelled back.

"Shut up meathead!" Laila yelled back as they ran back to the shop where Tessai was waiting. The tall man was flanked by Urahara's other helpers, Jinta and Ururu.

"Through here, Sonoda-Dono and Sonoda-Dono." Tessai ushered as they carried their friends into a room before they rushed off again. This time Maya spotted a friend of theirs, Tatsuki – though Maya hardly knew her she found that if they had the time she would like to be good friends with her. With a sigh she picked her up and watched as Laila gripped someone else, they tried not to look at the fight so they wouldn't interfere, they knew the strength of these two were far beyond what they could withstand. Even Yoruichi and Urahara were having a hard time.

The last time they returned the Arrancars had left, Yoruichi was injured and Urahara sported her. He looked around at the bodies as the girls picked up the last of the injured. Maya looked back at him. "Maybe we should call for back-up?" She questioned.

He merely let out a sigh.

Once the girls returned Tessai put them to work. They rolled up their sleeves to their shoulders and began to help tending to the injured. It was a tedious and messy job but both girls complied, especially since Tessai threatened they would not get dinner if they did not do so.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning and Maya was in her Gigai getting ready for school. "I don't get why I have to do this again." She grumbled. "I don't know if you remember, but high school was a living hell for me!"<p>

Laila was brushing her hair and pulling it into a ponytail. "No body told you to be an emo kid in school." She retorted dryly.

"I was not emo, I was bullied." Maya said.

"And I was a pink princess." Laila snorted.

Maya frowned as she put the last pin in her Hijab. "Kids really were mean back then." She said.

Laila looked at her friend and nodded. "They were – but they are now. Only the difference now is that you're cool." She then smirked. "Who are we kidding, no your not."

"Laila!" Maya said with a frustrated groan, but Laila knew she had done exactly what she meant to because she could see Maya grinning.

"Besides." Laila said. "I think I'd hate you the moment you turned cool."

Maya smiled gently as she smoothed her hands down the slacks, she hung the blazer over her shoulder and walked out of the room. Laila grabbed her shoes and made to follow when she heard a happy squeal and a loud thud.

She ran out and saw Rukia, Hamzah, Dina, Nazir, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, and Yumichika. "Wait – If Yumi-chan is here – where is -?" Laila started.

They stepped aside to reveal Maya sitting on Ikkaku, her hand constantly patting his bald head. "I miss you so much Pachinko!" She said happily. "Guess what? I achieved Bankai! Guess what? It goes 'Beam Beam Beam!' Guess what!"

"Stop her now." Laila groaned.

Renji groaned and pulled her off the poor man. She hung there at least an inch off the ground, her smile fell. "Where's Pachinko?" She said. "Why am I hanging around?" She tossed her head back and saw the top of Renji's head and some of his red hair. "Ah! Red Pineapple-Kun!" She pinched his hands and he dropped her. "So _you_guys came." She waved to Dina. "Hi brat."

"Shut up, Hag."

"I missed you too." Maya said.

Urahara appeared. "Ah, Maya-San, Laila-San… headed off to school?" He said.

"School?" Hamzah questioned.

Laila nodded. "Its fun!" She insisted.

"Why don't you take them with you?" Urahara questioned.

"Ok!" Maya said.

"Not me." Nazir said. "Tessai and I have business to attend to."

"And I'm not doing anything with you idiots." Dina said as she helped herself into the shop. Jinta glared at her as she walked past him.

"Guess we'll take the rest of you!" Maya said brightly.

They were all a bit thrown off by Maya's attitude, she was never this chipper. She grabbed Rukia by the hand, and then she seized Rangiku's hand with her other one and the girls were out the door. "I can see you guys are already in Gigai." She said. "Ichipichi is going to be so happy to see you Rukia!"

Renji glanced at Laila who was walking with him. Toshiro, Hamzah, Ikkaku, and Yumichika trailed behind. "Why is she doing that?" He said pointing at Maya.

Laila sighed. "Its here 'Karakura character'." She explained. "She's already liked in the class… they're already calling her Maya-Chan." She shook her head. "I think she's making up for what a weirdo she was in high school when she was alive."

"Like she isn't weird now?" Ikkaku said dryly. The top of his head was slightly pink from the abuse it had just received.

"She's happy, so let it be." Laila said.

Renji huffed and watched as she chatted animatedly with Rangiku and Rukia; the latter looked back at them begging for help. Laila only waved at her. Rukia sent her a glare.

Even Rangiku looked slightly unsettled by Maya's mood.

A short while later Maya greeted Orihime, her arm was in a cast and she was bandaged. "How are you feeling Orihime?" She said as she sat on the desk-top.

Laila joined them. "Just fine." Orihime said with a bright smile. Her face then fell. "How is Sado-Kun?"

Laila let out a sigh. "Still resting, he got hit real badly."

"NOOO! How did you get all those injuries?" Chizuro yelled.

Maya really disliked Chizuro; she thought she was loud and obnoxious, and had an unhealthy obsession with Orihime.

Orihime chuckled awkwardly. "I fell down the stairs."

"WHAT?"

"Ehehe…" Orihime managed.

"Don't 'Ehehe' ME!" She then pointed at Maya. "YOU! You should have protected out precious Orihime-Chan!"

"Keep me out of this." Maya said dryly.

"WHAT?"

Maya huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You are annoying."

If looks could kill, Maya would have been already dead.

"Inoue." They all heard and looked up to see Ichigo.

"What is it Kurosaki-Kun?" She asked with a bright smile.

Maya looked at Ichigo; he had never seen a face so guilty. She huffed and shuffled off the table as she went to her own behind Ishida.

She hated seeing Ichigo's face looking like that. It had an expression she hated seeing on other people… Guilt. It was a pathetic thing to look at… and selfish. Orihime and Chad went to fight because they wanted to help Ichigo, and Orihime wanted to save Tatsuki. He put all the blame on himself for not being strong enough. "What an annoying and selfish sentiment." She drawled.

She then thought about her friends. 'Maybe I should have waited for them to be registered?' She thought, dark mood now gone. She could see the wood sword Ikkaku chose to lug around, and that made her smile at the mental image. As if on que the door opened and they all appeared.

Her face lit up again.

Ichigo looked shocked. "RENJI? IKKAKU? YUMICHIKA? RANGIKU-SAN!" He then looked down at Toshiro. "TOSHIRO!"

Maya and Laila choked back their laughter as Toshiro sent them glares that could have curdled milk. Hamzah smoothly pushed his way through and found Laila.

"Laila-SAN!" Keigo yelled, running out of seemingly nowhere. He then made his way to stop between them. "You will not speak to Laila-San!" He said. "I will not let you impugn her like that other guy did with –" A punch to the head silenced the boy from his rant.

"Asano." Laila said. "Get away from me!"

"S-So cruel." He whined.

Hamzah chuckled. "A friend of yours?"

She snorted. "Yeah right. If I had a son, and my son had a pet… and that pet had a pet… its pet would be Asano."

"That's a bit harsh." He said.

She shrugged and looked at Maya who was staring out the window even through it was two rows of desks away from her. A student looked a little freaked out, thinking that she was being stared at.

Maya had a small smile on her face as she watched the girl quickly leave her line of vision. She then sat up when Rukia appeared there. "I must be psychic!" She declared.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said.

Most of the students were not at the back of the class, slightly afraid of the newcomers. "Long time no see… Ichigo." Rukia replied with a small smile. All of a sudden that smile was gone and she attacked Ichigo, landing a neat kick right to his face.

He staggered back and Renji caught him, locking his arms around Ichigo's shoulders so he couldn't get away. "Hey! What's the big idea?" He yelled as Rukia slapped him multiple times.

"What's up with that look on your face?" She yelled at him. She then pulled on a glove and pulled Ichigo out of his body, which went limp in Renji's arms, and then pulled him out the window. "And they're gone." Maya said. She then turned to Renji. "Let's dump the body, they'll never figure it's us!"

Toshiro looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"No seriously." Renji said. "What do we do with him?"

Laila pointed to his desk. "Just put him there."

They dumped the limp body into the chair and mate it appear as if it were merely asleep.

School then resumed as normally as possible despite the odd looking group in Karakura High Uniforms.

Later that day Nazir, Dina, and Hamzah were all watching Maya train. Laila sat with them as they saw her summon her Bankai. "It's impressive." Nazir said.

"But size doesn't mean anything." Dina retorted.

"That thing…" Hamzah said. "Is it me… or does it actually say 'beam'?"

Laila sighed. "I think it has her sense of humor." She said dryly.

They all looked at her.

She sat up. "When we were kids she had this toy." She said. "It was a doll – a Barbie Doll if you will… and instead of just dressing it up – she used to wrap it in tin foil and go – 'Beam Beam!'" Her voice became surprisingly deep at that part. They all looked at her warily.

"Why is she training alone?" Nazir said.

"Yoruichi-San was badly injured in the Arrancar attack, so she has no one to teach her at the moment." Laila explained.

The large man got up. "I guess then I must teach her."

They all looked at him. "Are you sure?" Laila asked.

"He's the best." Hamzah said. "He helped me when I was still in training."

"She's an idiot." Laila said. "And I say that with all the love in my heart… being such a devoted subordinate of Zaraki Kenpachi, the girl had picked up too much from the Captain."

Nazir laughed, it was a deep-throated guffaw. "I know how to deal with Kenpachi's men… and women." He said while wiping away tears of mirth. "Now, you children watch."

Maya began to band her Zanpakutou against a boulder. "You stupid, worthless, STUPID piece of –" She growled. When she heard someone chuckling she turned and pointed the weapon at the person. "Stop laughing at me –" She saw it was Nazir, he mood lightened just a bit. "Nazir."

"Having a hard time with your Soul Cutter?" He asked.

She sighed. "Stupid dumb –"

A glare from Nazir stopped the impeding profanity that was no doubt on her mind.

"Uh…" She awkwardly scratched her wrist. "Kinzokukyojin is being an idiot." She said and then tossed herself on the ground, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. "He's saying that he is keeping me from properly achieving Bankai, and that he won't reveal his true form to me…"

Nazir looked at her oddly. "True form?"

She nodded. "He said that 'Yoroi' is not his actual command – and he won't tell me what it is!" She let out a frustrated groan. "I hate him!"

Nazir chuckled. "Did he give you a condition?" He questioned.

She frowned. "Condition?"

He nodded. "Will he reveal his true form if you do something in particular?"

She blinked once… twice… three times before she sat up. "No. I was so mad I left La-La-Land." She picked up her weapon. Nazir did not question her 'La-La-Land' as she put the blade across her lap as she sat in a pose to meditate and speak with the spirit that lived within her weapon.

* * *

><p><em>Maya had been here many times before, sometimes she called it La-La-Land… sometimes she called it Hell to annoy Kinzokukyojin because the place was a vast desert with flames in the sky. In the midst of the fast rolling dunes sat the massive armored body of the Zanpakutou spirit known as Kinzokukyojin. The fire reflected off his armor sending eerie reflections on the ground around him. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice was deep and ancient. So ancient that it brought memories of deeds done in great tales like the Iliad, the Odyssey, and even the Tale of Genji.<em>

_"What do you want from me?" She asked. "Why won't you tell me how to achieve your true form?"_

_She heard something that could have been considered a snort, but she didn't know if he had a nose. "That idiot who trained that other idiot who your idiot friend likes told you to ask, didn't he? Idiot."_

_"For someone that is so wise and ancient, you talk like an idiot baby." She said._

_"I am like my master." He said as he threw himself on the ground, his hands beneath his helmeted head. "I don't feel like telling you."_

_"WHY?" She yelled at him. "I don't know if you noticed… but things are getting bad." She spat. "These Arrancar are popping up everywhere… and my friends are being hurt." She sat down on the hot sand, she could feel the grains shift beneath her, the angrier she got, the faster the dunes rolled, and the hotter the flames in the sky became. "Yoruichi-San got hurt! Chad? He got really hurt too! And don't get me started on Ichipichi – and all the others… I don't want to fall behind."_

_The giant suit of armor looked at her._

_She looked down at the red sand. "Being a part of the 11th Division means I have to be the first one to go into battle… but without Bankai – people won't think I'll be strong enough to do that… they'll always want me to stay behind them so they can keep mesafe… I hate that – I hate that particular sentiment of friendship… but I'm prisoner to it most days." She clasped her hands together. "So please… please tell me how to achieve proper Bankai."_

_He turned his back to her. "I don't feel like it." He said._

_"I hate you."_

_"I know." He said._

_"What do you want from me?" She asked. Her voice void of emotion, she was done with her sob story, it obviously didn't work on her block-head of a Zanpakutou._

_"I told you, nothing."_

_"Why are you doing this?" She said. "Fire-based Zanpakutous are supposed to be willing to fight."_

_He sat up and kept his shiny back to her. "Yes, that is true idiot." He said._

_"Then why are you unwilling to lend me your strength?"_

_He looked at her, turning his massive metallic body towards her. Even sitting he was at least six feet tall. "What I want is for you to stop treating me as a mere tool. I am your companion. Do not treat me like Zaraki Kenpachi's humiliated sword, only summoning upon my strength because you need a trump-card. If you promise me this, I will give you the complete release."_

_She nodded. "I promise." She said._

_He nodded. "The full release is __Kinzokukyojin: Yoroi_ –"

* * *

><p>Laila watched as all of a sudden a cloud of dust engulfed the pair. Nazir was laughing loudly. "Finally!"<p>

From the dust they heard. "Kinzokukyojin: Haneyoroi!"

They all got up and watched as the dust cleared. "No way." Laila muttered.

Maya stood there in full body armor, from her shoulders flowed long white cloth that billowed from the force of the Spiritual Pressure she released; in her right hand there was a sword that was as tall as its wielder.

"This is so cool!" Maya exclaimed, her voice muffled by the silver helm upon her head.

They looked at Nazir, he had a massive battle-hammer in his hand, on his left shoulder there was a Pauldron. "Think fast!" He commanded and brought the hammer down. She quickly stopped the attack with her blade. He blinked as she disappeared and appeared behind him.

"I am thinking fast!" She laughed.

They smirked at what she had said.

* * *

><p>The pair continued to fight and train until Maya could no longer remain in Bankai. She fell to the ground and smiled, perspiration glistened on her face. "That was so cool."<p>

The others joined them. Laila was grinning like a madwoman. "You did it Little Sis." She said.

"Thanks, Big Sis." Maya said as she got up, her whole body was sore. "That's the best workout I've had since I first joined 11th Division." She admitted.

They all went upstairs and saw Renji sitting in the main room. Urahara got up. "The bath is ready for you Maya-San." He said.

She looked at him oddly.

"We heard you were having an intensive training session downstairs." He said with a bright smile.

"Creep." She muttered as she stalked off.

The others sat around the table. "Tell us, Nazir-San… how is our Maya-San doing?" Urahara asked.

"Very well." He replied. "Her Bankai is very impressive. If she works hard she may yet surpass Madarame."

Laila looked impressed. "You don't say."

"Of course, she will need to train a lot, but seeing as who she is – that is not something to worry about."

They nodded in agreement.

Laila then looked at Nazir, Hamzah, Dina, and Renji. "So are you guys crashing here too?"

They all nodded.

She slammed her hand on the table. "Well I'll be jiggered! Tessai! Sleep over!"

Everyone groaned. This was going to be a very long night.

Maya could hear Laila's exclamation and she let out a sigh as she sunk under the hot water, she could feel her muscles relax in the bath that had obviously been prepared by Ururu… there were bubble and rose-petals when she first got in. A nice, but strange gesture. She suddenly sat up, splashing water everywhere as she quickly rinsed out her hair and tied it in a bun, she then threw on her clothes and Hijab and ran out into the room where everyone was sitting, but they all looked alert.

"That has got to be more than just one." Laila said.

They all shook. Maya braced herself against the wall. "There has got to be at least six of them." She said through her teeth.

"Let's move out." Hamzah said as Laila ran and grabbed Maya by her wrist as they all ran out and went to fight the Arrancar that they could feel had nothing but murderous intent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yoroi means armor... Haneyoroi is my attempt at making a cool Japanese name meaning 'Blade Armor' idk... anyways, the first form of Bankai, and the form of Maya's Zanpakutou spirit is influenced from two things. 1) The most important influence is from Thor... you know - that monster metal thing? Yeah. and 2) The Beam thing he does is from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles... the anime... in one episode they're all Chibi and one of the characters is supposed to be the 'villain' and is turned into a Godzilla-like thing that goes 'Beam Beam' and I love that.

If you haven's seen TRC... I suggest you do... it is very good, and the Manga is even better.

SO I combined those two and there you go! Maya's Zanpakutou Spirit. I had so much fun with this chapter.

Anyways, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	19. Arrancar

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>"Guys, split up!" Maya yelled to Renji, Hamzah, Laila, Dina, and Nazir.<p>

Hamzah agreed with the plan. "Dina, you stay with Abarai and Maya." He commanded.

"What? I get stuck with dumb and dumber!"

"Laila, you'll find Kuchiki and make sure Kurosaki doesn't do anything stupid!" He commanded.

Laila nodded.

"I guess that means I'm stuck with pretty-boy and baldy." Nazir said with a sigh.

"We both are." Hamzah said with a smirk.

"Wait!" Maya said as she looked up at Nazir.

"Aye?" He asked.

"Do you think I'm ready?" She questioned.

He smirked, patted the top of her head, and then rushed off.

An Arrancar appeared. Renji looked at the girls. "Sit this one out." He said.

"WHAT?" They yelled in unison.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Maya yelled at him.

"Like we'd sit and watch you stupid red –"

Renji glared at them, they had identical sour looks as they grumbled. "I hate you." They said in unison and sat on the roof of the shop. The girls huffed as they watched the two begin to fight.

"Would it be inappropriate if I stated the fact I thought the Arrancar is kinda attractive?" Maya said dully.

"You can fraternize with the enemy all you want – I am so mad at Abarai right now – Idiot." Dina muttered. "But you know; you've got a point."

"Shame he's a hollow." Maya said with a sigh.

"Yeah… Oi! Pay attention!" Dina yelled at her.

"No one told you to play along!" Maya scowled.

Jinta was sitting beside them. "Shut your traps! You're so annoying!" He yelled at them.

They sent glares his way; he merely stuck his tongue out at them. They suddenly heard Renji cry out. 'Bankai!'

Their eyes returned to the fight, it was intense, and the Arrancar seemed to have no trouble fending off the Bankai.

"Looks like your boyfriend's going to loose." Jinta said as he smirked in Maya's direction.

"Shut up." She hissed.

They all froze and saw Ururu. "I thought I told you to go to bed." Jinta said.

Ururu did not listen; instead she looked to the battle and made her way to it.

"Oi!" Dina yelled.

"Ururu!"

"She must have responded to the strong Reitsu!" Jinta said. "And now she's headed straight into the genocide!"

Maya got up but Dina grabbed the back of her blue vest to stop her. They all watched as Ururu attacked the Arrancar, her attacks were strong, and she did more damage then Renji did with his Bankai. The Arrancar looked vastly annoyed as the child grabbed him by his neck. He then turned into a hulking bull-like being that stabbed the girl through her stomach.

"KID!" Dina yelled.

"Ururu!" Maya yelled.

The three quickly jumped out, Jinta grabbed the weapon that he had by his side as he grabbed Ururu before she plummeted to the ground. He slammed the hammer down on the tough white exterior of the Arrancar, but nothing happened. The Arrancar moved to stab him but Renji stopped it with his Bankai… the horn passed through Hiho Zabimaru and pierced Renji. The other two Shinigami wasted no time in summoning their Bankai.

* * *

><p>Laila stared up at the blue-haired Arrancar who was jeering down at them. In her hands were two long silver guns, her Bankai. "Who are you?" She demanded, pointing one of her weapons at him.<p>

He pointed at himself arrogantly. "I'm the sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Laila's grip tightened on the gun her finger was placed on the trigger, ready to unleash a round of bullets that was her Bankai's attack. She sneered up at Grimmjow. "Espada."

Ichigo was free from Rukia's Gigai that was now caring for its master who had fallen to Grimmjow when they first met the Espada.

The Espada had only but to hold up his arm to keep Ichigo from attacking him, he then flung him back and let out a grunt. "Hey… you underestimating me, Shinigami? I still don't quite feel like killing you yet."

He stared with an annoyed expression down the barrel of the gleaming gun. "But I have no problem with killing you." Laila sneered.

He smirked and moved forward, his hand stabbing right into Laila's stomach, and her shot was released with a loud explosion that shot right through the Espada's shoulder, he pulled his hand out and blood splashed out of her wound as she coughed up blood and then fell back beside Rukia.

"Laila!" Ichigo yelled.

The barely conscious Laila still gripped the guns in her blood-stained hands, in her ear, through the device she heard Rangiku yell. "It's been approved! The limit ban has been lifted!"

She sat up and smirked. "Finally."

All over Karakura the various Shinigamis' and their allies' Spiritual Pressure increased greatly. Laila could finally get up, her own limit release made the wound feel like nothing more than a dull ache. She aimed the gun at Grimmjow and smirked, watching as Ichigo fought him using his Bankai.

Laila ran to stand in front of Rukia to protect her unconscious form as she watched Ichigo fight. He used an attack that actually injured the Espada who was injured. "That technique was not in Uluquiorra's report, Shinigami." He said with the smile of a sadist.

Laila could hear something in the near distance but she did not give it much thought.

She looked back at Grimmjow who began to laugh. "Well isn't this great, Shinigami? It's finally worth killing you!"

'The wounds we gave him aren't deep enough.' Laila thought. 'And I doubt Ichigo wants me to interfere… fighting with my long-range weapons would be unfair to Ichigo.' She scowled darkly.

They all looked up in shock as Tosen appeared. Laila lifted her guns and shot as quickly as she could with loud thunderous bangs that cracked in the air as if a storm was coming, but the traitor easily deflected them and grabbed Grimmjow by the shoulder.

"Sheathe your sword." He said.

Laila always hated his concept of peace, especially when she thought of how much of a hypocrite he was.

"Tosen?" Grimmjow yelled. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Why?" He said calmly. "Do you really not understand?" He began to lead Grimmjow away. "Taking it upon yourself to invade the living world, mobilizing five Arrancar without permission, and attacking Shinigami… it was all against orders… Aizen-Sama is furious."

Laila knew the look at was on Grimmjow's face. It was Failure and annoyance.

"We're going." The traitor said. "Your punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo."

She turned to look at the Gigai and the injured Rukia as Grimmjow disappeared with Tosen. She figured the others must have been vanquished by her friends.

"Did he leave? Did you lose?" They heard Renji's voice.

Laila looked up and saw Dina, Maya, and Renji. Renji was leaning heavily on Maya who was supporting him, her glasses were flecked with blood, but neither she nor Dina was injured.

"I lost." Ichigo said.

"Idiot." Renji said. "Being alive is better than winning."

"Your lying." Ichigo said. "If you were me, you wouldn't be saying that."

Renji could feel Maya's hand clenching on his side as they watched Ichigo.

"I can't protect anyone." He said. "People who are injured… I can't even heal them." He gritted his teeth. "I… lost."

Laila carried Rukia. "Let's get back to the Shop." She said. "Ichigo?"

He nodded and followed them.

Rangiku found them. "Guys, this way." She said.

They nodded and followed her to where Orihime was healing Hamzah, he looked badly beat up and Nazir was frowning.

"Is he okay?" Laila asked as she set Rukia down.

Nazir shrugged. "He got injured before the limit release." They sat down and Maya saw Toshiro had been healed.

Later in the night everything had died down, and Maya sat alone on the roof of the shop. Laila was probably asleep, and Hamzah was still recovering. Nazir, Tessai, and Urahara were trying to patch up Ururu, and Dina was sitting with Jinta. She wouldn't admit it, but the children had grown on her, and it was nice to be around someone her age for once.

But Maya couldn't sleep; she was perched on the roof, her legs drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them tightly. Someone sat beside her on the roof-top. "How is Ururu doing?" She asked.

"They're still patching her up." Her companion, Renji, replied.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" She questioned.

He didn't reply.

She let out a quiet sigh and stared at the sky. They sat in silence for the longest time. She stared down at her bare feet and frowned. "Those Arrancar… the Espada." She said. "They were very strong… you couldn't defeat them with out the Limit Release."

"Yeah."

She let her feet slide down and she leaned back on her hands. "Is Hamzah ok?"

He nodded.

She looked at him. "Are you?"

He looked at her; she just shrugged and looked away.

He could tell that despite the fact she tried to act like she didn't care what happened to the people around her. Maya was, in fact, terrified of what happened to her friends.

He knew what it was like to be in the 11th Division.

She frowned. "Ichigo's an idiot." She muttered.

He agreed.

"Carrying that burden around, thinking everyone relies on him." She looked annoyed. "Thinking he needs to be everywhere – all the time – thinking he needs to be strong… making his friends feel like they are never strong enough." She frowned. "I hate people like that."

He waited for her to continue.

"The Martyr." She said. "The one who is always willing to risk his life for someone else… what is about that?" She scoffed.

"What? Don't you have someone you'd like to protect?" Renji said.

She frowned. "They're capable of taking care of themselves."

"You've been in 11th Division for too long." He snorted.

She didn't say anything.

"You were able to hold your Bankai." He said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, but it's not like I got to fight." She said. "I got to keep training until it's stronger, and maybe I can be better than Ikkaku in a fight."

He looked up at the sky.

She silently got up and stretched.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To bed." She said before she jumped down and went into the shop.

Slowly she made her way through the hall and into the room she shared with Dina and Laila. The former was sprawled on the floor snoring loudly, and the latter was curled on her side. Maya went to her mattress and she sat on it as she slowly took her Hijab off. She leaned against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. The next day would be a very important date to Maya. In the Human world on that date she died four years ago, and on that date she will be a Shinigami for Ten years.

The flow of time confused her, and it was never consistent. She let out a long sigh.

True, she had her mother now… and maybe that is what mattered, but it didn't mean she did not miss the rest of her family, and her old life… her old friends… and the way she had planned her life.

"Maya?" She heard Laila ask, she turned her head to look at her friend who sat up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Maya said a bit gruffly.

Laila squinted, and then her face softened. "It's that day… isn't it?"

Maya nodded. "Go back to sleep." She said as she sat in a more comfortable position, her arms crossed over her chest as if she were hugging herself and her head against the wall.

Laila nodded and watched her friend sleep in that awkward position.

The following morning Maya decided against going to school, she preferred to work with her Bankai. She had discarded her vest somewhere, and her sleeves were rolled up well past her elbows. Laila was sitting on a ledge as usual watching as Renji approached Maya. She was far away but she could still hear Renji suggesting that he and Maya spar. She had spent a good portion of the morning watching Maya practice alone, and there was a good amount of rubble as testament to that.

She watched as they both summoned their Bankai and their battle began.

"Ahh! Laila-San." A voice said from behind her.

She turned her torso to see who it was. "Ah, Chad… Urahara." She said. "What's up?"

"I was going to ask of Abarai-San to help train Chad, he wants to learn how to fight better, you know." He said from behind his fan. "But it looks like he and Maya-San are already engaged in a fight."

"Yeah." Laila said as she watched Maya push Zabimaru's skeletal head away from her body using the blade. She then got up. "I guess we should stop them or else they'll be at it until they can't move anymore." She put her hands on her hips and looked at them. "Hey! Idiots!"

Maya looked up as she halted mid-attack; Renji smirked and took the distraction as an opportunity to attack.

She crashed into a mountain.

"ARE YOU STUPID?" She yelled as she pushed herself out from the mini cave the shock created. "You don't attack someone who is distracted!"

"You don't get distracted in the middle of a fight!" He yelled back at her, now both without their Bankai as they marched to each other and began to have a shouting match.

Laila let out a sigh as she went over to them and without them noticing her she put her hands behind their heads and bashed their foreheads together resulting in the pair howling in pain and sinking to the ground clutching their pink foreheads. "Shut up idiots." Laila said.

"Laila-San, that was harsh." Urahara said, his voice was amused and his face was hidden behind his fan. Chad stood there awkwardly staring at the two Shinigami who sent silent death-threats to Laila and groaned.

"What do you want from us?" Maya asked as she finally looked up.

Urahara gestured to Chad. "Train him."

Renji eyed the boy. He then nodded. Maya could remember the conversation from earlier in the morning as she got up. She and Laila went to sit on the ledge as they watched the two begin to practice. Urahara sat below as he watched; Maya looked at Laila and frowned.

She looked at her, eyeing the pink mark before looking at Maya properly. "What's wrong?"

Maya shrugged and looked at the pair. "Where's Hamzah?"

"Nazir and Dina took him somewhere so they can train." Laila replied. "Why are you asking?"

"I just got used to you two always together, is all." Maya shrugged.

Laila was silent as she looked at Maya again. She then smirked. "No way."

Maya looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Is my 12 step plan working?" She asked.

"Twelve… what are you talking about?" Maya questioned.

Her smirk only grew as she looked at Renji.

Maya frowned, not really liking where this conversation was going.

"Oh come on." Laila said. "You guys bicker all the time – and don't think I don't notice how well you get along when it's just the two of you."

"_So_?" Maya snapped.

"It's ok." Laila said slyly. "To like him."

Maya's face was stony. "I don't like him."

"Denial." Laila said. "It's not just a river in Egypt."

This earned her a small glare.

"What's the big deal?" Laila said as she gestured to the fighters below. "You liked plenty of people when you were alive!"

Maya shrugged. "It's just… different now." She frowned.

Laila's features softened. "So… do you?"

"No." Maya said. "I don't know. I never thought about it… he's always there, you know? I just don't care about that stuff anymore… I figured there is no chance I can die alone because I already did… you know? And growing old alone… that's not much of a choice now."

"I never thought…"

"Ever since I joined 11th Division." She said. "I put away my emotions, because when it comes to battle – you need to have a clear mind… emotion clouds that… you know? How can I fight if I'm worried about the person I love – if I had one that is." She frowned. "Lately I've been so worried about everyone… about Ichigo… and Renji, and you and Ururu… and Everyone…" She shrugged. "I'm just not doing what I am supposed to do."

"And that is?" Laila asked.

"Fight and carry on. Captain would be so disappointed." She smiled grimly.

"There's nothing wrong with loving." Laila said.

"One thing I learned when I was alive." Maya said. "Is love does hurt, but it hurts even more when they walk away… I'm too busy fighting to think about all of that junk."

Laila frowned and looked away from her best friend.

"But what about you?" Maya asked, a smirk tugging at her lips.

Laila cocked an eyebrow and looked over at her. "Excuse me?"

"You know it's ok." Maya said as she copied Laila's tone.

"Don't start." Laila warned.

This made Maya smile. "Practice what you preach." She said simply.

"Ha-Ha." Laila said dryly.

* * *

><p>Until Next Chapter!<br>-Tari


	20. War

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>Maya was being dragged through town by Rangiku. "Where are you taking me?" She said.<p>

"Just wait!" She said laughter evident on her face. They ran into an apartment building and then into an apartment. Maya froze at what she saw and then she tried to fight back her laughter, but she didn't do a very good job at that.

"Pachinko! You look so cute!" She cried and launched herself at Ikkaku, patting his bald head happily. He wore a t-shirt that had hearts and a teddy-bear on it.

"M-M-Matsumoto? B-Brat? How did you two get in here?" He yelled as he tried to pry Maya off him.

"Through the front door~!" Maya said gleefully, not willing to let go.

"It was unlocked. You guys are staying at a pretty carefree place, huh?" Rangiku said.

Yumichika was watching with an amused look on his face as he watched Ikkaku trying to pry Maya off him.

"So… um…" Rangiku said as she looked down at Ikkaku. "Have you switched teams since you got here?"

"This is from the owner of the house." He hissed.

"You're wearing clothes set out for you from the owner of the house without protesting?" Rangiku was surprised.

"Of course I am!" He hissed. "I can't complain about the clothes she gives us after she feeds us and gives us lodging for free!"

"That or she's a very scary woman." Maya said.

"Ikkaku-San, Yumichika-San how are you do…ing…?" A voice said.

Maya laughed. "You're staying with Asano?" She laughed. "I hear his sister is a nightmare!" She sat next to Ikkaku and watched as Keigo tried to hug Rangiku, only earning him a kick which he kept from hitting his face. He slid back and chuckled.

"You have underestimated me." He declared. "I am Asano Keigo! And I never fall to the same attack twice!"

He didn't expect the foot that kicked him in the face. Maya smirked. "Bet you didn't expect that… Asano."

"W-why are the beautiful ones… s-s-so mean?" He said weakly.

"He was just jumping over to you; you didn't have to be so extreme." Ikkaku said.

The door opened and they heard a voice. "DARLING I'M HO~ME!" A young woman walked in. "Have you been a good boy?" She froze when she spotted Rangiku and Maya. "Ah… sorry… wrong room." She then froze again. "HOLD ON?" She began to rant.

Maya lazily reclined in her seat and scoffed. "So loud."

"Are all the people you live with like this?" Rangiku asked Ikkaku.

"Well, it's only going to get worse, so finish up with your business and get out of here right away." He said.

"Why did you come?" Yumichika asked. "You came, and then left, and then returned with Maya."

Maya had no idea why she was there save for a good laugh. "Yeah! Was this so important from you pulling me away from watching Red Pineapple-Kun and Chad beating each other up?"

Yumichika smirked from across the room. She glared at him.

"Oh yeah!" Rangiku said.

And then she began to explain what she had heard from Yamamoto at Orihime's place with Orihime and Toshiro. She told them how Aizen was trying to replicate the Key to get to the Spirit King.

Maya was the first one to break the silence. "Aizen doesn't want war." She muttered. "He wants to bring chaos to the world."

They all looked at her.

"You say we move in winter?" She questioned.

Rangiku nodded.

Maya crossed her leg over the other and put her cheek on her fist. "I guess I should get back." She said as she finally got up again. "And tell the others."

They nodded and watched her leave.

Maya walked down the street, her hands shoved into the pockets of the long coat she wore as she thought about everything Rangiku had said. Things were getting serious, and it Aizen was aiming so high…

She didn't want to think of it.

She knew they avoided his attempt at making war between Soul Society and Jinan when they interrogated that person who had tried to kill her. She let out a sigh as she remembered that incident.

The Winter War. She frowned. Soul Society and Jinan would be working together. She looked up at the blue sky, a few clouds floated about. She would have to tell Urahara and the others.

She let out a sigh when she arrived at the shop, she entered and removed her shoes. "Welcome home!" Ururu said in her usual slow tone.

Maya smiled and ruffled her hair before walking past her. "You, brat." She said to Jinta. "Where are the others?"

"Underground, Old Hag." He spat before leaving her.

She kicked open the hatch and jumped down. Laila and Hamzah were sparring away from everyone else. Nazir was watching them; he had a shield around them to contain their Spiritual Pressure as Dina watched.

"Ah! Welcome home, Maya-San!" Urahara said.

Maya sat down beside him as they watched Renji and Chad fight.

"You look troubled, Maya-San." He said.

"I think everybody should hear." She said quietly.

"Oh then." He said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Maya. She then began to tell them everything Rangiku told her.

They nodded and then they felt a large amount of Spiritual Pressure.

"Arrancar!" Renji exclaimed. "I'm off!"

"I want to go too." Chad said.

"Are you kidding?" Renji said. "You can barely stand!"

"You're both pretty exhausted." Urahara said. "I think you should stay and I will go. Laila-San and Hamzah-San can accompany me."

"What about me?" Maya said.

"You can make sure the others don't follow!" He said brightly before leaving.

"I hate you."

Dina huffed and sat on the ground.

"Why are you still in your Gigai?" Dina asked.

"I like it." Maya shrugged. "Plus, I put a lot of thought into this outfit."

They rolled their eyes.

"Don't judge." She said as she crossed her arms and looked away.

A while later the Arrancar were gone, and Tessai was trying to tend to Ikkaku who was being resistant. Nazir was tending to the more compliant Shinigami.

"It's odd." Maya said. "They just left?"

"They said something about a mission." Toshiro said.

"Mission…?" Maya questioned.

They nodded.

"What could that be?" She wondered.

The night passed with questions that were unanswered.

They did not sleep all night, something wasn't right and it was bugging all of them. The following morning they were all in Orihime's flat staring at the massive Soul Society equipment. Orihime wasn't there. "Where is Orihime?" Maya questioned.

Laila merely shrugged.

"How is the spiritual interference removal going?" Toshiro asked Rangiku.

"It seems to be complete." She replied.

"Rukia?" They heard Ichigo said.

The image cleared and they saw Ukitake. "Captain!" Laila said excitedly.

"Ukitake…? Where is the Captain Commander?" Toshiro asked.

"I am taking his place for the time being." He replied.

"Why?" Toshiro asked.

"Because I was the last person to see Inoue Orihime before she entered the Senkaimon." He said.

They all looked shocked.

"Judging by your reactions, she never made it there."

"What's going on Ukitake-San? Where did Inoue disappear to?" Ichigo asked, panic evident in his voice.

"I'll tell you what we think." Ukitake said. "The two guards that passed through the Senkaimon with her have returned alive, according to them they think that Inoue Orihime has either been abducted or killed by the Arrancar."

"…Killed…" Ichigo said in shock.

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I know, I know… I didn't want to say it either… I'm just talking about a possible explanation, according to our information she was confronted by an Arrancar and disappeared with him."

Ichigo began to explain how Orihime must have healed him sometime in the night because he was left without a single scar.

"That is unfortunate." Yamamoto said as he appeared behind Ukitake.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"If your story is correct, then Inoue Orihime is decidedly still alive, but at the same time it suggests an act of betrayal."

Maya scoffed and leaned towards Renji. "Boy, Yama-Ji loosing it if he thinks that Orihime could do such an act."

"Sonoda Maya Yon-Seki." Yamamoto said, catching Maya's attention. "If Inoue Orihime has, indeed, healed Kurosaki Ichigo's wounds, that means that she has joined the Arrancar with her own free will."

"Maybe she was blackmailed." She pointed out.

Ichigo made to move but Renji shut Maya up and grabbed Ichigo by his shoulder. "Stop, you talking will only make it worse." He then pushed them behind him. "I understand, and from here on out I, Abarai Renji, Squad 6 Lieutenant, and Member of Hitsugaya's Advance Squad, will go to Hueco Mundo in order to open the eyes of the traitor Inoue Orihime!"

"What he said." Maya said as she leaned on Renji's shoulder. "Except I'm Squad 11 fourth seat."

"I forbid it." Yamamoto said.

"But, sir, surely you can't think that someone like Inoue Orihime is capable of betrayal –" Maya started.

"Silence." Yamamoto said.

She balked and stood behind Renji.

"Now that we know the Arrancar are prepared for war, I would like all the members of Hitsugaya's advance guard – including Sonoda Laila-Fukutaichou, and Sonoda Maya-Yon-Seki – to return immediately and assist in the protection of Soul Society."

"Does that mean you are abandoning Inoue Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"Indeed, there is no point weighing the life of one person against the fate of the entire world." He replied.

"My deepest apologies, but I cannot obey that order." Rukia said.

"I expected as much." Yamamoto said. "I am glad I prepared ahead of time."

A Senkaimon appeared and Byakuya and Kenpachi appeared.

"That's how its gunna be." Kenpachi said. "Get going, you guys."

"Don't resist, we have orders to bring you back by force if we have to."

"Captain, that's so harsh~" Maya said as she sidled up to Kenpachi.

"Shut up, brat." He said. He looked like he did not want to be there.

"I get it." Ichigo said. They all looked at him. "I won't ask Soul Society to lend me its power. But at least… tell me how to get into Hueco Mundo. Inoue is our friend, and I will go save her myself."

"…Ichigo." Rukia whispered.

"I forbid it." Yamamoto said.

"Eh~?" Maya said. "Yama-Ji likes that word, Captain."

"Your power will be needed in the upcoming war; I can not permit you to selfishly die like a dog, stand by until you receive further orders."

Laila looked around. "Where's Maya." She then looked at Kenpachi, a familiar head popping up.

They all walked through the Precipice world.

"How can you be so easy-going about this?" Laila asked Maya.

"It's Ichigo." She shrugged. "I don't know if you noticed… but things usually tend to end up the way he wants it." She frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not too easy going!"

The others rolled their eyes.

They arrived in Soul Society and each went their own way.

Maya was walking alone to the office, since Orihime had disappeared the Guard from Jinan took up residence in Soul Society, and it felt too crowded for her liking. She let out a huff and let out a surprised yell when someone grabbed her, a hand slapped over her mouth and she was dragged into a closet. She saw that her captor was Renji.

She pried his hand off and glared up at him. "Not this way!"

"What?" He hissed.

She blinked. "What?"

"Shut up." He released her.

"What are we doing here?" She asked quietly. Her eyes widened. "You're going against Old Yama-ji!"

"Shut up! Not so loud!" He hissed.

She nodded.

"You know what we want, will you join us?" He questioned.

She looked away. A Fourth Division girl opened the door in her hand there was a mop. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'll come back later!" She shut the door and they heard her running off.

"No." She said.

"What?" He said in a quiet yell.

"I promised my mother I would not do anything reckless… She made me swear on her grave… you know how hard that is."

He started at her blankly. "She made you swear… on her own grave?" He deadpanned.

"Yeah." Maya nodded. "I promised the next thing I do will be authorized by the Society and with my Captain… I think she doesn't want me to die… again."

"Your reasoning is astounding." He said.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

"What?" He scowled.

"You know Sarcasm!"

He flicked her forehead. "Idiot."

* * *

><p>How was this chapter? Anyways, I've started a -Man story, if anyone is interested... and I put up some fan art for this story... (You can find all the important links on my profile.) Reviews would be lovely!<p>

Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	21. Hueco Mundo

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>Maya sat by the fountain as she usually did when she went to the Sonoda compound. Her mother had left her for a moment to retrieve something she said she had made for her daughter. When she returned she had blue beads in her hand. She sat beside her daughter again.<p>

Maya couldn't help but admire what her mother was wearing; she wore an elegant Kimono no doubt supplied by the Sonoda household. Old lady Sonoda was a stickler for tradition, and loved to clothe the people of the House as such. In her old room Maya had hundreds of Kimonos and Yukatas.

"Here." Her mother said, drawing her out of her random reverie. She handed her the beads.

"Prayer beads." Maya said as she eyed the strand. It had 99 blue beads, and two silver ones with a silver bit that closed it, and small silver chains that dangled from it.

"Just to remind you of your faith." Her mother said gently.

She wrapped it about her wrist until it fit like a bracelet. "Thanks, mom, but I don't have a problem with that…" She pointed to her head scarf.

Her mother smiled and put her hand over Maya's. "I know, honey, but you throw yourself into danger, I thought maybe you might need something so that you know you are not alone."

Maya let out a sigh. She had made the mistake of telling her mother Renji offered her to go with them into Hueco Mundo.

"Mama, I told you I'm not going." She said. "And I promised I wouldn't do anything unless it's with Captain."

"I know." She said quietly. "I worry for you sometimes."

Maya smiled sadly. "I know."

"Is Laila going with them?" She asked.

"I don't think so." She said. "So far she told me she wasn't…" She trailed off. "She knows Orihime better than I do."

Her mother nodded. They heard footfalls; both women turned and saw Renji walking with Old Man Sonoda. He was commenting on Renji's tattoos.

Maya saw her mother turn to look at her with an almost troubled look.

"What is it, mom?" She asked looking at her.

"This… Renji fellow… I don't know if I like you spending so much time with him." She said quietly.

Maya knew that Renji could hear because he had looked up with a frown. She let out an annoyed sigh. "Mom, I'm not a teenager anymore – or alive at that…"

"That doesn't mean I can't worry for you." Her mother said.

Maya dropped her voice as she scooted closer to her mother. "He's a good man." She muttered so that Renji couldn't hear, she would rather die then let him have the benefit of hearing a proper compliment slip out of her own mouth.

"After how you told me… why don't you befriend a nice Jinan guy?" She reasoned.

"Don't even go there… they're all creeps… Hamzah, Dina, Nazir… and I'll admit Sadira, are the only cool ones from there… and maybe Old Man Azeem… But I would not go anywhere near a Jinan guy."

Her mother sighed. "Fine, it is your choice…"

Maya kissed her mother's cheek and got up."I have to go; I'll try to swing by when I can." She promised.

"Be safe." Her mother said.

Maya nodded. "I will."

She walked out of the compound with Renji. "What was she saying about me?" He questioned.

"She thinks I need to find new friends." She said with a smirk.

"Be my guest." He said. She could tell he was mildly hurt, but she didn't expect Renji to ever express such a simple emotion. Not to Maya, at least.

"But I like you too much, Pineapple-Kun." She said as she patted his arm.

He rolled his eyes.

"So you guys are leaving soon?" She questioned.

"Yeah, we need you to open the Senkaimon." He said.

"Still an accomplice." She said with a dramatic sigh. "Will my hands never be clean?"

"Shut up."

"Fine." She said with a grin. "We'll use the Sonoda Senkaimon."

He nodded.

"Who's going?" She questioned.

"Rukia." He said. "And Me."

"Sorry." She murmured.

He was silent.

A while later Rukia joined them, and Laila was there. Maya frowned. "Are you going?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've got nothing better to do." She shrugged.

Maya shrugged. "Be careful."

She readied to open the Senkaimon when all of a sudden Maya saw her companions freeze, staring at something behind her with wide eyes.

"What are you doing, Sonoda?" A voice said calmly from right behind her.

She let her hands slowly drop. She was afraid to turn, knowing exactly who it was that stood behind her. "O..opening a Senkai…mon…?" She said slowly.

"Nii-Sama!" Rukia said. "We told Maya to open the gate!" She exclaimed in Maya's defense.

She slowly turned around to look at Byakuya. "Hello there, Kuchiki-Taichou." She said and then waved.

"I assume you will go to Hueco Mundo." He stated.

"Not me." She said. "Them." She pointed at her companions.

He nodded. "You too, Sonoda?" He said looking at Laila who nodded.

"Follow me." He said.

"I'll just be leaving –"

"All of you."

"Curses." She grumbled. "It was a good thought, guys… looks like we're busted."

It felt like a death march as they went to the Kuchiki Manor. Maya walked with slumped shoulders. "But I wasn't planning to go with them!" She said in a final feeble attempt at protest.

"Stop trying." Renji said dryly.

"You guys are evil." She muttered as they walked into the Kuchiki estate.

They sat around a table and waited as Byakuya left them. When he returned he had a bundle of beige fabric in his arms. He sat down and looked at them. "The only orders I had were to bring you back to Soul Society."

They all looked at him. Maya put her elbows on the table and put her fingers under her Hijab by the sides of her face, somewhat revealing her ears. "Say that again… Botchan*." She said.

Byakuya glanced at her with distaste, and then eyed her elbows.

"Are you serious, Nii-Sama?" Rukia asked.

"You will go to Kisuke Urahara's shop, and he will help you go to your friends." He said.

"You're going soft, Botchan." She said as she pulled her hands away and lightly slapped her palms against the wood of the table.

Laila nudged her friend. "Shut up." She hissed.

Maya shrugged.

Byakuya looked lightly irritated.

"What's that?" She poked the bundle.

"Cloaks." He said. "It is dusty in Hueco Mundo."

She looked at him slyly. "How would you know?"

"I find your comments very unnecessary Sonoda." Byakuya said.

She smirked.

* * *

><p>Kenpachi sat in his office, for once actually attempting to do his paper work, wishing he could just dump it on that good for nothing brat fourth-seat. He looked up at the door, he could have sworn it opened and shut.<p>

He tossed the pen down and sat still, his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakutou. His eye shifted all about the office. He then let out a growl when he saw a familiar pair of brown bespectacled eyes peering over the desk. Her face slowly appeared and she had that usual stupid smile on her face. "Paperwork?"

He threw the pen at her; it hit her right in the middle of her forehead and flew into the air. She caught it. "Haha! I have becomed skilled at catching things you chuck at me after it bounces off my forehead." She declared proudly. "Where's pinky?" She questioned, referring to Yachiru.

"How should I know?"

"Can I stay here?" She asked.

"What?"

"Can I stay please?" She asked again.

He said nothing and looked back at his paper work. He then glared at her as she held out the pen to him. "You dropped this." She said.

He snatched the pen and she quickly crawled out of the room to avoid further injury. She was about to get up when she heard giggling. "Maa-Chan!" And someone jumped into the back of her head, smashing her face to the ground, the tiny offender then slammed her fists on Maya's head and laughed.

When she got up her face was red from where it had slammed into the wood. Yachiru then bounced into the room, leaving Maya to gingerly touch her face. "Ow." She got up and walked to the office she shared with Ikkaku and Yumichika.

It had been a couple of days since Rukia, Renji, and Laila went into Hueco Mundo. She was bored without Renji and Laila, and she tried to find ways to keep herself entertained. She let out a sigh as she sat at her desk; Ikkaku and Yumichika were not there so the office was empty.

She let out a bored sigh. 'When do we get to go to Hueco Mundo…?'

* * *

><p>Laila sat on the worm-like Hollow. 'This is the weirdest thing I've ever…' She thought and then looked up when she felt someone staring at her. It was that creepy Hollow guy, Pesche. One of the three Hollows they found, and their pet.<p>

She huffed and looked away; the three they had found with Ichigo, Ishida, and Chad were a weird group. She didn't really approve of traveling with them, but she really didn't have a say in how things happened while they were in Hueco Mundo.

The worm, Bawabawa, neared the castle that is Los Noches. Laila jumped off when they got to the outside of the castle. "It doesn't seem to be made of Sekkiseki." Rukia said.

"If it's not Sekkiseki that means we can do this with force." Ichigo said. "Let's go Renji!" Ichigo said.

"You're not running the show here, Moron!" Renji said.

"Idiots." Laila said dryly.

Ichigo and Renji sent her glares just before they blasted through. The minute they all got in, the smallest of the Hollows, Nel, started yelling for Ichigo.

Laila was amused at the insults being thrown by the Arrancar Child. "You know what kid?" Laila said. "I like you."

The Arrancar happily hopped onto Laila's shoulders as they continued to walk into Hueco Mundo. "It's so dark." Ichigo said.

"I'll take care of that!" Renji said. "I can manipulate Kido to suit us!"

Rukia scoffed as he summoned Kido. A massive blast revealed a small ball of red light.

"I never knew you were the conservative type…" Ishida said.

Laila slapped her hand on Renji's back. "I won't tell Maya." She said.

"Fool." Rukia said. "You know you are terrible with Kido yet you try to be cool by skipping the chant." She then looked at Laila. "And Maya's no better… once she practically demolished the academy because she tried a stunt like that."

"You mean he could have killed us?" Laila questioned.

"Psh… Renji?" Rukia snickered.

"Don't worry; we can follow the redness of your hair." Ichigo said. "You know how it goes, Rudolph with his nose so bright…"

"Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer,  
>Had a very shiny nose.<br>And if you ever saw him,  
>You would even say it glow." Laila sang as she smirked at Renji.<p>

"You have that too, Laila-san?" Ishida asked.

"Hey, just because I didn't celebrate Christmas doesn't mean I didn't enjoy that time of year."

"Put a sock in it!" Renji yelled at Laila and Ichigo.

"And yet you keep that bit of Kido working." Laila said as they ran.

"It seems like we made it through." Ishida said.

"It's dark here too." Ichigo said.

As if a response to Ichigo flames appeared in torches revealing a circular room.

"A crossroads." Ishida said.

"Thank you Sherlock." Laila said sarcastically as she looked around the room full of corridors.

"What an annoying place to end up in." Renji said.

They all looked around.

"Looks like this place is going to be goodbye for real." Ichigo said. "Nel."

She slid down Laila's arm and onto the ground.

"The Reitsu up ahead seems to be a bit more than what you can handle." He added.

"There are six paths." Chad said. He looked troubled.

"We'll each take on path at the same time." Rukia said.

"I think each one of us can handle themselves." Laila said.

"What are you saying?" Ichigo yelled. "our opponents are the Espada! It's better if we stick together! They won't come at us all at once –"

"Stop it." Renji said. "Showing concern for a warrior's life on the battlefield is an insult to that warrior."

"You're being a pansy," Laila said. "With that pathetic concern of yours, it's like you're trying to protect someone… well – if they wanted to be protected they wouldn't have come."

"Understood." He said in the end. "We'll each take a path."

"Alright." Renji said. "Now let's do a little chant before we go."

"Oh here we go." Laila said.

Renji sent her a glare, but she just smiled innocently.

"A chant?" Ichigo said.

"You do it before a decisive battle; it's almost like a tradition in the Gotei 13. Lately it's gone out of style –"

"Not true, when Maya started that fight in the 10th Division she said it." Laila said.

Renji ignored her. "-But I thought its something that would be done in a moment like this." He stuck his hand out. They all looked at him oddly. "Put your hand in! Don't give me that look! I think it's lame too!"

"Then why do it?" Laila scoffed as they put their hands in.

"We, at this moment head into a decisive battle! We have faith that our blades shall not shatter! Have faith that our hearts will not waver! And even if our paths should diverge we all share a heart of iron! Swear that even if the ground beneath us should be rent asunder, we will live and return to this place again!"

At that they separated and each went down a path. Laila's was right between Rukia's and Ishida's.

Once the adrenaline the speech had given her died down she slowed her run to walk as she stared about her. The corridor was bland, and the ceiling was so high it was lost in darkness. Suddenly she stopped. It felt like someone was following her. The moment she looked around, the feeling was gone. She shrugged and continued to walk.

She felt it again, this time her hand went to her hilt and she stopped and looked around. Again, she saw nothing.

She quickened her pace and ran down the hall, this time she was sure of it. She turned around and drew her Zanpakutou, the tip right under the chin of an Arrancar. "So it's you." She said with narrowed eyes.

He saw tall and lithe, with curly brown hair and blue eyes, he basically had the face that every girl would swoon for. His mask covered his neck, and his hole was right where his heart should be.

"My, what a beautiful Shinigami." He purred. He pushed her blade aside and his palm went for her cheek, on the heel of his palm she saw three numbers, 110.

She slapped his hand away. "Get away from me." She spat as she stepped away from him.

"Such cruelty from such an exotic beauty." He said.

Maybe had it come from anybody else Laila would have been flattered, but this Espada was creepy, and his advances were less then charming. He gripped her hand delicately, she was shocked to find that she did not pull her hand away. "I am Privaron Espada Tristan Amador**, what is your name my sweet Desert Rose?"

"Ba-" She started weakly.

"Ba… Ba?" He looked confused. "That is a strange name – but it suits you –"

"BASH Inazuma`!" She yelled, her Zanpakutou taking shape into her Shikai, the Mace swinging right to Tristan's head.

He stopped it easily with his wrist and looked at her, he was mildly amused. "It seems that I will not draw a sweet word from those lips if I do not fight you." He said as he drew his blade. It was strange, not what a Zanpakutou usually looked like. But rather a Rapier. "Do you like my sword?" He asked whimsically. "Zanpakutou's are so ugly so I modified mine."

She scowled as he walked forward with confidence. She couldn't understand why she couldn't move as quickly as she normally did. And she noticed that increased when he drew his rapier.

"Ah, my little Lotus." He said with a smile. "Do you know why you can't move? It's because of what _I_can do!"

"W-what you can do?" She questioned.

"Make beautiful ones like you fall for my charm!" He said. "It is all so very poetic!"

"Creep." She said through gritted teeth.

"Now, now." He said. "Maybe if I defeat you, you will fall in love with me – and our story will transcend through time and space!" He said dreamily.

"You're insane." She growled.

"You are vicious." He said. "I like that."

"That's it." She spat. "Bankai!"

Her Spiritual Pressure rose, even Tristan looked surprised at the sudden force, her mace morphed and changed into something completely different. Two silver guns in each hand, they were connected by chains to silver cuffs on her hands and she aimed at the Privaron Espada. "You chose the wrong Shinigami to mess with."

* * *

><p>*Young Master, Maya likes to annoy Byakuya.<br>** his last name means Lover.  
>`Lightning.<p>

I haven't had any reviews in a while and it's killing my inspiration! If anyone is reading this... please review? It kind of breaks my heart when I don't see any reviews. *tries to get reviews by pathetic sob-story.* But that is true.

Also, if anyone notices the grammatical error 'Becomed' it is very much intentional... its because Maya is talking to Kenpachi... 'nuff said.

Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	22. The Captains Take Action

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>Maya stood behind a pillar, she could see right into the room where the Captains all stood in two rows. Since three were missing, Hamzah stood where Tosen should have been standing, Azeem stood in the place of Gin, and Sadira stood in the place of Aizen. The representatives of Jinan in Soul Society, Maya had no doubt that they were aiding in the preparation of the Winter War. Before Yamamoto sat Urahara, his fist touching the ground and his head bent. She had seen Urahara enter a Senkaimon with Yoruichi, and now both women sat hidden from the Captains to watch as Maya was curious as to why the old man had summoned the creepy shop-keeper.<p>

"I am here, as you summoned, Yamamoto-Soutaichou" He said respectfully.

Yamamoto studied the man before him. "You wonder why I have summoned you." He said. He then looked up. "Sonoda Maya-Yon-Seki." He said. "You will join us."

She cringed. 'Busted.' She thought.

Yoruichi snickered silently and kicked Maya out from behind the pillar. She sent a glare to Yoruichi but bowed to the Captains and head Captain. "When I saw Urahara-San I thought this meeting would be of significance to myself." She said.

She heard a tiny scoff from Sadira, and Hamzah was smirking her way. Kenpachi, on the other hand let out a growl about annoying subordinates.

She then shuffled to stand with her Captain.

Yamamoto looked back at Urahara. "Urahara Kisuke, I have summoned you so that you open a Garaganta to send a group of Captains that have volunteered to go into Hueco Mundo."

Urahara took his hat off and bowed. "I will do it."

Maya was excited. She wanted to go.

A while later she stood in Urahara's underground training area with Kenpachi, Yachiru, Byakuya, Kurotsuchi, Nemu, Unohana, Isane, Hanatarou, Hamzah, and Dina. For once Maya had forgone her usual long vest and opted for one that closed over her shirt. Dina had scoffed about an obsession when she appeared to them, but Maya said she was more comfortable when she had a vest on. To this Dina kicked her in the leg and called her a big baby. Urahara, Tessai, and Nazir had prepared everything they needed to open the Garaganta. Urahara had opened four as they had been split up into teams, and Maya was to go with her Captain and Yachiru, while Hamzah and Dina were to find Laila. The others had their own tasks, and Unohana was there to heal the fallen.

They landed in Hueco Mundo. "Ichipichi is there!" Maya yelled as she pointed in one direction.

"Ichi is there!" Yachiru yelled as she pointed in the other direction.

Maya hopped onto Kenpachi's back and blocked a head-butt from the small lieutenant, something she always anticipated.

He glared at both of them and went on a way that neither girl had pointed out. Maya squinted her eyes and looked ahead. "Is that a mushroom?"

"Put on your freakin' glasses." Kenpachi said with a growl.

She pouted and pulled out the glasses from her vest. She usually wore them, but took them off on occasion. She scowled and pushed them onto her face as she saw that what had been a mushroom was indeed an Espada. "So, it's no better! Now I see a spoon!" She exclaimed as she hoisted herself in his shoulder.

He glared up at her, Yachiru punched her elbow making Maya slide down a bit. "What's a spoon?" Yachiru giggled.

"It's… uh… you eat with it." She said as she looked at the child. "Like… a very small cup attached to a stick."

"That's weird!" She said as she hit Maya on her arm.

Maya let out an 'Oomph!' when Kenpachi dropped her. "Stay here, and out of the way." He said gruffly. He then grabbed Yachiru by the back of her Shihakusho and handed her to Maya. Slightly freaked out the Fourth-Seat grabbed the Lieutenant and watched as their Captain walked off.

"Hey! I'm here to fight! Not baby-sit – AH!" She yelled as Yachiru bit her arm, giggled madly and ran off vanishing into the Shihakusho of Kenpachi.

But not before yelling: "Maa-Chan is a creep who sits on babies!" as she dove into the fabric.

Maya sat on a boulder. Watching from afar as her Captain fought the Espada.

* * *

><p>Laila was hiding in an alcove, guns held to her chest as she let out gasps, trying to catch her breath. Her hair was matted with blood, and there was an ugly bruise forming on her cheek. Tristan had summoned what she could only call the Arrancar version of a Bankai… instead of a creepily handsome man; he was a creepy handsome man that was a cross between an Octopus and a Unicorn.<p>

In short, her worst nightmare.

"Where are you my sweet Lotus?" He called out. A tentacle shot past her, she let out a gasp and rolled away, she then rolled out, guns poised as she shot at the Arrancar, bullets flying in multitudes with a bang that resonated like thunder.

It was not like he was unscathed, his body was full of bullet-holes, but it seemed like he was immune to their ability. Which should have been paralyzing him due to the electric shocks they sent, he just laughed and continued to reach for her, tentacles like a million arms reaching out for her, her aim was faltering from her exhaustion, before she had been able to accurately hit each appendage as it went for her, but now she was missing.

"Are you weary my precious Jewel? My Juliet? My Delilah!"

"Stop referencing human literature you freak!" She yelled out and aimed for his head. She hissed a curse when her bullets missed, a tentacle swung and his her stomach. She let out a cough as blood flew out her mouth and her back hit the wall. He raised another to deal a fatal blow when a sword stopped it.

Laila saw who her savior was; she let out a surprised gasp. "Hamzah!"

Dina appeared. "Looks like you got beat up bad, idiot."

"I have never been so happy to see you, brat." She said with a crooked smile.

"You sit tight, we'll finish creepy here." Dina said.

Laila let out a relieved sigh. Her weapon returned to its original state and she watched as the two easily defeated the Arrancar. "I weakened him for you guys." She said as Hamzah pulled her up.

"Sure you did." Dina scoffed.

"Are you well enough to walk?" He questioned.

"I think so." She winced as she moved her mid-section hurting from the blow dealt to her, she then heard a small pop and she felt something metallic force its way out of her mouth and onto the ground.

"Geez, how hard did he hit you?" Dina said. Concern on her face, and emotion Laila never thought she would see.

"I – I don't know." She said weakly, her body trembling with pain.

Hamzah hoisted her onto his back. "Come on, Unohana is waiting." He said as they used Shunpo to get out of the building.

Outside Maya and Yachiru sat idly watching the fight between the Espada and Kenpachi. As she sat the ear-piece in her ear emitted the sound of Unohana. "Maya-Chan?" The sickly sweet voice terrified Maya more than any Espada she could meet.

"Y-Yes, Captain Unohana?"

"Do you mind helping Isane, please?" She said.

"Ok!" She spotted the lieutenant nearing her. She got up and left with her. They ended up in a tower where Byakuya was fighting an Espada. Once he defeated it he commanded the two to come out of hiding.

Both women were on their knees. "Is this an order from Captain Unohana?" He questioned.

"Yes sir, she sensed the injured Seventh Seat Yamada's Reitsu and sent me ahead to where you were…"

"Sonoda?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Personally, I think Captain Unohana likes to bully me, but she's so nice I can't say no." She chuckled uneasily.

"I see." He then looked at Hanatarou and Rukia who was held up by binding Kido. "If you would…"

"On it, Botchan!" Maya said as Byakuya released the Kido, Maya quickly caught Rukia before she hit the ground, and then threw her over her shoulder.

"M-Maya-San." Isane said as she carried Hanatarou.

"What?" She said as she adjusted Rukia on her shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes. "Let's go!" They then hurriedly left to Unohana.

Once they had found her, Maya gently put Rukia on the ground. Since Hanatarou's wounds weren't as bad, they treated him first. Maya spotted Chad; she crouched beside him as he began to stir. When he was awake he looked confused. "M-Maya-San?"

"Hello Chad!" She said waving. "How are you feeling?" She asked as he sat up.

He flexed his arm and nodded.

"Unohana!" A voice yelled.

They all looked up and saw Hamzah; an unconscious Laila was on his back. Maya quickly got up to help. "What happened?" She asked as Chad got up so they could put Laila on the mat.

Hamzah and Dina began to explain what they had arrived to see. Isane had arrived to tend to Laila, while Unohana took care of Rukia. Byakuya had arrived as well, left hand and leg bleeding profusely.

"Maya-Chan?" Unohana said.

"Yes?" She asked as she looked up.

"Find Kurotsuchi-Taichou please." She said with a small smile.

"But Laila –" She looked down at her unconscious best friend.

"I'll stay." Hamzah said.

She nodded and got up.

It did not take her very long before she found them amidst rubble and destruction. She saw a frozen Espada with a blade going from his hand to his heart. "Whoa." She said. "That's some nifty work, Kurotsuchi."

The Captain looked irritated. "What is a mindless barbaric baboon such as yourself doing here?"

"On orders from Unohana." She said. She let out a surprised cry when two Arrancar jumped out of the rubble.

"TADAAAAAA!" They yelled.

"2/3 of the great desert brothers have returned!" The skinny one said. "We have been revived for the sake of those ladies and gentlemen who have been sadly thinking just where did those guys go all of a sudden –" They let out a cry as Nemu attacked their feet. "WAIT! Since it's the first time we meet, it may not be obvious, but we're allies!"

"Who the hell are you?" Maya questioned bluntly.

"You're in the way." Kurotsuchi said. "While you're at it, dig them up." He told Nemu.

Maya looked and saw Ishida and Renji. "M-Maya-San?" Ishida yelled out in surprise.

She let out a chuckle and waved as she walked over to them, her foot hit something. She looked down and saw it was a doll. She held it up and both Quincy and Shinigami let out surprised yells.

"Aww!" She said. "It looks like Renji!" She studied it with a bright smile.

"Put that down!" Renji yelled.

"Why?" She heard something in it. She saw a seam at the doll's waist. "Huh?" It popped open and inside she saw colored beads. "Hey, what's this?" She picked up one. "What is… Tibia?" She said curiously holding it in her hand. It then snapped in half and Renji let out a pained cry.

"Abarai-San!" Ishida yelled.

"MAYA! Put that down!" He yelled out in pain.

"Idiot." Kurotsuchi said. "You just broke his Tibia."

"What's a Tibia?" She demanded.

"His shin-bone…" Ishida said weakly. He then looked at Renji. "Are you sure about this one?" He muttered.

"What did you say?" Maya said darkly.

"Put that aside." Renji said.

"But it's so cute!" She said as she shut it. "I think I want to keep it…"

They all didn't know how to react to this as she pocketed the doll.

"Don't worry." She said. "I'll keep your Organs safe for now!"

"That's what I'm worried about." Renji ground out.

"Baboon." Kurotsuchi said as he addressed Maya.

"It's Maya." She said.

"I don't care." He said and then held out a syringe. "Are you capable enough to administer this to the test-subjects?"

"They can't run away." She shrugged. "So yeah."

"What kind of answer is that?" Renji said.

"A well thought out one." She said. "I don't know Ishida well enough." Her gaze turned to Renji, a look they had never seen before on her features. She held the needle in her hand and they saw green stuff shoot out the needle.

"I don't like that look." Ishida said weakly.

Renji tried to crawl away but let out a pained cry when a weight sat on his back, feet on his hands kept him from advancing any further. He tried to kick Maya off but she wouldn't budge, the girl had the ability to make herself very heavy when she wanted to. "Stop fighting!" She said.

"I'm not letting you –" He was cut short when he felt the needle in his neck, the fluid entering his body.

She got off and sat in front of him, syringe empty and manic gleam gone from her eye. She then looked up at Kurotsuchi. "What does this do anyways?"

"You injected me with something you don't know what it does?" Renji said as she flipped him onto his back.

"It will rebuild the damaged organs."

"So I didn't permanently break his Tibirus-"

"Tibia." Kurotsuchi and Ishida corrected her.

"Right. That." She said and then pulled out the doll. "Can I keep this?"

"I don't care." The 12th Division Captain said.

She smiled again and stowed it in her pocket again.

Renji could feel a burning sensation throughout his body, he let out a gasp, and she looked down curiously. "Maybe we should get them to Unohana?" She questioned Kurotsuchi.

He looked at her with disdain.

She shrugged. "It was just a suggestion… geez…" She then froze and looked to the sky. A small smile on her face. "Captain's letting loose." She stated. "Seems like he's having fun." She then looked down. Kurotsuchi had found the Espada's lab.

"Well, let's get you two to Unohana." Maya said. "You! Half-Naked Arrancar in the Loin Cloth –"

"Me?" He said.

"Yeah, whatever." She pointed to Ishida. "Help him up."

"What about me?" The fatter one said.

"Eh…" She said as she pulled Renji up. "You follow and make sure no scary Espada eat us." She said as they left Nemu and her Captain as they pillaged.

When they got to Unohana she smiled. "Maya-Chan."

Maya set Renji down and saw Laila was awake and fine, tired, but no longer injured. "Captain Kurotsuchi told me to inject them with something that should have countered whatever the Espada did… but I don't know."

"Now you say that?" Renji said.

"Shush." Maya said.

"Who are your friends, Maya-Chan?" Unohana asked.

"These guys?" She pointed over her shoulder. "Oh… they're…" She stared at the Arrancar. "Hey, dumb and dumber! What are your names?"

"That's extremely rude!" Loin Cloth said. "I'm Pesche! And this is –"

"Dondochakka! We're 2/3 of the Desert Bros!"

"Idiots." She said flatly before walking over to Laila and Hamzah.

"Hello!" She said as she plopped down beside them.

"Why aren't you injured?" Laila asked. "That's not your blood, is it?" She then pointed to stains on Maya's vest.

"Nope… Renji's and Rukia's." She stated simply. "Captain kept me out of the first fight we came across… How are you feeling?"

"Better." Laila said as she rubbed her stomach. "Isane said that the blow had pretty much crushed up my stomach."

"Want to see something cool?" Maya asked.

"Ok." Laila said.

Maya pulled out a Renji doll. She popped it open and fished through it. "Where's the Ulna bone?" She asked as she held up a blue pill-like thing.

Hamzah pointed to his forearm. "It's here."

"Perfect… now watch Renji." She said with a devious smirk.

They looked at the Lieutenant as Isane tended to him. She snapped the bone and Renji let out a howl. "MAYA!"

She laughed sheepishly. "I have Leverage!" She then laughed evilly.

"… Isn't that bad…?" Hamzah asked quietly.

"Maya-Chan… maybe I should have that." Unohana said.

"But I want the Renji doll!" She pouted and hugged it to her chest.

Renji looked mildly disturbed as to why she would want it, but also a bit flattered.

"I will return that to you once we have safely disposed of those harmful items inside." Unohana said.

"Promise?" Maya asked.

Unohana nodded.

She reluctantly surrendered the doll and frowned as Unohana hid it from her. "I wish I had the Ishida doll." She said wistfully. "But, I don't think it would be as cute as the Renji doll."

Ishida looked irritated. "Maya-San."

"But it's true, Ishida-Kun… you're so boring." She said with a huff.

"B-Boring?" He said.

She nodded and turned back to Laila. She was about to say something until they heard Aizen's voice. "Can you hear me, members of the intruding forces?"

"Aizen." Maya hissed.

"First of all, let me convey my respect for having felled so many Espada. More importantly, we will commence out invasion of the human world."

"What?" Maya said.

"He wasn't supposed to invade until the Hogyoku was fully awakened using Inoue-San's powers!" Ishida exclaimed.

"Where's Inoue -?" Rukia started.

"I'm placing Inoue Orihime in tower No. 5, if you'd like to rescue her, come and take her back."

"I guess that explains it." Laila said.

"She is no longer of use to me…"

"No longer… of use?" They all wondered quietly.

"Her ability is awe inspiring; the 'Rejection of Events' is a power that far exceeds the realm of what is permitted to Humans… The highest levels of Soul Society understood the significance of this ability, and that is why her abduction served as a means of eliciting such a sense of crisis in Soul Society that they would strengthen their own defenses rather than that of the human world…" He paused. "Something I had hoped to achieve by pitting Jinan against Soul Society, unfortunately I miss underestimated the intelligence of some of you."

"That is a jab at us." Maya said.

"She was also bait to lure the Ryoka including Soul Society's new military asset, The Substitute Shinigami, to Hueco Mundo… Moreover I have succeeded in imprisoning in Hueco Mundo the four Captains who came to aide him."

"He doesn't know about you…" Laila said to Hamzah.

Isane touched the ground in panic. "The four Garaganta we used to get here have been sealed off!"

"We will annihilate Karakura Town, create the Royal Key, Conquer Soul Society, and then when that is over we will deal with you at our leisure."

Maya and Laila looked over at Chad and Ishida, they all looked worried. "Don't worry." Hamzah said. They all looked at him. "When we came here, the other captains made sure that they could fight in Karakura."

"But the city –" Laila started.

"A fake Karakura…" Maya said.

They looked at her, she smirked and Unohana smiled. "See, I did learn in Shino…" She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's called 'Tenkai Kecchuu – basically what happens is they replace our beloved Karakura Town with a place suitable for war… a Fake Karakura." She frowned. "Urahara probably set it up."

"It is as the Baboon said." Kurotsuchi said.

"I wish he'd use my name…" Maya muttered.

"In order to do that, Urahara Kisuke created the Tenkai Kecchuu, a device which creates an enormous one Spiritual Ri Radius Senkaimon bound by four linked points."

"North, south, east, and west." Maya said.

He then began to explain how Karakura was sent to the outskirts of Rukongai and the Karakura Aizen was headed to was a replica, and the people in Karakura were asleep and safely in Soul Society.

"So… that mean's we are stuck here." Maya said after a long drawn out silence. "That's annoying." She got up and dusted herself off.

"You look disappointed." Laila said with an amused smirk.

"Of course I am!" She said as she threw up her hands. "I came to fight, but instead I'm stuck in Hueco Mundo with Naked and Mask over there." She pointed over her shoulder to Pesche and Dondochakka.

"I'm not naked!" Pesche exclaimed.

"Furthermore… I bet Ichigo is running off to save his lady-love." She pointed to Los Noches. "And Los Noches is probably empty right now." She paused. "… Probably empty huh?"

Chad and Renji got up. "Of Ichigo is going to save Inoue-San." Renji started. "He'll need back-up."

Laila made to get up but Maya pointed at her. "Oh no, this fight is mine." She said and walked over to Renji and Chad before they ran off towards the Towers.

* * *

><p>This chapter was very, very fun to write... I felt so devious all the while :-D<p>

Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	23. Fighting together

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>Maya, Rukia, Renji, and Chad were battling Hollow after Hollow. "They keep popping up!" Renji said with a frustrated yell.<p>

All of a sudden the three flew back as a massive Espada appeared.

"Yammy?" Chad cried out in shock.

"The Espada that Captain Hitsugaya was talking about?" Renji questioned.

"Yeah… but this is strange… I fought him in the human world and he was fairly big then… but he couldn't have been this gigantic."

"What?" Renji said. "Are you saying that he might have gone through some sort of growth spurt?"

"Seriously?" Maya asked, her eyes staring up at the massive Espada. He had to be as tall as the 11th Division Barracks. She smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Challenge accepted!"

"Maya don't!" Rukia yelled as the fourth-seat ran to attack the Espada. The moment she was near him he slammed a massive fist down right on her head. They heard a surprised cry but did not see her when he lifted his fist again.

"MAYA!" Rukia yelled.

Renji grabbed the back of her shirt before she ran off as well. "Don't be stupid like her!" He yelled.

Chad was staring up at the Espada. "He grew again." He said as indeed the hulking Espada seemed to grow in size, his shirt falling in shreds revealing a '10' on his shoulder.

"Look, his shoulder… he's number 10." He paused. "Did you guys fight the Espada before you came here?" Renji asked.

"… Yes." Rukia said.

"I can't say it was much of a fight, though…" Chad added.

"I'm not asking about the outcome." Renji said. "It's not like I won either… but he's even weaker than the others."

"Tell that to Maya." Rukia said.

Renji looked just a bit perplexed at how easily the Espada had managed to crush their friend. Was she dead? He could very much feel her Spiritual Pressure somewhere far beneath them. "Worrying about his size won't get us anywhere, let's finish him off and go get Ichigo."

"…Renji…" Rukia said quietly.

* * *

><p>The Espada turned out to be the Zero Espada, much stronger than what they expected. Rukia was in the grip of the massive Espada, she attempted to attack with Kido but it didn't even bruise his face which was the closest thing to her.<p>

Rukia let out a pained cry as he threw her onto the ground. She then felt the ground shake beneath her, the tremors from deep under the sands. Behind her Ichigo appeared, but he was not the source of the tremors.

"You!" Yammy said.

"You've gotten pretty big since I last saw you." Ichigo said as he looked up at the Espada. "I didn't recognize you."

"Ichigo…" Rukia said.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" Yammy yelled angrily. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" A Cero appeared in his open mouth. Ichigo stopped it before it could attack them.

"Why are you alone?" Rukia asked. "Didn't you go rescue Inoue –"

They heard an explosion behind Yammy and a massive wave of sand shifted to the side. An angry looking Maya appeared, sand flying off her armor clad form, and her sword was in her fist as she pointed at Yammy. "Hey! YOU!" She yelled. There was an unnatural rise in her Spiritual Pressure; the hit she had received had no doubt done something to aggravate her… if being in the ground didn't make one angry.

Ichigo delivered an attack that sent the Espada crashing to the ground.

"WHAT?" She yelled at him. "He's MINE!" She put a hand on her fist as she rushed to where Rukia and Ichigo were.

He looked oddly calm, but that did nothing but further aggravate Maya. "Stop being so calm!" She yelled at him.

"Maya." He said. "Go to the others."

"Hell no!" She yelled. "I didn't get freaking smashed into the ground just to –" The quickly moved away as Yammy attacked them from where they were standing. She had escaped the attack faster than Ichigo had, and she was now suspended in the air as Yammy explained how he had attacked Ichigo with a Bala, something much stronger than a Cero.

She was bored with all the talk that the massive Espada was doing so she gripped her weapon. Sure, it was an underhanded move, but the Espada was huge, she doubted that he would mind.

That, of course, was proven wrong the minute her blade bit the meaty flesh of his back, he let out an angry yell, especially as a Kido attack that was particularly strong appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing, jumping in first?" She heard her captain growl at someone.

"…What are you talking about?" A voice said in response… Byakuya… "I arrived here first, it is you who should learn his place."

"Shut up both of you!" Maya yelled as she glared down at them. "_I_ was here first!" She shook her fist at them as Yammy flung her in their direction. "I get to kill him!"

They looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Get out of my way." Kenpachi said.

Ichigo landed beside her. "Byakuya! Kenpachi!" he exclaimed.

"Your princesses sit back and relax." She said with a smirk as Yammy got up again, she realized that this would probably get her in trouble once everything calmed down again, but at the moment she really could care less.

There was a reason she was in 11th Division.

And by God she was going to prove she belonged there.

She left them and ran towards Yammy, her armor was covered with a fine layer of dirt, in some places blood had seeped onto the gleaming metal, mixing with the dirt making crimson mud. Her sword was grasped in both hands, and the blade had flames licking the edges.

A fist flew towards her, she swung the blade and she could smell burning flesh.

It was not the best of things to smell, but at least she knew she could injure the massive beast. She saw Kenpachi receive a hit as well.

"I told you he's mine!" She yelled.

"Shut up!" Was the reply.

Together they attacked the massive Espada.

The pair slashed at what they could, often yelling at each other to back off but neither would listen. Kenpachi managed to slice off Yammy's fingers, in his moment of distraction they ran up his arm, two very small figures on the arm of the planet-sized Espada. "Fall back, idiot!" He yelled at her.

"No way old man!" She yelled back. "There's enough Espada for the both of us!"

He tried to cut her with his sword but she just jumped out of the way. "Don't kill your subordinate!" She yelled shrilly at him.

Together they brutally attacked the Espada, sometimes limbs would fly off into Hueco Mundo, but now he was reduced to a heaving mountain of incapacitated Espada. Maya stared at the fallen form of the Espada. "That's is?" She questioned.

"Finally went down, huh?" Kenpachi said staring at the Espada. "Hey! Kuchiki Byakuya!" He yelled out.

"Botchan?" Maya questioned, her helm was completely covered in grime and blood.

"This one is done for; I'm leaving the rest for you!"

Byakuya appeared. "I do not understand the meaning of your words."

Maya, deciding that she would prefer to leave the rest of the fighting to the too sheathed her sword, her armor vanishing instantly to reveal her blood and dirt covered form. She watched as they argued about how they dealt with their battles, Byakuya pulled the usual 'Barbarian' card, and Kenpachi tried to look threatening to the 6th Division captain.

As they argued a massive hand slammed down right on Maya.

This was annoying, the second time she was sent crashing into the white sand. She couldn't see and it felt like the sand was crushing her from below, the massive meaty hand pressed her into it from above, and her whole body hurt… she found that she couldn't breathe and was doing the best she could to not succumb to the darkness in the almost air-tight space she was in.

The hand was removed from her, and a foot kicked her in the side. She gasped as her whole body flew out of the way, landing beside the unconscious form of Renji. Isane was trying to pull the others safely from the fray, and Maya could see her carrying Rukia.

Yammy was finally defeated. And Kurotsuchi opened a Garaganta so that Byakuya and Kenpachi could leave.

"I want to go!" She said.

"Tch, you are so freaking annoying!" Her captain yelled at her as he marched right up to her and stepped on her arm, a loud shriek and a snap told Isane who had returned for Renji that Kenpachi had broken Maya's arm. He then stepped on her thigh and she let out another pained cry.

Laila, Hamzah, and Dina looked apologetic as they followed Kenpachi and Byakuya.

"Traitors." She said as she writhed in pain. Aside from the pain coursing through her body from the multiple times she had been crushed into the ground, she now had sharp pains in her arm and leg.

(Page Break)

Maya sat against a boulder; Isane and Orihime were tending to the wounded. She had been patched up fairly quickly but the others were taking a bit of time.

For the most part, Maya was annoyed her Captain did something like that. She flexed her newly fixed arm and then glared at the sky again.

"Ken-Chan is just worried about Maa-Chan!" Yachiru said as she popped out of nowhere and hit Maya in the face. "And Maa-Chan is stupid!" She said before running off as she spotted Nel, they began a strange game of tag.

Someone sat beside her; she looked over at whoever it was and saw it was Renji. "Are you ok?" She asked, looking concerned.

He nodded once and looked at Yammy. Kurotsuchi was happily cutting him open like a frog. She scowled at how gleeful the 12th Division Captain looked.

"Are…" He started.

She looked at him and saw his face was red, and he was awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. She frowned, and then smirked.

"Don't look at me like that, idiot." He said and looked away.

She pulled up her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she looked away. "Look at you like what?" She teased.

He glared at her.

She smiled gently and looked over at him. "I'm fine." She glanced at his face and then looked away; there was a blush on her face.

* * *

><p>Short chapter is short. I am SO sorry I've been gone this long! Honestly none of you can blame me because it's not like you review! (To be fair one or two of you do.) But no reviews contributes to me taking forever to post! That and I've started school again... AND I have three stories going on... so yeah. Please review! (Don't make me beg) X-D<p>

Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	24. Respite

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>The battle against Aizen had been won, and everyone was now healing from the wounds. Some were healing from physical wounds that the battle had left upon them.<p>

Others were healing from the emotional and mental wounds that had been inflicted upon them; be it from betrayal, or an unfulfilled need to become much stronger, a protector.

Maya was from the rare few that had not really suffered much from the war, maybe it was because she was in 11th Division.

Soul Society and Jinan had begun to merge into one; it fascinated her how they were able to literally move one city to Soul Society. The main Citadel had been left in its place to preserve its Legacy, the houses and other buildings had been added to Rukongai. The Captains that had been missing had been replaced by Hamzah, Azeem, and Sadira, that way they had all Thirteen Captains.

As Maya walked, she took in the night air and let out a deep breath, the cool air entered her lungs as she breathed in again. 'Maybe it isn't so bad that we're back to normal.' She mused silently. 'Whatever normal is here…' She allowed herself a small smile as she put her hands in her pockets.

But she had to admit she was a bit worried about Ichipichi, since his battle with Aizen, she heard that he had used up a large amount of his Spiritual Pressure, and it had taken a toll on him, he was now loosing his abilities. It had been two weeks since the defeat, four weeks in Soul Society, and Ichigo had yet to wake up.

Her feet led her as she walked without putting much thought as to where she was going, as she walked past one of the many gardens in Seireitei she spotted Renji sitting alone, staring into the small pond that should have had Koi. But since it was a public pond, Yachiru had stolen those first. She frowned and made her way over to him. "Hi." She said as she sat beside him.

He nodded once.

She looked at him. "Any news of Ichigo?" She asked.

"Still unconscious." He replied.

She let out a sigh. "Is that it for him?" She questioned.

He shrugged and sat back. "It seems like it is."

"I wish there was something we could do." She said quietly.

He didn't say anything.

She looked at him. "Don't you want to help him?"

"Its not like we can do anything." He said.

"We can try." She said.

"Why are you here?" He asked a bit too harshly.

"I don't know where Laila is." She muttered. "Ever since everything settled down, she developed the knack to vanish every so often… I'm bored… and lonely."

He scoffed.

She looked away. "Renji… I –" She frowned.

"There you are!" An annoyingly familiar voice said. They both scowled and looked at Rashid as he joined them.

"What do you want?" She practically snarled as she grabbed a rock from beside her.

Rashid looked highly amused at the amount of hostility they both displayed towards him. "I don't know what I have done to merit such hate."

"Liar, you know exactly what you did." She spat. Her grip tightened on the rock as she readied to throw it.

Renji placed himself between them and crossed his arms across his chest. "What do you want?"

"I didn't know you consorted with vulgarity." Rashid said, ignoring Renji.

"Your face is a vulgarity!" She yelled and chucked the rock in his direction, her aim was off and it bounced off a lamp-post.

"What are you doing here?" Renji asked again. This time there was a scowl on his face.

"I am merely here because I was restless." He said. "Surely you would understand?" He had a smirk on his face.

Renji had to restrain Maya as she tried to attack him. She was yelling at him using very colorful language.

Rashid merely smirked.

"What is going on here?" Byakuya asked as he, too, appeared in the garden beside them.

Maya had ceased her insults and was now glaring at Rashid, she no longer struggled against the grip Renji had on her shoulders. She looked positively savage.

"Just out on a stroll." Rashid said. "You might want to keep an eye on these two; don't you find it suspicious that they are out here alone, this late?"

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow and looked over to the pair. "I do not admire liars." Byakuya said as he looked at Rashid.

The former Jinan Captain looked at the 6th Division Captain with a sour look. Maya looked confused. Was Byakuya actually standing up for her?

"Do you not find it suspicious –" Rashid started, obviously trying to turn Byakuya against Maya.

"Sonoda maybe be a brutish lewd on the battle field, and with many of the people she has dealt with, but she is not known to be dis-honorable. I will not allow you to impugn her honor." He said.

Both Renji and Maya were gawking at Byakuya, their eyes bugged as they stared at him. Had he really said that? Rashid nodded coolly. "I see; then I will leave." He said.

"Leave here, or leave forever?" Maya retorted.

Rashid gave her a look that made her step back, Renji's grip on her shoulders tightened. He glanced up at the red-haired lieutenant then back down at her. She saw something in his eyes that she did not trust. He simply nodded and left.

"I hate him…" She seethed. She then looked at Byakuya. "Thank you, Botchan."

He glared at here. "I would not have been here if it were not for Captain Ameen."

"Who?" She asked.

Laila and Hamzah appeared and Laila waved weakly. "We told Byakuya what happened in Jinan." She said.

Anger at Rashid forgotten, Maya planted her hands on her hips. "Where have you been?" She asked almost shrilly.

The pair shuffled awkwardly.

* * *

><p>It was morning in Karakura Town. Ichigo Kurosaki walked alone to school, hands dug deep into his pockets, and it had been a couple of weeks since he'd last seen Rukia. In fact it had been a couple of weeks since he last saw any spirits.<p>

It would be a lie to say that he was happy after the war was over.

He let out a long drawn out sigh. But straightened up as he heard the pounding of feet on the pavement, he turned around and saw a very familiar person running and waving her arms in the air. "ICHIGO!" She yelled out.

"M-M-MAYA!" He yelled in shock.

She skidded to a halt and grinned broadly. "Hi."

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said.

She put her hands on her hips and frowned. "Didn't you miss me?"

He paused and looked at her. "…No."

She put a hand over her heart. "I am hurt." She said dramatically.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She shouldered her bag as they walked towards Karakura High School. "Jinan and Soul Society became one city." She said to him. "Hamzah, Sadira, and old man Azeem replaced the traitors… and the old fart would be so annoyed to know I am telling you this." She had an impish smile on her face. "But that's never stopped me before."

He rolled his eyes.

"Actually." She said. "I am here for a reason." She looked at him. "And it's not you."

He didn't say anything.

"Dina's brother, Rashid… is a total creep… and now that we live in the same city… I have nowhere to hide from him. That has caused several problems, a brawl, and Byakuya actually vying for me… so they thought it would be best to have me stationed here." She put her hands in her pockets as their feet pounded on the ground slowly. "It wasn't what I wanted… but Kurotsuchi was adamant about his support of the decision after a fight that practically destroyed 12th Division."

He looked at her.

"So, I was… essentially… grounded." She smirked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and they continued to walk in silence. "But I didn't come alone." She said with a grin.

"What?" He said.

"ICHIPICHI~!" A voice yelled.

They turned and Maya grinned as Laila bounded up to them, her black hair bounced as she ran, behind her was Hamzah who could barely keep up as she dragged him by his hand. Both wore Karakura high uniforms. They arrived and huffed. "Why didn't you wait for us?" Laila asked.

"You were taking too long, and I think Hamzah was afraid to leave without you." She said bluntly while pointing at the Captain. He rubbed the back of his head and glanced at Laila who was glaring at him.

"You do get a bit scary when you get mad." He reasoned.

Maya grabbed Ichigo's arm as they continued to walk. "Ignore them." Maya said. "I don't get it anymore… they're acting all… _couple-y_." She shrugged. They glanced back and saw that Laila was walking with her arms crossed and Hamzah looked exasperated. "I don't even know what is going on there." She muttered.

She looked at Ichigo and he looked at her with a dubious look. She shrugged as they continued to walk.

Orihime was shocked to find the trio with Ichigo. "Maya-Chan! Laila-Chan! Hamzah-San!" She exclaimed and then glanced over Maya's shoulder but fell silent.

"Hello." The three said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Ishida asked them, annoyance was evident in his voice.

"Didn't you miss us Ishida?" Maya asked.

He crossed his arms and huffed. "No."

She smirked and sat at her desk, the one she occupied the last time she had attended Karakura High.

Personally, Maya thought they should have put Rashid on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean with no food and no water, since she had been living in Soul Society much longer than that creep had. But when there were two old farts, and many people on his side, Maya found that even if she did have most of the Captains supporting her, and violently on Kenpachi's part, it still didn't matter.

She hated Rashid more than ever.

Furthermore, he was unsettling. The way he spoke with her, and when she had, in a roundabout way, caused that brawl he fought her with a ferocity that was not normal… and then he had acted as if nothing had happened.

This was truly perplexing, and she didn't quite know what to think.

It was suspicious. But no one would listen to her. Save for Laila and maybe Ukitake and Kyoraku. Other than that they told her she was being biased because he had personally attacked her, and in ways that would have been very problematic for the Fourth-Seat.

"MAYA-SAN~!" A voice cried out happily, she turned and saw Keigo running her way. The boy was truly an idiot. "Ah! I see you are both back, two exotic beauties from lands unknown!"

Mizuiro pushed aside his over-zealous friend and smiled. "Welcome back." He said with a smile.

She had been told that Ichigo's group of friends indeed knew everything that had happened in the war, she grinned. "It's good to be back." She said in a half-lie.

"Isn't it?" Laila asked brightly as she put an arm around Maya's shoulders. Mizuiro greeted Hamzah with a polite nod.

She drummed her fingers on the desk-top as she watched the class fall silent as the teacher entered the class. She looked around at the students quite comically. Maya sat back and decided to finally acknowledge the unseen companion that had arrived.

Renji stood there, frowning down at her. Tatsuki leaned over and tapped Maya on the shoulder and then she pointed up at Renji. "What's up with that?"

Maya chuckled. "Just ignore him; he's only here to glare at me."

Tatsuki's face fell as she glanced back at Ichigo. "He really can't see them anymore, can he?"

Maya let out a quiet sigh as she shook her head. "No…"

She sat back and they did not speak much all day.

Once school was done, Ichigo parted ways with them as they went to Urahara's shop. Renji walked with them as he crossed his arms over his chest, Laila was walking beside Maya. "What are we going to do about Ichigo?" She asked.

"Nothing." Maya said. "We are here on vacation… not to save the world… let Ichigo have some rest." She frowned.

"You're upset?" Hamzah asked.

"No." She said. "I'm jealous." She let out a long sigh. "Seeing spirits is what got me here in the first place…" She cast a sidelong glance at Renji before she looked ahead again.

"But isn't living like this so much cooler?" Laila said. "We can do whatever we want, whenever we want to!"

"But now we don't have anything stopping us from that… we're dead… nothing is expected from us, no self restraint… nothing…"

"Why are you complaining?" Laila demanded.

Maya grinned dryly as she put her hands in her pockets. "That makes us cocky." She said quietly. "It makes people like Rashid, people who think they can do anything because they know that there won't be retribution save for the wicked things we did in life. This is our limbo… our wait until the end of time."

They looked at her.

"I hate being here." She continued. "It reminds me of how I used to be mortal… how I used to think I wanted to live forever… and here we are… we walk amongst these people… immortal… and yet we die."

"You get horribly philosophical when we're in the human world." Laila said.

Maya smiled again. "I guess I just miss having that limit to everything I did." She shrugged.

"You miss being mortal." Renji finally spoke up.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

They all fell silent, slightly disturbed by her observation.

"Why?" Renji said.

Laila and Hamzah glanced between the two then they looked at each other. She then walked over to Maya and put an arm around her shoulders, grinning brightly. "Think about it this way, lil' sis!" She said and then gestured to Renji. "That would be okay!"

Maya rolled her eyes and pulled away from Laila. "Yeah… no." She said. "Let's just get back to Urahara's."

They all looked at her as she led them back to the shop, the place where they were staying. They entered the shop and Urahara practically tackled them to the ground. "Ah! Welcome back!"

Maya stepped removed her shoes and nodded. Tessai greeted them as they dumped their backpacks on the floor. "One thing I don't miss." Laila started. "Is high school."

Maya grinned, seemingly in a better mood. "Who would?" She then looked at Laila. "The good thing about being here again… is our cash!"

The others groaned.

She chuckled. "I'm just kidding… not today." She teased. She went inside and to the room that she shared with Laila. The others looked at Laila.

She shrugged. "Don't look at me, she's just like that because its her first day back. Once she gets used to being here again she'll be just fine."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's been a while since I last updated! But no one is reviewing! Come on, guys, I know you're reading... just tell me what you think about this story.<p>

Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	25. Obon Lanterns

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>They had been in Karakura for months. Maya never thought she would be willing to admit she missed Soul Society. She was now stuck with the tedious task of homework, and training in the underground training room to get stronger. Sometimes they would spar; Maya would spar with Renji, and Laila with Hamzah. It was a tedious routine she had settled for.<p>

Maya's mood had improved, and she had gotten used to life in Karakura, she got along well with Karin who frequently visited the shop now that her spiritual power was growing by the day.

It was summer time and everyone was looking forward to the Obon Festival. Even Maya, Hamzah, and Laila who had never seen one before.

At the shop Maya was excitedly putting a Yukata on, Laila was artfully pinning up her hair despite the fact she didn't bother to run a comb or brush through it, and Maya knew that by the end of the night her friend's hair would be out of whatever pins and hair-ties she put it in. They had convinced Renji to get into a Gigai and go with them.

Urahara had explained what the Obon Festival was, how it had started from a Buddhist tradition to honor the dead.

Jinta, Renji, Hamzah, and Urahara were waiting for Maya, Laila, and Ururu.

"Why does it take girls forever to get ready?" Jinta complained.

Urahara chuckled but remained silent.

"Shut your trap, brat." Maya scolded as they appeared. Laila, by far, looked the most elegant out of the three of them; she wore a white Yukata that had green flowers on it, a purple Obi. Her hair had been twisted into a bun, and was held up with a butterfly clip. Maya wore a navy Yukata that had small white flowers on it, and a red Obi and a white Hijab. Ururu stood shyly between then wearing a pink Yukata with a white Obi. "It takes us a long time because we actually put an effort in looking good."

Jinta said something under his breath that made Renji grab his head and shove him under the table.

"Are we ready to go?" Urahara asked as he got up.

The girls nodded.

They walked to the fair-grounds and saw Isshin waving wildly to them. Yuzu was doing the same. "Maya-Chan~! Laila-Chan~!" She cried out happily.

They all smiled and greeted each other. "Hello, is Ichigo here?" Maya asked Isshin.

"Yeah." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "With his friends."

"You kids go have fun." Urahara said as he waved them away. Yuzu, Karin, Jinta, and Ururu ran off while Maya, Laila, Hamzah, and Renji went their own way.

They all looked around with wide eyes, well, all of them but Renji.

"Why aren't you excited?" Maya asked.

"It's such an insult." He said.

She frowned and watched as Laila and Hamzah walked off. "Why?" She asked. "Why should it be an insult that they honor the spirits of the dead?"

"Because they can do it all they want, it hasn't benefited us." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe… not us." She said as she stared at children trying to win prizes. "But the people who die that aren't like us."

He looked at her.

"The people… who aren't lucky enough to be Shinigami… the people that end up in Rukongai." She walked with him. "I think it's beautiful that people can find a way to honor their loved ones… even if it seems insulting to you… I mean, had I seen my parents send of a lantern into the ocean for me…? It probably would have made me happy."

He looked at her and she had an absent smile on her face as she watched a vendor give a child some sort of sweets. "Do you remember life before you died?" She asked him as they continued to walk on.

"Not really." He said. "I was a kid when I died in this world. And I think it was a very long time ago."

"So… you're really old." She said.

"W-What?" He said.

She smirked and looked at him, she poked his arm. "Its okay, Grandpa, you don't look that old to me." She said.

"Why you –" He made to punch her shoulder but she ran off.

She looked about her in awe as she watched people in colorful Yukatas and children ran everywhere. She hadn't seen anything like this in a long time.

But she was younger before.

She smiled as she watched three children run past her. Renji caught up with her, and he looked like he was about to snap when he noticed the look on her face.

Nostalgia.

He stopped and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. She looked up at him with a small smile. "When I was younger, I used to go to carnivals on our holidays." She said as she looked around. "I guess it doesn't matter what religion you are, or why you celebrate… Carnivals are all the same, and the smiles are the same." She chuckled as a teen boy tried to impress his date, a girl who giggled in a high-pitched voice, and he looked dazed by her laugh.

Her smile fell ever so slightly. "Humanity is stupid." She said.

He frowned at her sudden change of mood.

"They kill each other because of how different they think they are – when in reality, they are all the same…" She walked to a booth that had a game that had a bunch of bowls with Koi in them. Maya looked up at the man. "What is the objective of this game?" She asked.

"You must get a ring around the rim of one of these bowls." He explained. "You get three tries."

She nodded and handed him a coin from the tiny purse she carried. She handed out a ring to Renji. "Do you want to give it a shot?" She asked.

"No." He said with a huff.

"Fine, old man. You're such a geezer sometimes." She said, this earned her a glare. He watched as she threw the rings, failing miserably.

With an annoyed sigh he tossed the old man and grabbed one ring as he carelessly tossed it, it landed perfectly on the rim of a bowl that held a red fish.

"You did it!" She said.

The man put the fish in a clear bag and he handed it to Renji who then gave it to Maya who took the bag. "For me?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he began to walk off.

He could hear Laila and Hamzah join Maya. "But you could have gotten those perfectly." Laila said in a whisper, but he heard it clearly.

"I know." Was the devious reply.

He stopped and turned to look at her, she just grinned and waved.

A short while later they met up with Ichigo and his friends, Ichigo was very shocked to see Renji.

"He's only here for today." Laila lied easily to Ichigo. "Maya needed a date."

They both glared at her.

After a night of festivities, everyone went to the river to light lanterns and send them down the river. Maya had been anticipating this all day, aside from the Obon dance; she was fascinated most by this particular part of the festivities.

She held the lantern as it sat on a small boat-like vessel, the candle inside had been lit. She glanced over to Renji who was glaring at the people around him. "Old man." She called out to him. She smiled gently. "Come over here…"

"No." He snapped.

"Come on." She said as she rolled her eyes. "We're just doing this for fun." He noticed she had written things on it in her sloppy Kanji.

He rolled his eyes when he saw that she had written a random name.

"It would be awkward if I wrote one of our names." She said with a wink. "But I think it's ironic that we are doing this." They walked to the dock together and a man helped them lower it into the water, as he did there was a chime, she watched as it drifted away from them.

Later she sat on the river bank watching the lanterns drifting into the night, the light they gave off as they floated together in clusters, gave the night a certain magic to it.

Someone sat beside her, she turned to see Ichigo. "Do you think of your mother when you do this?" She asked as she gestured to the lanterns.

"Sometimes." He said quietly.

"I thought of a Hitachi Haruka." She said with a smirk. That slipped away as she watched the lanterns. "It is a nice touch, though…" She said.

And though Ichigo couldn't see, she could see hundreds of spirits standing by the river, every time the bell chimed, one would vanish. She smiled sadly as she got up. "I'll see you around, Ichigo." She said before she joined Laila, Hamzah, and Renji.

"What do you think?" Laila asked.

"I don't get how they are all here." She said quietly.

"These lanterns do have a power." Hamzah said from beside Laila. "The spirits we cannot get to… seem to automatically go to Soul Society on this particular day… it's like – it has something to do with the chime…"

"It's something we haven't quite figured out." Renji added with a slight nod.

She pulled her knees to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them and watched with a small smile on her face. "There is something comforting about all of this." She said.

They all looked at her.

She noticed this and she nodded to the spirits. "Look at them, they are all content… knowing that they leave this world loved." She let out a quiet sigh. "How many of us can really boast that?" She removed her sandals and put her bare feet on the grass. She wiggled her toes, and watched the full moon. "You know." She said. "I don't know what it is, but there is always something magical about Japan."

They agreed as they watched the spirits disappear.

* * *

><p>*hides behind a tree* I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated... AND I haven't written a long chapter, I can explain! Honestly, I can! You see, I started a -Man story not too long ago... AND to be honest I've hit a case of writers block, and lately I've been unmotivated, and I almost don't know where to go with the story... almost - not fully, because I do have a major plot-line in my head... it's just how to execute it that's such a pain. That, and I literally do not get much time on the computer to type, and when I do - I've got like... a million things to do T_T SO I honestly do not know when I will be updating next, but review anyways... and maybe I will consider this an indefinite hiatus, maybe I will work on chapters and publish them one after the other... I don't know... but I will NOT leave this story, no... I will not! I just need your patience! And thank you for all your support to whoever reviews, favorites, and alerts. (This is also a hint to you non-reviewing readers to review... get it?)<p>

ANYWAYS, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	26. Trouble

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>Maya had a routine now.<p>

She woke up, took her tea in the training room, and then trained with everyone, and that is what happened every single day.

Laila, Hamzah, and Renji all walked out to the training room. "Hey, where's Maya?" Laila questioned.

"Maybe, she went to Ichigo's…?" Hamzah replied.

"This early?" Renji said skeptically.

They shrugged.

Their phones beeped in unison. "Hollows!" There hadn't been real threats in ages, and usually they sent one person out, but Maya wasn't anywhere to be found. "I'll go, you find Maya." Hamzah said, and just like that he was out of his Gigai and running out of the shop.

Laila flipped open her phone and his a few buttons, "No signal." She said.

"Let's spread out." Renji said. "Call Ishida, Sado, and Inoue-San, they can help."

Laila cocked an eyebrow.

"Please."

She nodded and did just that.

* * *

><p>She was breathing heavily as she hid behind the pillar, it wouldn't do much to hide her from the monster she was fighting.<p>

Even she had to admit that this was well beyond her ability, her arm as bleeding heavily and she tried to catch her breath.

She could hear could laughter that brought dread into her heart, she would be exposed in a bit, this she knew.

Her opponent was strong, and she didn't know how much longer she could survive against him.

* * *

><p>It was the evening, and Maya had yet to appear. Isshin and Karin were worried, if in an over-dramatic way, and had tried to set up a search party claiming that she would probably be terrified.<p>

Hamzah had contacted Soul Society to see if Maya had returned there, despite the fact that they had made her leave because of the last fight she had with Rashid had practically trashed the 7th Division.

Laila had gone as far as asking the Vizards about Maya, earning her a shoe to the face, thanks to Hiyori.

They sat in the shop, all sipping tea. "Maybe she went shopping?" Urahara questioned.

"No." Renji said. "I inspected the girls' room, her Gigai was there…" He trailed off. In his hands was the little Renji doll that Maya had claimed as her own in Hueco Mundo. "So was her bag, and wallet."

"You went through her stuff?" Laila asked slyly.

"That is unimportant." Renji snapped.

Hamzah walked in and sat down beside Laila, his face looked troubled. "Ukitake said that Maya has not been through the Senkai gate… nor has she sent any news that she was planning on doing that."

"That means she's still in the Human World." Laila said. "Right…?"

"We aren't certain." Hamzah said. "Which brings me to the worse news."

"That is?" Ishida asked.

"… Maya isn't the only person missing." Hamzah said. "So is Rashid."

Orihime looked confused.

"Who is Rashid?" Chad asked.

"A former Captain of Jinan, when the two cities merged… he became a Shinigami on the Special Forces under Captain Suì-Feng." Hamzah said.

"And he had a weird obsession with Maya." Renji growled as he set the doll down so he could get up.

"Where are you going?" Laila said.

"To get Maya from that creep." He said.

"We don't even know where they are." She snapped. "You aren't the only one who is worried here, so sit down."

He glared at her.

"What do you suggest?" Urahara said.

"We need to call in Dina." Hamzah said. "And Sadira."

They nodded.

* * *

><p>It was dark as she ran as quickly as she could in her wounded state.<p>

Her opponent was no longer humane, no… he was obsessed, a monster. She had no way of escape. She didn't know where she was – and wherever the place was it suppressed her Spiritual Pressure.

She tried many times to go Bankai but it failed many times.

She knew her opponent well enough to know he would ensure that she would not be able to fight when he claimed his prize.

How far was he willing to go to claim that prize?

Her left arm was useless, he had dealt a blow that had effectively cut whatever nerves she needed to move her arm and she was limping.

"You can't hide forever." The voice was cold and menacing. "You can join me." He said. "Together – we can bring peace!"

She gripped her Zanpakutou, not daring to even breathe. He was near, she knew it.

* * *

><p>Dina had grown a bit since Hueco Mundo; she had cut her hair short now. So short it stuck in every direction.<p>

Sadira, on the other hand, remained the image of poise and elegance. They sat in Urahara's shop, and with them were Kenpachi, Yachiru, Toshiru, Suì-Feng, Yoruichi, and Byakuya. Renji stood in a corner because the table was now crowded. Rukia stood beside him.

"What do you know, Dina-San?" Byakuya asked the girl.

She shrugged and chewed on her bottom lip. "The idiot was muttering a lot to himself since Maya left, something about… Soul Society… and its unification… also about a Queen – I don't know, Rashid isn't the most stable person, there was a reason he was put with Captain Suì-Feng." She said.

"There isn't a place he would go to?" Inoue asked.

Dina shrugged. "I wouldn't know." She said. "I don't exactly get along with him…"

"Captain?" Laila asked Suì-Feng.

"We do keep track of our subordinates." She said. "Several times a week Kamil would disappear without trace, so it is safe to assume that he has a different dimension at his disposal."

"Maybe a barrier?" Hamzah offered. "If I remember correctly, he was skilled at masking his whereabouts… he was almost untraceable."

Suì-Feng nodded.

"That doesn't help us." Laila said.

"We will do all we can." Byakuya said.

Later in the night, everyone was busy; Kenpachi was down below training with Ikkaku and Yumichika who had also arrived.

Laila tightened the belt on her light sweater as she walked outside to the porch of the shop where she found Renji staring down at the doll.

"That's starting to become a little creepy, I understand when Maya makes it talk, but you –"

"Shut up." He said.

She sat next to him. "Ok, what's wrong?"

"She was taken right under our noses." He said.

"After hearing what that creep is capable of… is it surprising?" She said.

His hand tightened around the doll. "That's not the point."

Laila nodded slowly. "I see." She said as she stared down at her knees. "Well then, have you told her?"

"What are you talking about." He said.

"You haven't." She said with a nod. "I see…" She looked at the doll. "What's stopping you?"

He glared at the doll and then put it to the side. "Everything."

"That is very deep of you, Renji." She said.

He rolled his eyes.

"So what…?" She said. "You'll be obsessively stalkerish from now own? Because if you don't talk to her that will probably happen…"

He huffed.

* * *

><p>She sat curled up in the corner, her hands and feet were bound tightly, it's not like it mattered – whatever he had done she couldn't move. The cell was tiny, dark, and cold. At her feet there was a small pool of blood.<p>

She put her forehead on the cold stone wall, remembering what had happened exactly.

She had been unable to sleep, she was still thinking about the Obon festival. She had put a Hijab on and then stepped outside for air, her Zanpakutou at her side in case anything happened.

Although she was in a safe place, and she knew that Renji, Hamzah, Urahara, and Tessai would be the first to come to her aide if she needed it.

She hadn't expected a stealthy attack from an almost untraceable source.

She most certainly did not expect Rashid to be the one to attack her.

Sure, they fought plenty… but is it possible that he really did want her dead? No, it didn't seem like that was the case – there was something far darker and sinister going on than just a scorned man turned away from a woman.

She heard the door open and shut again, she turned her head to glare at her captor, and he looked immaculate. She never hated him more than ever. "What do you want from me?" She asked with a hiss.

She blinked as lights suddenly lit up. The room she was in was pure white but for the crimson of her blood, and he looked like a king in his castle as he gestured widely, a broad smile on his face. "Dear, Dear Maya… as if I haven't made my intentions known."

She spat at his feet.

He laughed. "Oh Maya." He said. "You don't understand, do you?" He said as he crouched down before her.

She glared at him, her sword was tauntingly on the other side of the room, whatever the room was doing she couldn't communicate with her Zanpakutou Spirit.

"Aizen…? He wasn't working alone." He said. "No, he never was…"

"Of course he wasn't." She snarled. "He had those traitors –"

"No." He said shaking his head. "No, no, no…" It was like he was talking to a child. "You see, while Aizen wanted to destroy Soul Society using the Hogyoku… _I_ wanted to destroy Soul Society with my bare hands."

She narrowed her eyes. "But… what do you want with me?" She asked.

"I thought you were a pretty face." He shrugged. "But, I don't think you will be of any use to me." He said as he roughly grabbed her face. "I thought you would see reason, and you would be mine – seeing as I always got everything I wanted… how you got away… well." He stared down at her, looking amused.

"You're crazy…" She said as she tried to back away from him.

"Am I? You will see reason." He said as he pushed her away from him. "I suspect a few days in here will make you see reason."

"…Wait." She said as he turned to leave.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Where are we?"

He smirked. "Where do you think?"

* * *

><p>Laila and Renji were still outside. When suddenly they felt a severe stirring in the Spiritual Pressure in the area, someone was using a Garaganta. They quickly got up as it appeared high above them, and out stepped a very familiar face, one that had the pair on edge.<p>

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had obviously survived the great battle in Hueco Mundo, and he now stared at the pair of them with annoyed eyes, his hands in his pockets. From behind him peeked the tiny form of Nel.

"What are you doing here?" Renji yelled as he readied to fight the Espada.

"Che." He spat. "I'm not here to fight a nobody like you."

"Why you." Renji started.

"One of your own is taking over my place again." He said with an annoyed and bored tone.

"How do we know you aren't here to kill us?" Laila said.

"You don't." He said with a smirk. "But I ain't fighting anymore… Che, I hated the last guy."

Nel quickly jumped out.

Laila smirked. "Mean kitty been tamed?"

He snarled at her. "What did you say?"

She snorted.

"Look, do you want to save your friend or not?" He yelled angrily. "I want you stupid Shinigami to get the _hell_ out of Hueco Mundo!"

"… Maya is in Hueco Mundo?" Laila said.

The Espada looked disgusted as he nodded. "With some guy spouting things like he was helping Aizen."

She looked at Nel. "That isn't good."

* * *

><p>Readers, Y U NO REVIEW? lol.<br>Here I was, sitting many weeks without much inspiration thinking 'Hey! someone will be all like 'Oh Tari, please update soon!' But... it seems like no body likes this story well enough T_T Sad writer is sad. But anyways, as promised I have a couple of chapters coming up - but that does not mean my writers block is over... it seems that my writing ability fluctuates with my mood... when I am content - I can't write... ironically my best material happens to come along when I am not so happy with my life X-D

ANYWAYS, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	27. Trusting the Enemy

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>They all sat in the shop glaring at Grimmjow who glared right back. "You're saying you know where Maya is." Hamzah said.<p>

"Geez." He said. "You Shinigami must be slow or something." He rolled his eyes.

Nel jumped up onto the table and waved her hands about. "The big scary man is tryin' ta be like Aizen-Sama!" She yelled at them. "And he took the lady with him!"

"We scouted Hueco Mundo many times." Byakuya said. "There were no evidence of anything above a Menos."

"You stupid or something?" He said.

The Captain looked insulted, Laila decided that Grimmjow was either very cocky, or very stupid – and she suspected a bit of both. "Why would you care?" She asked. "Hueco Mundo is a hell-hole."

"It's _my_ hell-hole, and I want you the hell out of there." He snapped.

"I see what you did there." Laila said.

"We will contact Soul Society to authorize the extraction of Sonoda Maya." Byakuya said as he got up.

Urahara got up as well. "I will prepare the Garaganta."

"This is exactly why things like Aizen happen." Grimmjow said with a snarl. "Everything is so organized!"

Nel jumped up and down. "We'll follow Grimmy!"

"I told you not to call me that!" The blue-haired Espada spat.

* * *

><p>Maya didn't know how long she had been down there, but she knew it was pointless to wait for someone to save her. She could get herself out of this, she knew that much.<p>

Rashid had appeared several times, flanked with Hollows, and every time he tried to convince her to join him.

She knew in order to be free of him she had to do the extreme, even if it meant killing him.

Since the most of her left side was paralyzed, she had to manage to get to her Zanpakutou, something that would not be easy, especially since her hands and feet were bound. She had stopped bleeding days ago, and the pool of blood had now dried up into a stain on the pure white floor. She managed to push herself off the wall as she fell to the ground with a thud; she then turned to her stomach and began to inch forward… much like a worm.

Rashid had visited her today so he would not return, this she knew for a fact.

The Zanpakutou had been placed on the ground. "Idiot." She muttered as she writhed her way to it, since her hands were bound behind her back – something Rashid did after she tried to claw at his face with her hands bound before her – she had to twist and forced her practically dead limbs to move so she could reach the weapon.

After many tries she was able to succeed in doing just that and then she managed to unsheathe her weapon and then cut at her bonds. She then grabbed her sword and freed her legs. She pushed herself up with her good hand and limped her way to the door. She would get out of there, or she would die trying.

* * *

><p>They stood in Hueco Mundo, "Never thought we'd ever be back here…" Laila said.<p>

They others silently agreed.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as they all stared at Los Noches.

Hamzah turned to him. "How do we know a bunch of Hollows won't just attack us?"

"_I'm_ here." He drawled. "And we all hate him." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of Los Noches.

They heard an explosion within Los Noches that shook the massive building.

"That's her." Kenpachi said.

"What?" They all looked at him.

He grinned wolfishly. "There must be one hell of a fight going on in there!" And at that he ran off, speeding towards the building, his tiny pink-haired lieutenant at his shoulder.

Nel jumped onto Grimmjow's shoulders. "Follow them Grimmy!"

"Stop calling me that!" He said as he threw her off.

"Maybe… we should follow?" Laila suggested.

They all followed Kenpachi to Los Noches.

They entered through the wall Kenpachi had easily broken through. But they did not expect to see what they found.

Maya stood in the center of great wreckage; and facing her was Rashid, both of them had their Bankai activated, Laila noticed her left side wasn't moving much in the armor.

"I gave you the chance to willingly join me." Rashid said. "You could have been my Queen!"

"Shut up!" She yelled.

His weapon was blade that seemed to cover his whole arm.

Their blades clashed as she angrily attached him, her left arm and leg seemed to be useless to the others. Laila and Hamzah put their hands on their weapons but Kenpachi stopped them. "Don't bother."

"…What?" Laila said.

"Captain Zaraki is right." Renji said. "This is her fight."

Kenpachi snorted. "Idiot, she isn't even going all out."

They looked at her oddly. "She… isn't?" Dina questioned.

"She has been training an awful lot on her own some times." Laila said. "But Urahara's training grounds mask the Reitsu within…"

"Just how strong is she?" Sadira questioned.

They all didn't know how to answer that.

There was a massive rise in the Spiritual Pressure emitting from Rashid as his attacks became harsher and more brutal.

Laila made to run to Maya as she was sent flying through a wall, but Hamzah stopped her. "Wait."

"Why are we waiting for her to die?" She yelled at them. "Why are we being so calm about this? Renji! Do something!"

He was too busy watching the fight. The wall came crashing down and all they could see were her silver-armored legs. Rashid turned to them. "See? She knew something was going on, and yet again – Soul Society fails to see those who seek to harm it!" He laughed manically.

Suì-Feng glared at him.

Kenpachi grinned, his gnarled face twisted in a blood-thirsty smile as the rubble around the legs began to shake and rumble.

"What is that?" Dina said.

"… I think that's Maya." Renji said.

Byakuya, who had been watching silently the whole time, finally spoke up. "I suggest we step back."

They all obeyed except Kenpachi who waited for his Subordinate to get up, if she didn't he would just leave her to die and kill the traitor who was now staring at him smugly. "Why don't you run back with your spineless –"

His statement was left unfinished as rocks flew at him, Maya's Reitsu shook the ground they stood on as she pushed herself out of the hole.

Rashid got up, his face bruised from the rocks. "I see you still live."

"Yeah." She said. "And I'm freaking annoyed now."

"That's all you could come up with?" Kenpachi said.

She looked at him through her visor. "Captain, I was having a moment."

"Tch."

She rolled her eyes and looked at Rashid, her Spiritual Pressure still at it's peak, in her peripheral vision she saw that Nel couldn't get off the ground, she then glared at Rashid who staggered just a bit before his Spiritual Pressure matched her own, and exceeded it. His faltered and in that moment she attacked.

His reaction had been slowed due to their hours of battle and the rocks that had barreled into him and she was able to fatally wound him. He fell to the ground and his Bankai vanished. She walked over to him. "Do you know what they do to betrayers in Islamic Law?" She said. "Or you wouldn't know because you were too busy bending the rules to suit your disgusting habits."

He laughed as blood splashed out of his mouth. "You think you have the authority to do that?" He said roughly.

"No." She said. "Frankly I don't really know what they do." She shrugged. "But I think since you're my fight – _I_ can do whatever I want with you." She crouched down to stare at him as she pushed her visor up. She tsk'd and shook her head. "To think you were a Captain."

"And what are you going to do to me?" She saw fear in his eyes.

She jabbed her thumb at Grimmjow who sat on a block of stone. "I think those guys don't want anymore people like you here." She said. "And if I let you live… well, you'll probably crawl back."

"Aizen was spared." He pleaded.

"Tch." She said. "Aizen was spared by the mercy of the old fart, in my opinion people who betray Soul Society don't deserve to live."

"You're a cruel soul." He spat.

She shrugged. "You didn't think that when you had me locked away and tortured, did you?" She said.

"Don't hesitate." Kenpachi instructed.

She got up and nodded.

Renji watched as she walked past them, still in her Bankai. She walked over to Dina who looked shocked at the sight of her dead brother on the ground before them; she then looked up at Maya who looked down at her. "I'm sorry, kid." She said. "I'll understand if you hate me forever."

The younger girl stared at the ground.

"But it had to be done." She put a hand on her shoulder before walking past her. She then walked to Grimmjow who looked annoyed. "Thanks for the help Grimmy." She said.

He let out an annoyed hiss as he looked away. "Get out of here."

"Just as promised." She said.

"Yeah, yeah." He said.

She turned to her friends. "Guys, the moment I deactivate my Bankai, I'm probably going to pass out… the armor was keeping mobile, and alive long enough for you guys to get me here. Just letting you all know." She sheathed her sword and the armor vanished to reveal her bloodied clothes, since she had been taken away sometime in the night so she wore floral pajamas and a tattered robe. Her left side was coated with dried blood, her leg gave out and she fell to her side, Renji quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Her left arm hung limply and uselessly.

She frowned. "I didn't pass out, how annoying."

"Idiot." He said.

A Garaganta opened and they went through it.

* * *

><p>Okay, So I have just come to a decision... This story probably has two or so more chapters... I think I will update one more chapter and then the Epilogue... because to be honest I don't see where else I can go with this story... And since I am in the newer arc... that might be a bit difficult for me to work with... and I don't feel like writing another Original Arc... so, and though it greatly upsets me to say this... that in two more chapters, I will be officially done with the Shinigami.<p>

ANYWAYS, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	28. Back Home

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>Maya sat in the Fourth Division, her arm and leg were still healing, and she had recounted her story at least a million times to different people. She had, however, omitted how Grimmjow had helped her.<p>

She let out a sigh as she placed her head on the wall, about her head was a scarf she had tied to keep her hair out of sight. Laila had mercilessly teased her about this but Maya had brushed her off.

She was counting the planks of the wall for the fifteenth time when she heard someone knock on the door. "It's open." She said with a bored drawl.

The door slid open and Renji walked in. She sat up and grinned. "Finally someone interesting!" She sat up. "Come in! Have a seat! What do you have in your hands?" She questioned.

He set the doll on the table beside her as he sat on the chair. "What happened?" He questioned.

"I told you guys everything that happened." She said. "From how I was captured – to when you guys –"

"Cut it out." He snapped, silencing her. "You thanked that Espada."

She frowned. "So?"

"Maya." He started.

"Listen, it was nothing." She said as she pulled up her good knee to her chest.

His stare was steady; she let out a sigh as she frowned. "Fine…" She looked at the blankets and her tightly bandaged hand. "Rashid… he had me in a cell that was limiting my Reitsu." She explained. "And I was planning to kill him in order to get out – so…"

She recounted how she had squirmed her way over to her Zanpakutou, and then she had cut away her bonds and then limped over to the door.

She frowned. "I stood by the door, waiting… I knew he wouldn't be back because he had already been there that day… so my waiting was pointless – and then… the door opened." She looked at him. "Grimmjow, Nel, Dondochakka, and Pesche were waiting on the other side. I was beyond surprised to see them… it seemed like they had attached themselves to Grimmjow because he was the big and scary guy in Los Noches… They smuggled me to a place so my Reitsu could recover… and then we could attack."

"We didn't see…" Renji started.

"In the fight… Dondochakka and Pesche – they…" She had tears in her eyes; she cleared her throat and looked away. "They were so stupid… They thought they were being brave and that they were protecting an innocent Damsel."

"They're… gone?" Renji said.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but they were hurt pretty bad… that is when I lost it… Grimmjow and Nel went to get you guys… while I fought Rashid." She tightened her hands on the covers as she remembered the fight. "I'm guessing that is when you guys found me…" She sniffled and roughly rubbed at her eyes. "So stupid, crying over stupid Hollows…" She muttered.

She was shocked when she felt his hand on her cheek; she looked at him, eyes wide. "Maya…" He started.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He quickly drew his hand away. "I- I-" His face was red. "I gotta go." He said and then rushed out of the room.

The week rolled on dully, Laila frequented, as did Ikkaku and Yumichika. Maya was worried about two people – Renji, for his odd behavior, and Dina…

Maya let out a sigh as Unohana checked the bandages. "There, you are as good as new." She said with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you Captain." Maya said as she got up.

She walked out of the Division while fixing her vest; she put her hands in her pockets and looked about at the familiar setting she had left many, many months ago.

"Welcome back Sonoda Yon-Seki." Someone said.

She nodded to whoever it was.

A black butterfly fluttered before her. "Sonoda Maya Yon-Seki, you are summoned to the office of Yamamoto Genryusai-Soutaichou."

"I didn't do it." She said out of habit as the butterfly vanished. She let out a sigh. "Looks like it's time to visit the old fart." She mused before she used Shunpo to head to his office.

She arrived at the building and walked through the doors, her feet sliding on the warm glossy floors as she walked through door after door, finally reaching the massive office there.

The moment she walked into the office she was on her knees, her fists touching the hardwood floor as she bowed in respect. "You called for me, Soutaichou?" She said.

She looked up and saw that all of the Captains were there, she blinked and sat up; her hands were placed firmly on her thighs. "Captains." She said.

"Sonoda Maya." Yamamoto started from his desk. "We have been informed of your performance in Hueco Mundo."

"You have." She said.

"Yes, it has come to our attention that you have excelled greatly, and you now surpass many of your peers."

"Perseverance…" She shrugged.

"Nevertheless." He said. "Many Captains are willing to offer you a better rank in their Divisions."

"No thank you." She said.

"What?" Yamamoto opened an eye to study her.

"I said… No Thank You." She shrugged. "I am perfectly content serving under Captain Zaraki, 11th Division is where I belong… as the Fourth Seat because Yumichika did not want it." She smiled. "I wish to serve under Captain Zaraki until the day I die. If that is acceptable."

Yamamoto nodded once.

"Is this all why you wanted me?" She asked.

"Yes."

She got up and bowed before leaving.

Soul Society had changed a bit since the merge, there were more impressive buildings in Seireitei, and the Barracks were now much more impressive, though still the same, the architects had promised that they would endure fights like the ones that occasionally broke out in the 11th Division.

She walked in the sunlit streets, not really knowing where to go until she came upon the training fields, the 11th Division were training as they usually did. But Maya spotted a lone figure watching them.

Dina.

She didn't know if she should approach the girl or not. She let out a sigh and put her hands in her pockets as she strolled through the stone seats to sit beside Dina.

They sat in an awkward silence for a long time before Maya finally spoke up. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"No you aren't." Dina said.

Maya looked guiltily at her feet; the toes of her black flats had dust on them. "Dina…"

"I'm just in shock… that my own brother turned out to be a traitor." She said, cutting Maya off. "I think that hurts more than the fact I watched you slaughter him."

Maya looked at her.

"He betrayed me… and everyone who thought they were friends with him… everyone that trusted him." She said sadly. "That is unacceptable." She let out a sigh. "But right now, I think I hate you more than I will ever hate him."

Maya nodded. "Understood." She said. "I'll see you around… I guess." She got up and dusted herself off. "And… I'm not sorry I killed your brother, I'm sorry you had to watch and see how the people we love most can hurt us in the most disgusting ways… treachery is inexcusable… I'm sorry you had to lose someone to that ugly demon." She said and then walked off.

She walked to the 11th Division and went to the familiar confines of her office. There she hid away most of the day despite the fact she could hear her friends calling for her. Out of all of them Rangiku's voice was loudest, calling for Maya to join them for dinner.

Rukia forced her way into Maya's office and then she glared her down. The older girl blinked. "Hello?"

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"This is my office." Maya said.

"Fool, I mean why aren't you celebrating? You have helped in annihilating another traitor to Soul Society –"

"I don't know if you noticed, despite me being a glorified war hero." She said mockingly. "My life wasn't set straight."

"That is your fault." She said, planting her fists on her hips.

Maya frowned. "What do you want?"

Rukia's hands fell to her sides. "Renji did something idiotic, didn't he?"

"What?" She asked.

"We haven't seen him since he went to see you."

Maya blinked. "… What?"

She flew back as Rukia planted a punch in the middle of her face. "Fool! Go see where he is!"

"Fine." She grunted as she got up. "Geez…" She rubbed her nose before leaving the office from her window.

She had a faint idea as to where he would be, so she rushed over to the training area at the outskirts of Rukongai.

She had to search for the hidden cave that would grant her access to the hidden area that Urahara and Yoruichi used to use back in their Shinigami days, and the underground facility in Urahara's shop was modeled after it. She found the entrance and walked through, passing fallen rocks and boulders until she got to a secret door, she opened it and could hear a familiar yell from below. Without any hesitation she jumped down.

She could only sense Renji in the massive training room; she sat on a low ledge and watched as he trained by himself. His Reitsu level was much more impressive than many of his peers, if it were up to her, she would have had him promoted to Captain.

He seemed to finally notice her presence; he turned and looked at her. "Hello."

"You're getting really strong." She said with a small smile. "But you still have a way to go if you want to surpass Byakkun."

He rolled his eyes and walked over to her, he leaned on the ledge beside her, his face turned to the training field. "Rukia said you haven't been around lately." She said.

"I'm busy." He said.

"Busy…?" She said skeptically.

"What do you want?" He asked a bit coldly as he pushed himself away from the ledge and then he drew his Zanpakutou.

"Rukia said it was my fault." She said.

He was silent.

"Look." She said. "I'm not… nor was I ever very good at this…"

He looked at her, she stared at her lap.

"I don't know what is okay… and what is not – I mean… technically I'm dead – so do the rules still apply to me? The religious officials from Jinan are all senile and they twist rulings to suit them – so I don't know what is right – or what is wrong…" She cleared her throat, her face was red now and she looked embarrassed. "I mean – for Laila and Hamzah… they just work together, you know? And then –"

"Shut up." He said.

She looked at him.

"The truth is…" She said, her voice shaking. "I –" She started but then she shut her mouth. She got down and stood with her back to him, her hands on the ledge as she fiddled with a rock. 'Why is it so hard to just say what you want to?' She thought. She turned to look at him; he just stared at her oddly. "Truth of the matter is – we're in Limbo… so maybe things that weren't okay in life… are okay now – and I…" She stumbled over her words. "I mean… I don't want… If I…"

Renji walked over to her and stood facing her, her shoulders twitched and her face was now scarlet. He forced her too look up; she looked like she wanted to run in the opposite direction. He smirked. "So this is what your weakness is."

"Shut up." She said with a small smile as she pushed his hand away and she looked to the side. "I'm just not good with words."

"Obviously."

She rolled her eyes. But remained silent. Her face was less red now. "Renji…" She started. "I really like having you around… and I don't know what is okay or not…"

"You said that." He said.

"Please don't interrupt before I chicken out again." She said, refusing to look his way. "I know… that with me you need to be very patient – I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed – but let's be honest here… neither are you." She teased and smiled up at him.

He scowled.

She chuckled and then focused on his Shihakusho. "Unlike Laila and Hamzah… being both Muslim – they have every right to… be together, but you and I are different… and I know for a fact that this will probably go nowhere." She looked disappointed. "I spent all of my life – just wanting to know if I would ever have someone to care for me that way… it's a shame I had to die before I found out…" She let out a sigh. "Renji… do you care?" She questioned quietly.

The silence was too long for her comfort. "Idiot." He said after a while. "Like you have to ask?"

She looked down and smiled.

"FOUND THEM!" A voice yelled.

They blinked and saw Laila jumping down; she was followed by Hamzah, Ikkaku, and Rangiku.

"Maya~!" An obviously drunk Rangiku whined. "You've been avoiding me all –" She paused and looked between Maya and Renji as if trying to process what she was seeing. "Renji~ What are you doing?" She whined.

"Sorry." Hamzah said apologetically. "Rangiku… she –" He looked terrified as the blonde ran at him.

Laila smirked. "She had a bit too much to drink."

Maya grinned up at Renji who looked somewhere between annoyed and amused.

The following morning Maya found herself having breakfast in the 13th Division with Ukitake, Kyoraku, Laila, and Hamzah. Yachiru had tagged along despite the fact she wasn't invited, a fight had ensued between the Lieutenant and her Subordinate but Ukitake easily broke it up and said that Yachiru was welcome to join them.

The older girl sent silent glares at her Lieutenant. Kyoraku chuckled. "It's so nice to see how much you love Yachiru-Chan, Maya-Chan~." He said while sipping his tea.

Maya looked surprised.

Laila nodded. "Almost like sisters!" She declared.

Maya frowned. "Really?"

"Well –" Laila started.

Maya fell back as she got a face full of chewed up cookies. She looked like she was having a seizure. "Haha!" Yachiru laughed gleefully. "That's because Maa-Chan tried to be mean to me!"

"… Evil." Maya whispered quietly. She wiped her face. "You were saying?"

This made everyone chuckle.

"The reason why I asked you to join us, Maya-San." Ukitake started. "Was to ask about Kurosaki."

"Oh… Ichigo." She said quietly. "What's up with him?"

"How is he?"

"Unhappy." Maya shrugged. "I guess he really liked this life."

Ukitake nodded.

"Is that all, Captain?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering… has Kurosaki met anyone… unique?"

Maya snickered. "Captain if you mean –"

"I meant out of the ordinary." Ukitake corrected himself with a small smile.

"Oh… I don't know – I wasn't always with him…" She shrugged. "Why?" She asked.

Ukitake just shrugged and smiled. "Oh! I forgot to thank you for that Koi fish." He said. "Fish from the Human World are so much bigger." He smiled.

"Thank Renji, he won it." She said.

Laila muttered something under her breath that made Kyoraku chuckle and Maya sent her a small glare. This only made Laila smirk.

"How does it feel to be back?" Ukitake asked.

She let out a sigh. "I wish it were under better circumstances." She said. "But really good… at least I won't blow my salary on things I can only use in the Human World."

Ukitake chuckled and nodded.

After breakfast they left Ukitake and Kyoraku, and the girls went to the Woman's Shinigami Association meeting. "Where is it this time?" Maya asked.

"Kuchiki Manor Basement… this time we're going to try to build a pool in the courtyard." Laila said.

"You know it won't work." Maya said. "Remember the tennis court?"

"And the race-track." Momo said as she and Rangiku joined them.

"The bar."

"Point is." Maya said with a grin. "Our plans… no matter how brilliant and well thought out they are – never work."

"This time it will." Laila declared.

Maya shook her head. "We shall see."

They continued to argue and plan in a light-hearted manner until they got to the Kuchiki Manor.

Maya was content.

She was Home Again.

* * *

><p>Fluffy chapter is fluffy... oh well. This is the final chapter, and then the Epilogue!<p>

ANYWAYS, Until Next Chapter!  
>-Tari<p> 


	29. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**I think it is very obvious that I do not own Bleach, but Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p>Many, many years passed for the people within Seireitei and the Human World. There were new faces amongst them, and new captains.<p>

Laila and Hamzah, much to the surprise of everyone, had run away and eloped somewhere and returned as if nothing had happened. They continued with their duties as any Shinigami.

Although Maya believed that the pair was the kookiest couple she had ever known, she loved them deeply.

Dina and Maya had reconciled, despite the deep offense Maya had committed – if justified.

For years they continued to fight together, and many a thing happened.

For example, Ichigo gaining his powers again – that is… with the help of a good number of Shinigami he knew.

Maya sat in her office, her eyes staring lazily out of the window, there was a faint smile on her face. Her hands idly tapped the desk-top. After all these years she faithfully remained Kenpachi's fourth seat, Ikkaku and Yumichika had also remained in their positions despite the fact that the three of them had become much stronger than the other officers in the other divisions.

The door opened and she looked up to see Renji walk in, her smile grew slightly as he awkwardly stood there in his Captain's Haori. He had replaces Azeem after his retirement, and subsequently… death. "Captain Abarai, how can I help you?" She asked teasingly.

"Don't call me that." He said.

She got up and bowed.

"Stop that."

"I'm sorry, but your reaction is hilarious every time I do it." She said.

They fell silent, both smiling at each other.

"You have surpassed Byakkun." She said with a smile.

"Yeah." He said.

"What will you do now, oh great Captain, now that you have achieved your goal?" She asked mockingly.

"You know." He said. "There is this impossible task that I'll probably never achieve."

"And that is, Captain?" She asked.

"You."

She blushed and shook her head. "Ah, you've gone a bit soft with this new position." She said. "We aren't one of the lucky ones. But we'll get by… we have all this time – haven't we?"

He shrugged but grinned.

"So." She said as she put her stuff away. "Where are we going tonight?"

He chuckled as they walked out of her office. "Rangiku discovered a new place in the Jinan district of Rukongai."

"Captain, you must behave accordingly! No Rukongai riff-raff." She said pompously.

He shoved her out of the way. "Shut up, idiot."

She smiled and walked ahead of him.

The most important lesson Maya learned in Soul Society… was to just go with the flow… She had once doubted that she belonged there, trying to make her way as someone unique, someone Soul Society didn't have much of.

Maya Sonoda, Fourth Seat in the 11th Division, serving under Kenpachi Zaraki.

Once upon a time she was a normal girl… that is until she met two Shinigami that turned her life upside down… she died – and joined the very organization that those two Shinigami served under.

She really did love being a Shinigami.

But she would probably deny it if anyone ever bothered to ask her.

* * *

><p>Oh wow, finally the final chapter, I know... fluffy... I wanted there to be a little something-something going on between Maya and Renji without there being anything... Also I swore to my Nee-San I wouldn't let them get married. So I kept my promise.<p>

The last couple of chapters were hard to do, due to my writer's block, and I have been interested in other things lately - or my attention keeps going in every direction, so I have a hard time keeping up.

SO! This is where I thank all the reviewers**, AnimexXxGoddess **who was a very good portion of my motivation... it helps to find out your reader shares a similar background to you, it helps the creative juices flow**. Ray-nee-chan , ****Addy is not a Laddy **** , thablueGRRL , RedSnow4 , narutofreak10 ,** and** Bareerah123 **

Really, thank you guys for your support, of course to all you people who have Favorited and put this story in their Alerts, I updated for you!

Maybe I will return to the Bleach portion on this website in the future - but as for now, I bid thee all Adieu, and thank you for sticking to this... odd story!

May your imaginations be wild!  
>-Tari<p> 


End file.
